Les Chroniques du Passé
by Lokiitama
Summary: Une fois vaincu par Tsuna et Enma, Daemon, on ne sait comment, envoie Tsuna dans son époque. C'est à dire 150 ans dans le passé. Tandis que Tsuna s'arrange avec Primo et sa famiglia, Enma et les gardiens du brun tentent de le ramener. Vivant. Traduction autorisée.
1. Mauvais Mauvais Mauvais

**Hellooo ~ **

**La fainéante que je suis reviens en force ( encore ) pour vous traduire des perles de fiction *^***

**Que je n'ai aucunement envie de voir passer sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.  
><strong>

** Celle-ci est intitulée "Chronicles of the Past" et à été écrit par Senna-X3**. **Je traduirai ses Nda.**

**Elle m'a autorisé à traduire sa fiction donc :**

**Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas et Chronicles of the Past non plus ~**

**Je remercie Yukiche d'avoir beta-readé cette traduction ^^ Car sans elle, ce serait indigeste ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, ma toute premier fanfic de KHR ! X3 J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Alors, ça débute à la "Fin" du combat contre Daemon Spade ( même si le chapitre n'est pas encore là. Désolé si quelqu'un fait OOC ou quelque chose comme ça ! )<p>

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Sur une île au large des côtes du Japon, une bataille épique avait lieu.<p>

"Gah !" Tsuna fut envoyé au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière lorsqu'il le heurta douloureusement

"Tsuna-kun !" hurla Enma se retournant dans la position aérienne où il était pour voir son ami. Tsuna se secoua et grimaça, en se relevant. Il se tourna vers un Enma inquiet, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Daemon s'approcher du rouquin, un sourire narquois et effrayant sur le visage.

" Enma ! Attention !"

Les yeux d'Enma s'agrandirent et il pivota juste à temps pour évité un coup de poignard de l'homme. Il réussit à échapper à une blessure fatale, mais il avait toujours une assez grande coupure le long du bras. Il grimaça, volant plus loin pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Daemon.

"Tsuna ! Attrape-le !" hurla Enma levant ses mains et usant de la gravité pour envoyé Daemon vers Tsuna.

"Je l'ai !" dit sinistrement Tsuna, en levant ses bras et tirant un X-Canon vers le premier gardien de la brume. C'est partit directement, touchant l'adversaire droit dans la poitrine.

Tsuna laissa échappé un soupir lorsque Daemon toucha le sol, la poussière volant et cachant l'homme à leur vue.

Les deux parrains de famille de la dixième génération avaient combattu trop longtemps. Chacun d'entre eux avait des coupures, brûlures et des bleus partout sur le corps. Ils avaient utilisés des dizaines et des dizaines d'attaques combo, réussissant à détruire tous les doubles de Daemon alors que le seul et le vrai était ailleurs. Ils avaient aussi essayé de détruire les illusions des autres, mais ils étaient trop blessés pour les aider, sans mentionner le fait que Vindice ne voudrait jamais les laisser. Et même après avoir détruit tous les clones, Daemon avait toujours chaque flammes, autre que celle du ciel et de la terre. S'ils ne l'avaient pas touché avec les explosions, ils auraient pu mourir.

Ils avaient réussi à battre Daemon, mais l'hyper intuition de Tsuna disait que quelque chose gros allait arrivé... Et ce n'était pas bon.

" Bien joué Jyuudaïme !" hurla Gokudera de là où il était.

" Haha, tu l'as fait Tsuna !" ria Yamamoto.

Tsuna secoua sa tête. L'homme n'était pas mort. Il en était sûr. Mais il devait avoir subit de gros dommages avec une attaque comme ça...

Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence de Daemon. Il était là...

La poussière commençait à partir lorsqu'Enma descendit auprès de lui.

"Est-il...mort ?" murmura Enma, chancelant légèrement. Tsuna le fixa avec inquiétude.

"Non..." souffla-il. Son compagnon se raidit au mot, commençant à plisser les yeux en direction de la poussière.

Le nuage se dissipa bientôt, révélant un Daemon sérieusement blessé et en colère.

"Ce..." Il fit un pas en avant " N'est pas fini..."

Tsuna ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était aussi gravement blessé et toujours debout ? Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à frapper l'homme assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger... Mais c'était de Daemon dont il s'agissait.

"C'est fini Daemon." dit Tsuna, regardant le gardien du brouillard de la première Génération. "Tu es trop blessé pour pouvoir faire quelque chose... et mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas une illusion." dit-il sombrement.

Les yeux de Daemon ( techniquement ceux de Mukuro ) se rétrécirent. " Ne soit pas si sûr..." Il leva ses bras-griffes, comme si c'était ses vrai bras, et les pointa vers Tsuna et Enma. "Ça va être l'attaque finale."

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent; son intuition devenait folle. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Très mauvais.

" Enma, bouge-toi ! " hurla-il soudainement. Ce dernier regarda le garçon, perplexe.

Les bras de Daemon commencèrent à briller. Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent une seconde avant qu'un tir de flammes multicolores ne sortent de ses bras. Il regarda rapidement Enma.

Frénétiquement, Tsuna bouscula son ami, poussant le rouquin hors de la ligne de mire. Enma trébucha, regardant derrière juste pour voir son sauveur avalé par les flammes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent...Tsuna n'était plus là. Enma fixa l'endroit où son amis venait juste de disparaitre, les yeux grands ouverts.

Tsuna était...il...

Il eut un silence.

"Jyuu...JYUUDAIME !" hurla soudainement Gokudera, paniqué, se mettant à courir. Enma était toujours en état de choc lorsque Gokudera passa devant lui,se précipitant vers l'endroit où Tsuna avait disparu avant de tomber à genoux.

Yamamoto aussi s'avança, mais à la place de l'endroit ou était Gokudera, il se dirigea vers Daemon, qui était maintenant pathétiquement couché sur le sol.

Yamamoto s'agenouilla près de lui. Enma pensait que Yamamoto allait essayer de parler avec lui calmement... mais le gardien de la pluie était anormalement violent.

Il attrapa Daemon par le col, le secouant durement.

"Qu'as tu fais à Tsuna ?"

Daemon étira un sourire lugubre; la pauvre tête de Mukuro qui ballotais légèrement. " Quelque part où vous ne le trouverez jamais." dit il.

Quelque part où ils ne trouveraient jamais ? Les mots faisaient écho dans la tête d'Enma. Ça avait l'air mauvais. C'était probablement mauvais. Mauvais.

Tsuna... il n'était pas mort, hein ? Enma grinça des dents mentalement à cette pensée avant de la banir de son esprit. C'était impossible.

"Que veux tu dire ?" hurla Gokudera, maintenant debout à côté de Yamamoto. Il donna un coup de poing à Daemon droit dans la machoire, faisant que la tête de l'homme se remis en place rapidement. " Ou est Jyuudaïme ?"

"Je l'ai envoyé... dans mon temps." Daemon sourit cruellement, apparemment pas affecté du tout. " Je vais le rencontrer là-bas maintenant." Une mince volute de Brume sinistre quitta le corps, Gokudera frappait un Mukuro maintenant vide, un corps mou.

Okay. pensa Enma, poings serrés. C'est vraiment vraiment mauvais.

* * *

><p>Tsuna allait mourir.<p>

Eh bien, ce n'était pas son seul problème pour le moment, mais il était sûr que c'était le plus important. La dernière chose qu'il vit après avoir poussé Enma hors de la trajectoire des flammes. Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'elles ne lui avient pas vraiment fait mal.

Après qu'il ait été engloutit par le feu, tout est devenu noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

La première chose qu'il enregistra dans son esprit fut le son de pistolets qui cliquetaient,de quelque chose qui glissait, comme le son d'un katana tiré son fourreau et de quelque chose de métallique. Tsuna cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il se tenait au milieu d'une table.

Autour de la table, il y avait des gens. Ils avaient tous une grande variété d'armes, incluant pistolets, épée et... menottes ?

Un homme avec des cheveux longs rouges et un tatouage sur la partie droite du visage grogna quelque chose dans un langage que Tsuna ne comprenait pas. Italien ? Il pointa ses pistolets sur la tête de Tsuna. Tsuna déglutit, regardant.

Mais, peur mise à part, il jurerait qu'il avait déjà vu l'homme auparavant...

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Attends une seconde...

"...G..." Les yeux des Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa. Qu'est ce que le premier gardien de la tempête faisait ici ? Réalisant, Tsuna cligna encore des yeux, regardant autour de la table avec une crainte croissante.

L'homme à l'épée était le premier gardien de la pluie, Ugetsu. Un prêtre, assis, mais non moins surpris était Knuckles, l'adolescent recroquevillé sur son siège était Lampo.. et l'homme qui était en train de le menotté était Alaude. Ce qui voulait dire que l'homme qui était derrière lui était probablement - attends, menottes ?

"HIIIIIEEEEE ?" Tsuna se sentit tiré par derrière, traîné par les bras à la suite du premier gardien du nuage qui l'emmenait plus loin.

G grogna quelque chose en italien que Tsuna, une fois de plus, ne comprit pas. Tsuna le regarda et laissa s'échapper un glapissement lorsque G pointa à nouveau ses pistolets sur lui. Pourquoi les visait-il ? Il pourrait toucher Alaude aussi !

Par instinct ( remercions actuellement Reborn ) Tsuna roula ( plus comme une chute ) hors de la table. Il ferma ses yeux pour prévenir l'impact contre le sol, mais à la place, il atterrit sur quelque chose de doux. Il y eut une volée de coups de feu, manquant la tête de Tsuna et pénétrant dans le mur derrière lui.

"G." Tsuna était maintenant maladroitement couché sur "quelque chose" qui parlait calmement.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent d'un coup à la voix familière, il releva le regard.

Les iris bruns de Tsuna rencontrèrent, avec surprise et curiosité ,d'autres yeux, d'un orange coucher de soleil.

Il était couché sur les genoux de Vongola Primo

...

La vision de Tsuna s'assombrit, il s'évanoui.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est vraiment petit, mais j'ai envie de voir à quel point vous allez être interessé avant qu'elle ne continue ? Haha ? Si vous l'aimez tant que ça, laissez des Review pour me laisser le savoir.<p> 


	2. Japonais ?

Yo ~

Voici la fameuuuuse note de la traductrice que tout le monde attend ! Je sais, je sais. Rangez vos tomates, elle sont meilleures à manger qu'a lancer...

Je remercie les revieweurs/euses :

- lala

- Hina

- hinatanatkae

- Koko-chan

- nadeshikolin

- Tiger

- Audragon

- Mikan

- Samal

Je tiens à préciser pour lala et Hina, et sûrement tous ceux qui se sont fait la réflexion que, je ne suis que la traductrice, donc l'auteur écrit 150 ans j'écris 150 ans. Et aussi, s'ils étaient 400 ans dans le passé quelque chose dans le genre serait de cette actualité :

- Par la parole de Dieu, moi le Chevalier Tristepin de Mortignac, je vous protégerai de ma personne.

Breef ~ Nous serions en Moyen-Age, presque à la Renaissance, à une époque où les pistolets n'existent pas, et d'après une recherche de Senna-X3, l'auteur original, la période de Giotto tournerait autour de 125 ans dans le passé, mais étant donné que la Mafia a débuté aux alentours d'il y a 150 ans... C.Q.F.D. ^^

Han ! En me relisant j'ai l'impression de vous faire la morale. U.u Pourtant c'est pas la cas...

Espérant que ça aide, je ne vais pas me prolonger plus longtemps, passons donc :

**Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et cette FanFiction à **Senna-X3.**

Cette traduction a été "bêta-lue" par _**Yukiche**_, sans elle, ce serait absolument illisible, si vous voulez mon avis !

* * *

><p><strong>AN Original ( traduit, bien sûr ! ): **Hey ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé/mis en alerte/mis en favoris/ et ceux qui lisent ça maintenant :D Je suis surprise que tant de personnes soient intéressées.

* * *

><p>Giotto soupira et s'assit à son endroit habituel, au bout de la table, regardant ses gardiens.<p>

Il y avait des troubles au sein de la Mafia. Les Vongola étaient devenus trop grands, trop puissants en si peu de temps, et bien sûr, les autres familles voulaient être au dessus d'eux. Alaude était récemment revenu d'une mission, ramenant des nouvelles à propos d'une alliance entre familles, toutes voulant détruire les Vongola. Ils avaient tous un but commun; surpasser les Vongola une fois pour toutes et pour tous.

C'était mauvais. A la façon dont tout arrivait, ça ressemblait à une future guerre qui allait commencer. Il avait envoyé Daemon sur une mission de reconnaissance il n'y a pas longtemps et il n'allait pas revenir avant un petit moment.

Honnêtement, Giotto souhaitait inverser les rôles avec Cozart, juste là, maintenant. Cozart avait une superbe vie calme... et Giotto devait se débrouiller avec une énorme famille de la Mafia grandissante. Il n'avait pas vu le roux depuis des années.

"Alors, tout le monde." dit Giotto. Ils le regardèrent tous. " Vous le savez surement, mais je pensais à offrir la paix entre les autres familles et les Vongola."

G a désagréablement émit un "Tch" et Alaude darda un regard froid sur Giotto.

"Je doute que l'un d'eux acceptera la proposition." dit Alaude. "D'autre part, il serait plus simple de tous les tuer."

G envoyait maintenant un mauvais regard à Alaude. " De quoi parles tu ? On ne peut pas juste tous les envoyer balader."

"C'est nécessaire."

"Giotto a raison. Une alliance est la meilleur solution."

Giotto cligna des yeux à ces mots. G ne désapprouvait pas l'idée? Il soupira en secouant la tête. "Très bien, écout-"

"Les faibles comme vous évitent toujours les combats." répliqua Alaude à G, ignorant Giotto, comme d'habitude.

" Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Giotto se frotta les tempes. C'était une bonne chose que Daemon ne soit pas là. Il aurait juste rajouté de l'huile sur le feu...

G sortait maintenant ses pistolets et Alaude, ses menottes.

Et Giotto qui pensait que G avait quelque peu mûri, ces dernières années...

"Haha, du calme." rit sereinement Asari. "Pas besoin de se battre pour si peu."

"Ferme-là !" grogna G, jetant un regard meurtrier à Alaude.

"On peut sortir de ce mauvais pas à l'extrême !" encouragea Knuckle.

Giotto était si heureux d'avoir Asari et Knuckle comme gardien. Si ça avait seulement été G, Alaude, Daemon et Lampo...

"Je peux partir maintenant ?" pleurnicha Lampo, regardant les pistolets de G avec terreur.

C'était arrivé en un instant.

Giotto avait fermé les yeux pour un moment, et lorsqu'il les avait rouvert il y avait, assis sur la table, un gamin avec des cheveux bruns, dos à lui. Mais Giotto put apercevoir le visage du garçon, y trouvant de grands et innocents yeux bruns.

L'enfant avait l'air d'avoir été battu, de multiples coups, bleus et coupures sur le corps. Avait-il été pris dans un combat juste avant ?

Les armes de tout le monde s'étaient immédiatement tournées vers le pauvre enfant. Les pistolets de G avaient changé de cible, et Asari avait sorti son katana.

Giotto cligna des yeux de surprise et regarda au plafond. Il n'y avait pas de trou, là... et la fenêtre était fermée... Il était sûr que le gamin n'était pas là, il y a une seconde.

"Qui es-tu ?" grogna G. Le garçon fixa les pistolets de G avant que ses yeux ne se relèvent soudain vers le visage du gardien de la tempête, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

"...G..." Les yeux de garçon s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il commençait à jeter des coups d'oeil autour de lui, prenant conscience de son environnement. Immédiatement, voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait pas attention, Alaude arriva par derrière et le menotta. Il fallut au moins dix secondes pour que l'enfant ne s'en rende compte.

"EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" Le gamin lâcha un cri aigu comme celui d'une femme qui leur vrilla les oreilles, ce qui fit se crisper légèrement Giotto. Alaude commença à le tirer, probablement pour l'interroger.

Giotto ne savait pas pourquoi... mais quelque chose, surement son intuition, lui disait que le garçon n'avait rien fait de mal... ou alors qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Il avait incontestablement l'air innocent. Mais lorsque Giotto ouvrit sa bouche pour arrêter son gardien du nuage, G lui prit la parole.

"Que fais-tu ?" hurla-t-il. Déjà énervé du comportement précédent d'Alaude, il tira, forçant ce dernier à éviter, laissant le gamin partir. Le gamin, qui était toujours sur la table, roula désespérément au bas de la table et... atterrit sur les genoux de Giotto. La balle destinée à l'enfant le rata de peu, touchant le mur de derrière à la place. Giotto grogna mentalement, irrité. Plus de réparations...

Le garçon maintenant couché sur ses genoux regarda vers Giotto. Giotto qui lui rendit le regard, curieux.

...

...

Le garçon s'évanouit.

Giotto cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Primo !" hurla G, courant aux côtés de Giotto en un instant. " Tu es blessé ?"

" Non." dit vaguement Giotto, redressant l'enfant de ses genoux. "Tu n'aurais pas du tirer G. Le gamin s'est évanoui."

G renifla. "Mais, oui bien sûr. Il a été capable d'éviter mes balles. Il s'est évanoui lorsqu'il t'a regardé. Tu dois avoir un regard vraiment effrayant."

"Comparé au tien ? Je ne crois pas." Giotto se leva, le garçon dans ses bras. " Knuckle, peux-tu vérifier comment va ce garçon ? Il a l'air plutôt amoché..."

G protesta immédiatement.

"Mais Giotto, c'est un intrus !"

C'était vrai... Sans oublier que dans la mafia, vous n'êtes pas supposés croire en n'importe qui.

"Aw, mais pourtant il à l'air si innocent." Asari étudia curieusement le garçon. "Peut-être s'est-il perdu ? C'est sûrement un étranger. Il porte des vêtements bizarres..."

" Peut-être perdu ? Il est apparu de nulle part !"

Giotto soupira alors qu'Asari et G commençaient à se chamailler. "Knuckle."

Knuckle rejoignit Giotto et prit l'enfant inconscient dans ses bras. Il fixa le visage du garçon, puis celui de Giotto, avant de revenir au garçon.

"Hey... Giotto, ce gamin de ressemble beaucoup."

"...Vraiment ?"

Asari observa à son tour le visage du garçon.

"Hey... ne me dit pas que tu as un fils caché, Giotto !"

G le regarda aussi avant de fixer Giotto. "Giotto ! T'as couché avec une fille et eu un fils... et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

"Les gars, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux." soupira Lampo, regardant l'enfant. "Ce gamin a 15 ans tout au plus. Giotto aurait du avoir peut-être treize ans ou quelque chose comme ça lorsqu'il a eu ce gosse."

Lorsque les mots eurent fait leur chemin dans la tête de tout le monde, ils se tournèrent tous vers Giotto.

Les yeux de G s'étrécirent, fixant Giotto. "Giotto... tu n'as pas..."

Merci beaucoup, Lampo.

Giotto lâcha un grognement irrité, "Non, ce n'est pas mon enfant ! Les gars, vous ne pensez pas que c'est mon môme."

" Mais il te ress-"

"Non."

"Mais-"

"Non."

"Il-"

" J'ai dit non ! Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant caché ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide dans ce genre ! G, tu étais là lorsque j'avais 13 ans."

G se gratta le bas du cou. "Oh, ouais..."

Knuckle rit. "T'inquiètes Giotto !" Il ricana. "Je vais le prendre dans la pièce des invités." G et Alaude se tournèrent vers lui en même temps, le forçant à ajouter "Et je vais le garder à l'extrême ! Il ne sera pas capable de s'échapper ou de faire quoi que ce soit."

Giotto hocha de la tête en guise remerciement et Knuckle sortit.

"Giotto !" protesta G. "S'il n'est pas ton gosse, c'est un espion !"

"Tu ne devrais pas être si confiant." grogna Alaude.

Giotto soupira. "C'est juste un enfant, ne vous inquiétez pas."

" Il pourrait être un espion !"

" Pourquoi serait-il tellement blessé alors ?" dit Giotto en levant sa main, pour que les deux autres ne disent rien de plus. "Vous savez quoi, tout le monde est congédié à partir de maintenant, okay ?"

Alaude envoya un regard méprisant à Giotto avant de quitter la pièce. Lampo était déjà partit depuis longtemps.

Giotto avisa les deux derniers, Asari et G.

"Vous voulez voir le gamin avec moi, vous deux ?"

G hocha immédiatement de la tête. Asari sourit et hocha de la tête aussi.

Giotto soupira avant de se retourner. "Sinon, G, tu payeras pour les réparations du mur."

Tsuna se sentait reprendre conscience. Il était couché sur un lit chaud et confortable. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller...

Où était-il déjà ? Hm... alors, il se rappelait avoir sauvé Enma... et combattu Daemon Spade. Et... Tsuna fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés. Oh, il fallait aussi mentionner les premiers Gardiens Vongola. Et Primo. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il était couché sur les genoux de Vongola Primo. Quel rêve étrange c'était.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, seulement pour les refermer lorsqu'une voix hurla dans ses oreilles.

" Oh, tu es réveillé à l'EXTRÊME !"

C'était Ryohei, qui hurlait dans son oreille.

"Maa maa, ne l'effraie pas, haha !"

Et c'était la voix encourageante de Yamamoto...

"Ferme-là !"

Et Gokudera...

" Les gars, ne soyez pas trop bruyants... Pourquoi parlez-vous en japonais de toute façon ?" soupira une autre voix.

"Haha, je veux pratiquer un peu mon japonais. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis des semaines."

"G ?..."

"Che."

"Knuckle ?..."

" C'est marrant !"

"..." Vongola Primo soupira.

...

...Primo ?

Tsuna se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Knuckle était assis près de son lit, Asari et Primo debout non loin. S'appuyant contre la porte, il y avait G.

Tsuna les observa tous.

... Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, après tout.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda gentiment Knuckle. "J'ai soigné la plupart de tes blessures. Pourquoi es-tu dans le manoir Vongola ?"

"Imbécile !" siffla G. "Il est Italien, évidemment ! Change !"

"Oops. Désolé." dit Knuckle en Italien, ce qui fit cligner des yeux Tsuna, confus.

Il déglutit nerveusement. "J-Je suis Japonais." dit-il dans un souffle.

Tout le monde dans la pièce le regarda, surpris.

G s'est immédiatement tourné vers Asari, qui riait.

"Quelle coïncidence !" ria-t-il. "Et nous étions en train de parler en Japonais, aussi..."

Primo soupira à nouveau, et se tourna vers Tsuna.

" Qui es-tu alors ? Pourquoi es-tu dans ce manoir ?"

" Ouais, et comment tu m'connais ?" ajouta G. "T'as dit mon nom."

Tsuna se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. S'il mentait, Giotto le saurait grâce à son hyper-intuition...

"J-Je viens du Japon." murmura-il. "Je...ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici... J'étais au Japon, et la dernière chose que je sais c'est que je suis tombé ici.

"Tu espères que l'on va croire cette-"

"G." dit Primo, avant de se retourner vers Tsuna à nouveau, curieux. "Comment connais-tu G, alors ?"

Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire maintenant ? Tsuna se maudit d'avoir prononcé le nom du gardien de la tempête. Le seul moyen pour lui d'avoir cette information était de faire partie des Vongola...

"Um...Je fais partie des Vongola..."

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux du Primo. "Si jeune ?"

"O-Ouais... Je n'avais pas le choix."

Ce n'était définitivement pas un mensonge.

"Eh bien, nous avons quelques hommes au Japon." avoua le fondateur des Vongola. "Ton père est des nôtres ?"

"Um...oui."

"Je le connais ?"

"... Franchement, j'en doute..."

Primo observa Tsuna pendant un moment. Tsuna crut voir de la suspicion passer dans son regard, avant que l'homme ne hoche la tête. "Tu peux rester ici pour le moment, si tu veux. Pourquoi étais-tu si blessé lorsque tu es arrivé ?"

"J'ai...été pris dans un combat."

"Je...vois." acquiesça à nouveau Primo. Il se leva ensuite: " Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu peux rester et te reposer pour le moment. G, Asari, Knuckle allons-y."

La première génération des gardiens hocha la tête et tous quittèrent la chambre derrière leur boss.

Tsuna fixa la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis pendant une minute, n'y croyant pas, avant de retomber sur le dos, les yeux au plafond.

Cette histoire était vraiment ridicule. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Primo et ses gardiens y croient. Primo avait dû le laisser aller sans trop se poser de questions, ou alors les membres de la première génération étaient tous des imbéciles.

Daemon devait savoir où il avait envoyé Tsuna. Il avait même dit "C'est l'attaque finale." Il devrait donc être dans cette ère lui aussi... Tsuna frissonna à cette pensée.

Cela voulait-il dire que Daemon était dans ce manoir, là maintenant ? Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent en réalisant cela, ses poings empoignèrent les draps de lit. C'était impossible. Si c'était le cas...

Daemon n'était pas à la réunion que Tsuna avait interrompue. Peut-être était-il en vacances ou... quelque chose. S'il avait de la chance, quelque chose qui le retiendrait loin d'ici pendant un moment.

Tsuna soupira et se tourna sur le côté, ignorant la douleur montant de ses blessures encore non soignées.

...

Alors, après avoir été invoqué ici, il était techniquement coincé 150 ans dans le passé... sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui.

...

Tsuna espérait que personne à la maison n'était inquiet.

* * *

><p>Enma observait ce qu'il se passait devant lui.<p>

Deux mécaniciens, Irie Shoichi et Spanner, était en train de bidouiller le bazooka des 10 ans de Lambo. "Essayons de trouver un moyen pour modifier son effet." disaient-ils "Peut-être pourrons-nous aller jusqu'à l'époque de la première génération Vongola."

Obtenir le bazooka avait déjà été un exploit dur à accomplir en lui-même ; ils l'avaient prit à Lambo alors que l'enfant dormait, après leur retour sur Namimori.

Enma n'avait pas vraiment compris comment ça fonctionnait, par contre. Et puis d'abord, les mécaniciens avaient l'âge d'Enma. Il avait posé la question à Reborn, mais l'Arcobaleno ne lui avait parlé que de quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de souvenirs du futur.

Apparemment, les Vongola avaient déjà fait un voyage dans le temps auparavant.

Après que les gardiens Vongola et Enma eurent recouvré leurs moyens, ( Reborn ayant du leur taper sur la tête pour les ramener à la réalité) ils avaient commencé à... crier dans le vide de l'endroit. Un peu plus tard, seul Gokudera hurlait toujours, ordonnant aux Vindice de laisser sortir les gardiens Shimon. Enma en avait été vraiment touché.

Mais il s'était avéré que Daemon n'était techniquement pas battu. Vindice avait déclaré qu'ils s'en tiendraient à ce qu'ils avaient dit jusqu'à ce que soit fait. C'était de toute évidence impossible.

Seul point positif: ils n'avaient pas écarté Enma.

"Sur base des mes calculs" dit soudainement Irie, fixant Enma, qui était assis sur une chaise proche, regardant les mécaniciens d'un air abattu. "Un jour égal trois jours dans le passé. C'est différent du futur."

Un jour dans le présent correspondait à un mois dans le futur. Lorsque Reborn le mentionna, Gokudera se mit à gueuler sur Yamamoto ( sans que le garçon ait rien dit ), Lambo commença à pleurer, Hibari regarda Mukuro d'un autre oeil ( ils venaient juste de s'arrêter de combattre, aussi. ), et Mukuro commença à "Kufufu-ter". Une bonne chose que le passé soit différent.

Oh, et Mukuro. Mukuro avait absolument refusé de regagner son corps jusqu'à ce que Chrome...ait arrangé le sien. Ils s'étaient alors tous calmés à la fin.

"Mais..." dit soudainement Spanner, sortant une sucette de sa bouche, levant les yeux de son travail. "C'est toujours plutôt mauvais. A peu près 10 heures que le jeune Vongola est parti. C'est presque 30 heures dans le passé. Le Jeune Vongola à pu être envoyé n'importe où dans le monde."

Irie fusilla Spanner d'un regard courroucé avant de se retourner sur un Enma vraiment déprimé.

"A-ah, eh bien, puisque le bazooka des dix ans échange la personne du présent avec celle du futur, c-c'est possible qu'il ait été envoyé près de son plus proche parent, qui pourrait être facilement Primo !" bredouilla Irie, essayant de remonter le moral au roux. "E-Et, avec eux, il y a plus de chances qu'il ne se fasse pas directement tuer...- Ah !" Irie plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Enma s'effondra encore plus sur sa chaise.

"Bon travail, Irie."

" S-Spanner !"

Spanner soupira et regarda Enma à nouveau. "Ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Le Jeune Vongola peut prendre soin de lui-même."

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Le chapitre 3 va probablement arriver plus tard parce que celui-ci est arrivé. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, ou ce week-end.<p>

* * *

><p>TN : A peu près le même commentaire que notre chère auteur. Mise à part que, de mon côté, la traduction prendra plus de temps, eh oui ~

Au prochain chapitre ~

Loki ~


	3. Asari Ugetsu

**T/N : **Salutations, mes très chers lecteurs. Après un long moment, je me décide enfin à poster cette traduction. (Je veux que ce soit les samedis uniquement è_é )

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté, mit en alerte et en favoris.

Maintenant, vous l'attendez tous : Le coin des remerciement/réponse aux reviewers :

- hinatanatkae

- RebornX3

- Ayumi Watari

- Katherine Tiger : TT^TT Sincèrement désolée ! Tu m'avais mit 'pas trois mois après' mais... je n'ai pas pu respecter cette volonté, je ferai de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre è_é

- lala : En effet, ce sera épique, huhu ~

- Audragon

- ichii : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça s'allonge au fil des chapitres ( je crois °° )

- Natsume111

_Attention : Même si l'auteur n'a pas publié un nouveau chapitre depuis un petit temps déjà, j'ai reçu confirmation que la fiction continuait. L'auteur à juste eu des enchaînements de moments difficiles. So ~ _

_Savourez donc la traduction ~_

**Disclaimer : KHR appartient à Akira Amano, et cette FanFiction, originalement nommée "Chronicles of the Past" à été écrite par Senna-X3**

_Merci à **Yukiche **pour la bêta de ce chapitre ~~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté/mit en alerte/mit en favoris !

* * *

><p>"GIOTTO ! LEVE TES FESSES !" hurla une voix, tambourinant contre la porte de la chambre de Giotto.<p>

Giotto cligna des yeux, groggy et leva les yeux, en se dépêchant d'enfiler un peignoir, fixant la porte.

"G…"

Merci G, il avait à peine pu fermer l'oeil. L'homme s'était disputé avec lui au sujet de l'enfant, à propos du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être pris au sérieux, qu'il fallait au moins que quelqu'un reste pour le serveiller, qu'il pouvait être un espion…

"Primo !" avait grogné G alors qu'ils étaient hors de portée des oreilles du garçon. "T'es fou, putain ? T'essaies de tous nous tuer, hein ? Tu ne peux pas le croire sérieusement !" l'homme agitait ses mains tant il était irrité. "C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est évident qu'il ment totalement ! "

"…G…"

"T'as entendu son histoire ? Tout d'abord, tu lui as même pas demandé son nom, ensuite, depuis quand on a des alliés au Japon, et enfin, même si ce gamin faisait partie des Vongola, il NE DEVRAIT. PAS. RESTER. ICI ! "

"G…" avait soupiré Giotto en se massant les tempes. "J'ai juste une forte impression que ce garçon n'est absolument pas dangereux. Pourquoi un espion inventerait-il une histoire aussi débile ? Je crois qu'il dit la vérité… mais on dirait qu'il en cache beaucoup. Aussi- "

" Eh bien, merci d'expliquer l'évidence ! "

"Haha, G, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé depuis ce moment avec Daemon." avait remarqué Asari en riant légèrement, fixant Giotto. " Et plus, tu connais Giotto et son Hyper Intuition. Ca ne nous a jamais trompé une seule fois, ne ?"

"Eh bien…"

"G, si ça te permet de te sentir mieux, je l'interrogerai demain matin. " avait proposé Giotto

"Toi ?" S'était moqué G "Le leader des Vongola, interroger un gamin ? J'pense que tu devrais rendre utile Alaude, et que lui le fasse. " avait-il ajouté, croisant ses bras.

"…G…"

Giotto secoua la tête. G était beaucoup trop protecteur et méfiant…

"GIOTTO !" s'écria l'homme en déboulant dans sa chambre, après en avoir défoncé la porte, qui vola vers le mur de la chambre en face d'elle avant de tomber.

"…"

Super. Encore plus de réparations. Giotto soupira mentalement.

"Giotto !" Un G ayant vraiment l'air inquiet se précipita à l'intérieur, regardant sauvagement dans la pièce avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Giotto. Il se calma immédiatement. "Oh. Tu vas bien."

Giotto observa sa porte cassée, ainsi que le mur, tout deux dans le même état avant de se tourner vers son bras droit, un sourcil relevé. "Pourquoi tu détruis ma chambre ?"

G balaya rapidement la pièce du regard avant de se tourner vers Giotto, sérieux. "Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que tu étais blessé ou… quelque chose."

Giotto le regarda, surpris. "… Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ?" dit-il avec retenue, énervé par la mine soudainement sombre de G.

G se gratta le bas de la nuque, détournant le regard.

"Le gamin… il a disparu"

* * *

><p>Tsuna se sentait… perdu.<p>

Il s'était réveillé le matin, courbaturé à cause de toutes ses blessures (ce qui ne changeait rien par rapport à d'habitude), et vraiment, vraiment affamé. Il n'avait pas pu déjeuner le jour d'avant, sans parler de dîner. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le soleil était toujours bas. Ce devait être le matin. A la maison, durant un jour normal, Lambo l'aurait réveillé… il aurait sentit l'odeur de la cuisine délicieuse de sa mère… Reborn le menacerait de se dépêcher pour aller à l'école… Gokudera et Yamamoto l'attendraient dehors…

Ils lui manquaient déjà.

Soupirant, Tsuna se leva, mettant ses chaussures et resserrant sa chemise avant de sortir de la pièce.

Les couloirs semblaient different de ceux auxquels Tsuna était habitué. Ils étaient tellement luxueux… et le couloir était tellement long. Tsuna n'était jamais allé dans une maison… ou un manoir aussi grand, auparavant. A part le QG des Vongola du futur, mais il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à y mémoriser quelques repères, il pouvait actuellement encore s'en souvenir…bien qu'il se soit tout de même perdu beaucoup de fois. Dans ce manoir, il y avait juste un couloir. Avec plusieurs chambres. Et quelques tableaux dont Tsuna doutait qu'il se souviendrait.

Mais il avait faim…alors il emprunta une direction au hasard et commença à marcher.

Et maintenant, il était perdu.

Vagabondant à travers les couloirs, son estomac gronda. Tsuna se demanda s'il n'aurait pas simplement du rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Puis, soudain, il entendit de la musique.

C'était un son doux, comme une flute. Ca ressemblait… au genre de musique qu'il entendait parfois à la maison. C'était clair, de la musique traditionnelle Japonaise.

C'était…tellement triste.

Tsuna accéléra, marchant plus vite vers la source de la musique, tournant à un coin du couloir avant de s'arrêter brusquement. La musique venait d'une chambre dont la porte était légèrement ouverte sur sa gauche. Il s'avança jusqu'à la poignée de porte et s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ?

Tsuna se pencha légèrement en avant, pressant son œil contre l'entrebâillement.

C'était Asari Ugetsu, le premier gardien de la pluie. Tsuna se souvint de ce que Reborn lui avait dit.

_Asari Ugetsu aimait la musique plus que tout, et ne possédait pas sa propre épée, quand il a entendu que son ami étranger, Vongola Primo, avait des problèmes, il vendit l'instrument auquel il tenait plus que sa propre viepour payer des armes et le voyage afin de pouvoir l'aider. Il n'a pas hésité à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour son ami._

Exactement comme lui. Enfin, Yamamoto jouait toujours au baseball mais- "A-ah !" s'écria Tsuna, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la porte, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas fermée. La porte s'ouvrit et Tsuna tomba, laissant s'échapper un " EEP !" de surprise en touchant le sol.

"Ah, tu vas bien ?" Tsuna leva le regard pour voir le premier gardien de la pluie le regarder, surpris.

Il avait oublié à quel point cet homme ressemblait à Yamamoto. Tsuna se redressa "D-désolé !" piailla-il, se penchant légèrement.

"Non, tout va bien." l'assura Asari, souriant, en posant sa flute avant de se pencher et d'attraper la main de Tsuna. Tirant fermement dessus il remit le châtain sur ses pieds. " Étais-tu en train d'écouter ? "

Tsuna le remercia et épousseta sa chemise, regardant le sol, trop embarrassé pour lever le regard.

"A-ah, oui … vous jouez de la flute ?" demanda Tsuna. Il pensait que l'homme avait abandonné.

Asari rit, Tsuna releva alors le regard vers lui. "Oui. Pas autant qu'auparavant, mais je joue toujours."

"J-Je vois…" Tsuna tourna sa tête légèrement, observant la pièce.

C'était très… traditionnel contrairement aux autres pièces dans le manoir. Il y avait un tatami au sol, des épées étaient accrochée au mur, les portes du placard semblaient avoir été remplacées par des feuilles shoji. Il y avait même une petite table avec des coussins autour.

"Mon pays natal me manque beaucoup." avoua Asari, captant le regard de Tsuna. L'homme sourit. "Mais si je peux être utile à Giotto ici, je resterai."

Tsuna regarda Asari, lui souriant nerveusement. "Um… Ma maison me manque, aussi." Confessa-il en riant, tendu, et se grattant le bas de la nuque. " Et ça fait seulement une nuit… "

Asari hocha la tête, compréhensif, avant de montrer un petit set de thé sur le haut de sa table.

"Voudrais-tu boire du thé ?"

"Um… oui s'il vous plait." Asari hocha de la tête et, d'un geste, dit à Tsuna d'aller près de la petite table. Tsuna s'assit sur l'un des coussins.

Asari était fort similaire à Yamamoto… mais il était plus poli et parlait plus doucement. Peut-être était-ce parce que Yamamoto était un athlète alors qu'Asari était un musicien…

Pendant que Tsuna se plongeait dans ses réflexions, le son de l'eau bouillante emplit la pièce. Asari revint avec le thé et s'assit, servant une tasse à Tsuna et lui-même.

"Je ne pense pas avoir eu ton nom, la nuit dernière." Dit Asari, en souriant.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah. Je m'appelle Asari Ugetsu."

Tsuna hocha de la tête, même s'il le savait déjà. Il prit sa tasse de thé et en but une gorge avant de la reposer, regardant l'eau onduler. " Je… J'ai aussi un ami qui a abandonné quelque chose d'important pour moi. "

Asari leva un sourcil. "Comment sais-tu que j'ai abandonné quelque chose d'important pour Giotto ?"

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent.'Oh mince !' "Ah ! Um…" Tsuna déglutit sous le regard d'Asari. "Vous avez quitté le Japon pour Primo, n'est ce pas ?" Piailla-il.

Asari hocha la tête, sirotant son thé. "Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, j'ai aussi vendu mon vieil instrument pour des épées pour aider Giotto, aussi."

"O-oh. Je vois." Murmura Tsuna. Il avait eu chaud. Vraiment chaud.

"Qu'est ce que ton ami à abandonné ?" demanda curieusement Asari, regardant Tsuna. " Si ce n'est pas trop personnel, bien sûr. "

Fallait-il vraiment laisser quelque chose d'autre dans ce genre dit ?

"C-C'est bon… il a abandonné un sport… "

"Hm ? Est-ce le Kendo ? Sumo ? ou alors un sport de l'ouest ?"

"Um… un sport de l'ouest…" Tsuna doutait que le baseball soit déjà arrivé au Japon.

"Je vois." Sourit Asari. "Qu'a t-il abandonné pour- ?"

"UGETSU!" La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un G pantelant. "As-tu vu…" il s'interrompit en voyant Tsuna et Asari, tout deux tranquilement assis autour d'une table, buvant du thé.

"Oh ? Es-tu en train de jouer à un jeu ?" demanda curieusement Asari, regardant G, tout en buvant une gorgée de thé. " Tu joues à la puce avec Lampo ? "

"…" Tsuna jeta un oeil inquiet aux poings serrés de G.

"Um…Asari-san… vous ne devriez pas vraiment…"

"ESPECE DE BATARD !" hurla G à un Asari seulement à moitié surpris. "POURQUOI ETES-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX EN TRAIN DE BOIRE DU… THE ? ET GAMIN ! " Tsuna émit un petit cri alors que G se tournait vers lui. " POURQUOI N'ES TU PAS DANS TA CHAMBRE ? "

"J-J'avais faim…"

"TU AVAIS FAIM- ?"

"Maa, maa." Sourit Asari, se levant et marchant aux côtés de G et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. "Calme toi, G. Il n'a rien fait de mal."

G chassa la main d'Asari loin de son épaule, lui adressant un regard qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui. " Tch ! " grogna-t-il, s'énervant et ayant l'air absolument furieux.

"….hm."observa Asari. "G est plus en colère que d'habitude…"

Tsuna se redressa et regarda l'homme aux cheveux rouges avant de se tourner vers le gardien de la pluie. A présent, il était debout et s'inclinait, en signe d'excuse. " D-Désolée ! Je n'aurais pas du quitter ma chambre-"

"Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, Tsunayoshi-kun." Dit Asari, se tournant vers le Tsuna en souriant. "Il devient juste inhabituellement grincheux."

"C'est probablement parce qu'il a fait du grabuge pour me lever." Soupira une voix. Un homme familier avec des cheveux blonds rentra dans le champ de vision de Tsuna.

"Oh! Giotto!" s'exclama Asari de surprise. "Que c'est-il passé ?"

"Il a défoncé ma porte parce qu'il avait peur que cet enfant ne tente de m'assassiner." Expliqua Giotto, fixant ledit garçon. Tsuna, surpris, cligna des yeux.

"Assassiner…" se bidonna Asari. "G est toujours aussi protecteur, n'est ce pas ?"

"En effet" sourit gentiment Primo, il gloussa avant de fixer Tsuna à nouveau. Ce dernier eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"Tsunayoshi, c'est ça ? Peux-tu venir avec moi ?" Tsuna tressaillit en sentant un petit quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme qui évoquait un ordre.

"Uh… Naturellement…" Tsuna s'approcha, se sentant plus qu'un peu inquiet.

Giotto sourit à l'expression de Tsuna. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'y a pas de problème."

Peut-être. Ce mot non-prononcé flotta dans l'air, Tsuna s'en mordit la lèvre avant de hocher de la tête, marchant jusqu'au blond. Asari envoya un sourire rassurant à Tsuna.

"Suis-moi." Giotto commença à marcher dans le couloir, faisant signe à Tsuna de le suivre. Le brun salua d'un geste Asari avant de lui emboîter le pas. Primo le conduit à travers les couloirs avant de se tourner et d'ouvrir une porte, révélant une chambre inoccupée.

Primo s'avança vers une chaise à côté d'un bureau sur lequel il s'assit avant d'indiquer à Tsuna de prendre place sur le lit. Tsuna déglutit et obéit.

Tout deux s'observèrent l'un l'autre pendant une minute, sous un silence gênant.

"Qui es-tu ?" Giotto brisa finalement le silence, s'appuyant contre sa chaise et croisant ses bras, fixant Tsuna avec une expression soudainement vide d'émotion qui surprit le garçon.

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." Bégaya Tsuna, se sentant tout de suite beaucoup plus nerveux d'être dans la même pièce que son arrière-arrière-arrière grand père…

Primo le jaugea pendant un moment. Tsuna regardait le sol, espérant qu'il ne demanderait rien de trop spécifique.

"As-tu un rapport quelconque avec moi ?" s'enquit Primo. Tsuna fit de son mieux pour ne pas hoqueter de surprise. "Quelque-uns de mes gardiens croient que tu es… mon fils ou quelque chose. Tu es un cousin ? "

Tsuna fixa le sol avec encore plus d'insistance, serrant les poings. " Um, p-pas v-vraiment… "

Tsuna pensait que Giotto aurait plissé les yeux, mais lorsque Tsuna leva la tête, ils n'étaient pas plus fermés. " Je vois. " Primo se pencha un peu plus, posant un coude sur le bureau. " Pourquoi es-tu ici, Tsunayoshi ? "

"Je…Je ne sais pas." Murmura Tsuna en tremblant. "J'ai juste fini ici… d'une façon ou d'une autre." Tsuna se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir trouvé de meilleure excuse.

"D'où viens-tu ?"

Mais arrête de poser des questions ! "Japon…"

Primo soupira. "Tsunayoshi, tu réalises que les Vongola n'ont personne au japon, mis à part Asari et quelques-uns de ses amis ?"

Oh, merde. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il était tellement sous pression...

"Je veux savoir la vérité, Tsunayoshi." Dit sérieusement Primo, ses yeux oranges regardant droit dans les iris bruns de Tsuna. " Tu es apparu au milieu de nulle part en plein débat de notre réunion, et on dirait bien que tu vas rester ici pour un bon moment, aussi. Je veux être capable de te croire pendant que tu seras ici. "

Tsuna pouvait-il réellement lui dire ? Peut-être que ça ne changerait pas trop le cours du temps… mais que faire si ça le changeait ? Mais ça pourrait peut-être ne pas le faire… Tsuna secoua la tête, forçant les idées confuses de sortir de sa tête. S'il ne disait rien… Primo continuerait de lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau, vu qu'il savait apparemment que Tsuna cachait quelque chose.

Il… n'avait pas le choix. Même s'il ne le croyait pas, dans tous les cas, il devait dire quelque chose. Tsuna leva les yeux et plongea une fois de plus son regard dans celui de Giotto.

"Si je vous le dis…" soupira Tsuna, admettant sa défaite. "Vous ne devrez le dire à personne."

Giotto leva un sourcil avant d'acquiescer d'un simple coup de tête.

Tsuna inspira profondément avant de baisser les yeux, encore. C'est parti…

"Vous n'allez probablement pas me croire… mais… je viens du futur…"

Silence. Après que presque une minute se soit passée, Tsuna releva la tête.

Les yeux de Primo s'était élargis de surprise. "Quoi ?"

"Je… viens du futur… 150 ans, plus précisément…" Les yeux de Primo s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsque Tsuna ajouta cette... précision.

Après une minute ou deux, Primo sembla recouvrer ses esprits et fit geste à Tsuna de continuer. Ce dernier observa ses mains. " Je ne mentais pas, tout à l'heure… je viens du Japon, et je suis des Vongola. Mon père est réellement dans les Vongola, aussi… et dans le futur, les Vongola ont beaucoup de personnes au Japon. " Giotto sembla regarder Tsuna sans le croire. " Les Vongola sont devenus une des plus puissantes familles de la Mafia… "

Giotto fixa Tsuna, l'air sidéré. Finalement, il dit : "Les Vongola existent toujours, dans 150 ans ?..."

Tsuna était légèrement surpris. Il le croyait. "O-Oui…nous avons un neuv- je veux dire un Decimo."

Primo ne fit qu'observer Tsuna pendant un moment.

"J'ai besoin de quelques preuves." soupira-t-il finalement, se massant les tempes. "Je ne peux pas te croire simplement comme ça."

Tsuna hocha la tête. "Vous êtes Vongola Primo. Vous et G avez créé les Vongola ensemble. Et…" Tsuna n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il pouvait mentionner cela… "Votre meilleur ami, Shimon Cozart. C'est lui qui a eut l'idée de créer un groupe de vigilance. "

Giotto l'observa, surpris. "Très bien… Je te crois." Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Mais, Primo poursuivit: "Mais comment sais-tu que c'était Cozart ? Et pourquoi es-tu dans cette ligne de temps ?"

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai fini ici, et comment revenir… Longue histoire. Très longue." S'il vous plait, ne me demandez pas de la raconter…

Même si Tsuna avait dit à Giotto ce qui était du futur, il ne voulait pas que Primo sache qu'il était le Vongola Decimo…

"J'aimerais bien rester pour l'écouter." déclara Primo, regardant sa montre. "Mais j'ai une réunion important dans 5 minutes."

Tsuna s'effondra presque de soulagement. "O-oh."

Giotto leva les yeux et sourit à Tsuna, pour le rassurer.

"Pour toute autre personne que mes gardiens, tu seras connu comme un parent lointain. Vu que tu me ressembles…"

Il était loin de se douter à quel point il était proche de la réalité. "O-okay…"

Primo se leva soudainement. "Très bien, alors je vais faire une rapide introduction de toi à mes gardiens avant de partir." Lorsqu'il vit le regard anxieux de Tsuna, il ajouta. "Je ne leur dirai rien à propos du futur…" Tsuna hocha la tête, reconnaissant et suivit Primo hors de la pièce.

Après beaucoup de tournants et de virages que Tsuna essaya de mémoriser, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite pièce, qui tenait lieu de la salle à manger, apparemment pour une utilisation quotidienne. Assis autour de la table luxueuse qui était au milieu de la pièce, tous les gardiens de Primo, sauf Daemon Spade et Lampo. Alaude était assis dans son coin privé tandis que G, Asari, et Knuckle étaient installés ensemble. Il semblait que Knuckle tentait d'entammer une conversation avec Alaude, aussi. Pour se ramasser misérablement un vent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsque Primo et Tsuna entrèrent dans la pièce. Alaude étrécit les yeux en voyant Tsuna, ce qui fit déglutir le garçon de peur. Il était exactement comme Hibari…sans le credo « mordre à mort. »

"Tout le monde." Commença Giotto, regardant maintenant un Tsuna confus et tremblant qui essayait d'éviter le regard perçant d'Alaude (c'était presque identique à celui d'Hibari.) comme si sa vie en dépendait." Voici Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il vient du Japon, et restera avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de rentrer chez lui. Et, ne l'attaquez pas pendant qui sera ici. " Primo darda son regard sur G et Alaude. " Tsunayoshi, tu as déjà rencontré ces gens, mais voici G, Alaude, Asari et Knuckle. " Primo les montra en citant leurs noms. " Lampo est probablement parti visiter sa famille, et Daemon est parti sur une mission externe pour le moment. " Alors cet homme n'était pas là… Tsuna espéra qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant très, très, très longtemps. Primo lança un regard à son bras-droit. " G, fais lui visiter la ville aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Il est étranger… Tu as probablement envie d'un peu explorer ?" dit-il en observant Tsuna.

Eh, bien, c'était vrai… mais visiter la ville avec G… Tsuna tressallit lorsque l'homme lui offrit un regard brûlant, mais il hocha la tête.

"Je vais partir, maintenant. Mais avant, G, j'ai besoin de te parler pendant un petit moment." L'homme aux cheveux rouges étrécit les yeux et acquiesça, se levant de sa chaise et suivant Giotto qui sortait de la pièce.

Knuckle et Asari lui sourirent avant de retourner à leurs petits-déjeuners, pendant qu'Alaude continuait de lui jeter des regards méfiants, lui donnant… Tsuna gémit mentalement. Pourquoi Primo devait le laissé à la merci de ces personne ?

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Primo ?" grogna G, donnant un léger coup de pied dans le mur du couloir.

"Je suis plutôt convaincu que ce garçon est digne de confiance." Soupira Giotto, observant la salle à manger. "Crois-moi. Le seul problème est le fait qu'il cache quelque chose. Je crois que c'est plutôt gros."

"Alors pourquoi tu le crois ?" grogna G.

"Hyper intuition." Sourit Giotto, tapotant sa tête.

G le regarda, septique. "Très bien… Tu vas diriger cette réunion diplomatique, maintenant ?"

"En effet" dit macabrement Giotto. "Vu comment évoluent les choses, on dirait qu'il va y avoir une guerre toutes armes dehors dans peu de temps."

Giotto devait mener une réunion avec plusieurs têtes de familles mafieuses. Celles-ci étaient les bonnes, et Giotto espérait qu'ils désireraient créer une alliance pour la guerre à venir.

"Tu as tes gardes ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux aucun de nous avec toi ?"

Giotto rit, tapotant l'épaule de G. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux prendre soin de moi-même. J'ai mes gants. "

"…très bien…" Giotto soupira à reticence de G.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller." Giotto envoya une tape amical dans le dos de G avant de partir. " Aussi, prends soin de Tsunayoshi. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est important. "

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était supposé être beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai toujours un examen débile de gym restant… qui fait attention au cour de gym ? -_- Restés alerte pour le prochain chapitre !<p>

* * *

><p>Mwahahaha ~<p>

... Au fait... Je vous invite à répondre au sondage qui est posté en fin de chapitre 5 sur ma fiction, habituellement je ne fais pas de pub sur une traduction, mais là, c'est pour faciliter les choses :3

Ciao ciao ~


	4. G et culpabilité

**Hi guuuuuuuys ~ !**

**Oui, je sais, je suis ENCORE un peu en retard, mais vous ne m'en voulez pas, hein, hein ?  
><strong>

**J'étends mon vote, et, comme certaines personnes auront pu le voir dans The Forgotten Time, mieux connu chez les francophone sous le nom de Le Temps Oublié, donc je répète ce même message, ne vous en affolez pas : _Si vous voulez que je traduise cette FanFiction avant les deux autres, faites le moi savoir via review, ou même MP ! Mais faites le moi savoir._**

******Ce serait dommage que votre traduction préférée soit la dernière à être traduite, n'est ce pas ?**

**Parce que pour le moment c'est celle-ci qui est en dernière position !**

**Rendez-vous compte ! Vous pouvez même me mettre des commentaires anonymes ! Je vais vous donner quelques exemple :**

**Si vous êtes inscrit, ca va donner :**

_Lokiit__ama vous a laissé une review :_

Salut !

[ Si vous êtes positif/ve ] KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ADOOOORE ! LA SUITE ! LA SUITE !

Au fait, je vote pour cette traduction, c'est la meilleur du monde *w* ( Okay, je sors. )

[ Si vous êtes négatif/ve ] 'Tin. Elle est pourrie ta traduction. Franchement, tu pourrais t'améliorer, quoi.

Elle est tellement naze que je vais pas voter pour elle, tiens. Je préfère celle de Kuro-Squ-Chan.

Allez, salut la loseuse.

**Tandis que si vous n'êtes pas inscrit :**

_Veuillez inscrire un pseudonyme :_

_Loki ( Anonyme ) vous a laissé une review :_

[idem que ci-dessus]

**Bon, allez, mise à part ça... [ 'ça' étant EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANT A L'EXTRÊME ! ]**

**( A mes chers lecteurs, certains auront peut-être remarqué l'extrême ressemblance entre les deux textes, mais ce n'est que du copier coller o/ [ Vu que je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à dire.] )**

**Allez ! Je commence :**

**Merci à mes tendres revieweurs :**

**- hinatanatkae**

**- Audragon**

**- Ayumi Watari**

**- Reboyama**

**DISCLAIMER, now : KHR ne m'appartient pas, cette fiction non plus.**

**L'auteur est Senna-X3**

**Et ma bêta-lectrice est Yukiche**

**Enjoy ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L'école est FINIE ^.^ Mis à part ça, il y a un peu d'Italien dans ce chapitre, donc, désolée si c'est faux X3 Heu, et aussi, remerciement SUPER SPECIAL à « The person who lives over the rainbow » xD<strong>

* * *

><p>G fixait le gamin d'un regard méchant, se demandant comment un gosse aussi timide pouvait être assez important pour que Giotto le dise.<p>

Après que Giotto lui ait dit que le garçon était digne de confiance, il s'était lentement dirigé vers la salle à manger, essayant de deviner comment le petit avait gagné la confiance de Giotto si…si facilement. D'accord, Giotto était un peu trop ouvert pour son bien, mais… qu'avait donc dit le gamin pour gagner sa confiance ?

Bien sûr, il croyait en l'opinion de Giotto, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester suspicieux. Après tout, ce gosse était apparu de nulle part.

Lorsqu'il enfin avait atteint la salle à manger, le garçon avait déjà rejoint Asari l'idiot et Knuckle sans cerveau, discutant en mâchouillant un morceau de pain, ou quelque chose comme ça, peu importe. Il souriait et acquiesçait aux mots enthousiastes de Knuckle.

Le gamin faisait indéniablement partie de la mafia, vu que Giotto l'avait dit. Mais comment réussissait-il à paraître si innocent lorsque la mafia n'était remplie que de sang ?

« Oh ! » Asari avait souri lorsque le bras droit du boss était rentré dans la pièce. « G ! Tsuna et moi parlions justement de toi -»

G était aussitôt reparti.

Mais, malheureusement, peu après, vers midi, il s'était souvenu que Primo voulait qu'il emmène le gamin en ville. Il s'était alors glissé à contrecœur hors de sa chambre et avait commencé à chercher le gosse. Une fois qu'il eut mit la main dessus (il était encore avec Asari ) le bras droit avait donc mené le garçon, qui semblait terrorisé, hors de la chambre, puis hors du manoir Vongola.

G avait conduit Tsuna à la pâtisserie, le forçant à marcher depuis le QG (il aurait juré que le gamin n'en avait pas le cran). Ils s'y étaient installés, et les voilà tels qu'ils étaient maintenant: assis dans un silence gênant, le gamin mordillant nerveusement son sandwich et lui, G, fixant durement son visage. Il était probablement en train de l'effrayer, mais, honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Il était trop occupé à penser pour le remarquer.

A un moment, le gamin leva la tête de son sandwich et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, regardant G, mais dès qu'il le vit, il laissa échapper un petit couinement terrorisé et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Quelle poule mouillée…

* * *

><p>Tsuna observait son bout de pain comme si sa vie en dépendait.<p>

Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi ?

Tsuna jeta rapidement un petit regard à G. Au moins, il ne le transperçait plus de ses envies de meurtre. Maintenant il tuait son café du regard…Tsuna frissonna mentalement. G était aussi effrayant que Gokudera avant qu'il ne s'auto-proclame bras droit de Tsuna…peut-être plus. Mais hey, au moins G n'avait pas essayé de le tuer. Mais c'était surement grâce à Primo. Non… G avait essayé de le tuer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tsuna soupira mentalement, et mangea son dernier bout de pain.

Il attendit quelques secondes, que G remarque qu'il avait fini, mais l'homme semblait trop occupé à regarder…fixer méchamment sa tasse, ayant l'air profondément pensif. Tsuna repensa à ce que Reborn lui avait dit une fois, il y a longtemps:

_« Il a participé à la création du groupe de vigilance qui est par la suite devenu __la famille __Vongola. Il était un ami d'enfance de Primo, et devint aussi le bras droit de Primo. » _

Tsuna observa l'homme. Il…Il était comme Gokudera-kun au fond… Reborn lui avait aussi dit à quel point l'adulte, du moins durant son enfance, avait le sang chaud, les difficultés à gagner sa confiance, et extrêmement loyal à ceux qu'ils l'avaient gagné.

… Son propre bras-droit autoproclamé commençait à manquer à Tsuna, à force d'y penser.

« Um….G-san… »

L'homme leva la tête et cligna des yeux en voyant que Tsuna avait terminé de manger.

« Oh. Tu as fini ? » Tsuna acquiesça nerveusement lorsque l'homme se leva. « Très bien, allons y alors. Primo veut que je te montre la ville, donc c'est ce que je vais faire. »

« D-D'accord… » Tsuna se redressa et suivit l'homme hors de la boulangerie, laissant la bonne odeur de pain chaud derrière lui.

Ils commencèrent à visiter la ville. G montra de nombreux bâtiments. Tsuna fixait le roux même quand il parlait. Il n'était pas si effrayant que ça lorsqu'il n'arborait pas son regard tueur.

Sur la route, ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes. G semblait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. Il salua un fleuriste, un couple de personne lambda, et un dirigeant de supérette, leur parlant à tous en Italien.

« Oh ! Un chat ! » s'exclama Tsuna à un moment, s'accroupissant pour saluer un petit chat qui lui rappelait fort Uri. Lorsqu'il tendit une main pour l'apprivoiser, le chat s'éloigna. « E-Eh ? » Tsuna observa l'animal marcher droit vers G… et il le regarda aussi se frotter contre la jambe de l'adulte. Tsuna pensa que le chat venait de courir à sa perte… mais, étonnamment, G se baissa et caressa la tête du chat.

La bouche de Tsuna s'ouvrit de surprise. Il la referma lorsque G le regarda à nouveau.

« On continue. » murmura l'homme, se redressant abruptement et commençant à s'éloigner. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et il du courir pour le rattraper. Il accorda un dernier regard au chat avant de partir.

_Était-ce…du poisson ? _

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils n'admiraient pas des églises ou des clochers, G semblait assassiner du regard toute personne suspicieuse qui passait. Tsuna était un peu curieux ( et sur les nerfs ), alors il lui posa la question.

« Um…G-san, pourquoi fixez-vous…tout le monde ? » demanda Tsuna, regardant le roux. G renvoya un regard de mépris à Tsuna avant de répondre.

« Il y a beaucoup d'étrangers aujourd'hui. » murmura G, regardant autour de lui, étant un peu distrait. « Je me dois de voir s'il n'y aucune personne suspicieuse. Ils pourraient en avoir après Primo. Je dois le protéger… »

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Ça ressemblait tellement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait…

_« Jyuudaime ! » _

« … » Tsuna soupira mentalement.

Tsuna fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées lorsque G lui attrapa une épaule, arrêtant le garçon en plein milieu de sa marche. « Che…trouvons un autre chemin. » murmura G en avisant un groupe d'homme bizarres en costard au milieu de la place publique. G commença à pousser Tsuna dans une direction différente. Tsuna observa les hommes. Faisaient-ils…partie de la mafia ?

Avant que les deux hommes puissent s'éloigner complètement, l'un des hommes en costard les trouva. Malheureusement, ils les reconnurent, principalement grâce aux cheveux de G.

« E Guardiano di la Tempesta di Vongola Primo ! » hurla l'un des hommes en Italien, faisant cligner Tsuna des yeux, il était confus. Ils commencèrent à courir. Tsuna entendit G jurer sous son souffle et il s'arrêta là où il était.

« Ne dis rien. » lui murmura G, avant de se tourner vers les hommes, son visage dénué d'émotions.

« Vongola Prima ha un figlio ? » rugit l'un des hommes tout en se bidonnant, à cause du volume vocal, Tsuna se recula légèrement. Il observa le visage de G. Il semblait étonnement sérieux. Ce qui signifiait que ces personnes avaient sans doute des mauvaises intentions.

« No. Questo è un suo parente da un paese straniero. » Répondit G d'une voix serrée.

A présent, Tsuna regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté les fois où Gokudera-kun avait tenté de lui apprendre l'Italien. Et on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas exactement le meilleur élève du monde…Il était nul en Anglais, de même qu'en Italien. Pour lui, tout ce qu'ils disaient était un charabia incompréhensible.

« Che deve dire che questo ragazzo si preoccupa molto, no ? » dit l'un des hommes en lorgnant Tsuna de telle façon que ça le fit frissonner de peur.

G n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il ne fit que lui envoyer un regard méprisant avant d'attraper le dessus du bras de Tsuna et de le traîner plus loin, le brun un émit un petit cri de surprise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils purent voir le manoir que G le lâcha.

Lorsqu'il fut libre, Tsuna haletait, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux. G avait pratiquement couru tout le chemin !

« Qui…Qui étaient ces gens ? » réussit-il a articuler, entre deux inspirations. « Qu'est…qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

« … » G observa la route par laquelle ils étaient arrivés avant de s'autoriser la parole. « Ils font partie d'une famille mafieuse qui est venue pour la réunion de Primo, elle est appelée _Vuoto_. Ils…essayaient seulement de causer des ennuis, en quelque sorte. »

Le visage de G sembla plus fermé que jamais lorsqu'il conclut sa déclaration.

« Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter. N'y prête plus attention. »

* * *

><p>Alors que lui et le gamin faisaient chemin vers le manoir Vongola, G serra les poings.<p>

Ces salopards…

_« C'est le gardien de la tempête de Vongola Primo ! » hurla l'un des hommes. Quelques personnes de leur groupe se retournèrent et remarquèrent Tsuna, G les entendit prononcer le mot « fils ». _

_« … » G proféra des injures dans sa barbe et fit volte-face, chuchotant au gamin de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, il se tourna vers les hommes, son visage lavé de toute émotions. _

_Saleté de Famiglia Vuoto… G n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi Giotto avait invité cette famille pour créer une alliance… _

_Cette famille mafieuse, comme la plupart des familles que Giotto avait invitées, vivait très loin de cette ville. Et cette ville était principalement dirigée par les Vongola, donc les autres familles n'osaient pas trop s'approcher. Mais…depuis que Giotto avait organisé cette réunion pour créer des traités d'alliance, des familles venant de toute l'Italie étaient arrivés dans la petite ville. Malgré le fait que Primo ait posté __d'innombrables gardes __autour de la ville pour empêcher le moindre problème, avec autant d'autres familles dans les parages, il devenait difficile de maintenir la paix dans cette petite ville tranquille. _

_« Vongola Primo a un fils ? » se bidonna l'un des hommes, lorgnant Tsuna qui tremblait et était terrifié. _

_« Non. » répliqua fermement G. « C'est un proche d'un pays étranger. » _

_« Alors il doit sans doute être très important pour Vongola Primo, non ? » Se moqua celui qui était visiblement le dirigeant du groupe, ne lâchant pas Tsuna du regard et le faisant alors se rapprocher de G. _

Le visage de G s'assombrit. Cet homme les menaçait pratiquement d'utiliser Tsuna en tant qu'otage contre Giotto !

Il devrait le dire à Giotto lorsqu'ils seraient de retour au manoir… Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller à cette réunion avec lui, mais cet idiot avait insisté pour y aller seul. Il devrait être en train de protéger son meilleur ami et supérieur au lieu de surveiller ce gamin.

* * *

><p>Tsuna détailla le visage de G pour la cinquième fois en quelques minutes. L'homme ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il était occupé à mépriser le vide…une fois de plus. Tsuna se mordit la lèvre avant d'élever la voix.<p>

« Um…G-san…Est…est-ce que tu es un bon ami de Primo ? »

L'adulte cligna des yeux en secouant la tête, avant de fixer Tsuna, qui lui, fut surprit d'être simplement regardé, et non toisé du regard.

« Eh…ouai… on est amis d'enfance. » répondit suspicieusement G. Tsuna tenta de sourire.

« Oh… j'étais juste curieux…mais comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? »

G continua de fixer le brun quelques secondes. « … » Il soupira, se frotta l'arrière du cou et détourna les yeux.

« En fait…lorsque j'avais cinq ans, ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là, j'ai essayé de sauver un chat qui était coincé en haut d'un arbre. » murmura G. Le brun cligna des yeux, surprit. Un chat ? « J'ai réussit à grimper et l'aider à redescendre…Mais j'ai alors réalisé à quel point la distance qui me séparait du sol était importante…. Et que la branche sur laquelle j'étais était en train de céder sous mon poids. Heureusement, Giotto passait par là et utilisa son propre corps en guise de coussin, ce qui adoucit ma chute de… beaucoup. A la place de m'ouvrir le crâne, je m'en suis sortit avec une jambe cassée, mais Giotto lui, avec un bras cassé… » G soupira et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Une cigarette ? Il sortit aussi un briquet et alluma sa cigarette avant de la mettre en bouche. « Depuis ce jour, je lui ait juré que je resterai à ses côtés. Peu m'importe que ses problèmes soient insignifiant ou énormes. »

Tsuna le fixa, surpris.

Cette histoire était aussi la sienne : il avait sauvé Gokudera d'une auto-explosion avec ses dynamites. Après quoi, Gokudera avait fait serment d'une loyauté sans failles envers lui. Puis, rencontre avec Yamamoto. Le jeune homme avait fini par abandonner le baseball pour suivre la voie de l'épée, pour lui.

Cette histoire était aussi cette de Giotto : Il avait sauvé G de la mort. Après quoi, G lui jura loyauté et fidélité sans pareilles. Puis, rencontre avec Asari. Et l'homme avait abandonné la musique pour suivre la voie de l'épée, pour lui.

_GAAAH !_ hurla intérieurement Tsuna en se tenant la tête. Qu'est ce qui clochait avec sa famille ?

« Oi…tu vas bien ? » s'enquit G, qui semblait un chouilla, un tout petit peu inquiet en voyant Tsuna prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Ah…non…désolé. » Tsuna lâcha ses cheveux et continua de marcher. « Est-ce…Est-ce que tu aimes les chats, G-san ? »

Tsuna observa G 'tch'er en détournant le regard. Les joues de l'adulte étaient-elles rouges ? Tsuna n'était pas sûr. C'était peut-être un jeu de lumière, ou pas. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

…Sa réaction parlait d'elle-même. En plus, Gokudera avait aussi Uri… Même si Uri ne l'appréciait visiblement pas autant...

Tsuna rit maladroitement en se frottant l'arrière du cou. « C'est juste que…j'ai un ami qui te ressemble beaucoup. Mais…il est beaucoup plus cassant, il a le sang chaud, il est un peut trop têtu et il a des tendances plutôt sur-protectrice. » Tsuna soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient vraiment beaucoup…

G leva un sourcil. Pendant une seconde, Tsuna pensait qu'il l'interrogerait comme Asari l'avait fait, mais il ne prononça mot.

« Yare yare~ Ce n'était pas toi lorsque tu étais plus jeune ? » Tsuna se retourna vers la voix pour apercevoir Lampo, portant un sac apparemment de nourriture dans ses bras. Visiblement, il était de retour de sa visite familiale. Lampo regarda Tsuna. « Hey, Mini-Primo. »

… Mini-Primo ?

G était déjà pas mal sur les nerfs, et ne put pas se retenir très longtemps. Ses sourcils eurent un mouvement convulsif. « Connard… » G coinça la tête de l'adolescent sous son bras.

« Ow ! Owowowowow ! » beugla Lampo, s'accrochant au bras qui bouchait ses voies respiratoires. Tsuna grimaça lorsque toute la nourriture s'étala sur le sol.

« Um… » tenta Tsuna pour dire qu'ils attiraient l'attention… mais ses mots s'évanouirent instantanément lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage de G. Terrifiant.

« Stupide gosse ! » grogna-il, énervé, toujours avec Lampo bloqué sous son bras. Finalement, G lui rendit sa liberté et l'adolescent s'écroula pathétiquement au sol. « Ne dis pas des choses qui sont fausses ! »

Lampo, face contre terre, murmura « Tu viens juste de prouver mes dires. »

« Pourquoi tu- ! »

« Maa, maa, ne vous battez pas ! » s'amusa une voix enthousiaste. Tsuna releva la tête, surpris mais rassuré. Ils étaient plus près du manoir qu'il pensait. Ils étaient du moins assez près pour qu'Asari les entende et vienne, rieur et enthousiaste.

« Laisse donc un moment de répit à Lampo. » rit Asari en se dirigeant vers Lampo et l'aidant à se relever. « Il va bien, n'est ce pas ? »

G leur envoya a chacun d'eux un regard mauvais, qui aurait pu les tuer. Lampo se mit a trembler à vue d'œil, mais Asari ne fit qu'en rire. L'homme s'en alla aussi vite qu'une tempête (**A/N** : aussi vite qu'une tempête Vous avez compris ? « Tempête » ? Gardien de la tempête ? HAHAHAHA…okay, c'est pas marrant.*toussote* Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. [1] ), laissant un Tsuna effrayé.

Asari rit à nouveau en tapotant la tête d'un Lampo terrifié et sourit à Tsuna. « Ton ami à l'air de ressembler exactement à G lorsqu'il était plus jeune. »

Tsuna lui rendit nerveusement son sourire. « Ha…Ha…ouai… » La famille de Primo… était exactement comme la sienne. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le neuvième les considérait comme une « réincarnation de la première génération ».

Malgré tout…Tsuna se sentait un petit peu mal de n'avoir énuméré que les défauts de Gokudera, et que Lampo ait dit que c'était exactement comme G… G avait du se sentir plutôt insulté. En y repensant, Tsuna se sentit encore plus coupable.

« Okay, Lampo. » commença Asari en observant la nourriture au sol. « Tu nous as encore ramené des choses de la part de tes parents ? »

L'adolescent sembla recouvrer ses esprits. « Ouais. » murmura-il, en se penchant pour ramasser toutes les affaires.

Asari observa Tsuna dut déceler la culpabilité gravée sur son visage. L'épéiste lui sourit gentiment. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. G est toujours comme ça. »

Tsuna força un sourire pour Asari et acquiesça. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité…

* * *

><p>Tsuna se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds dans le hall puis s'arrêta devant la chambre qu'Asari lui avait indiquée. Il observa la porte nerveusement.<p>

C'était…C'était bien la chambre de G, n'est ce pas ? Tsuna souleva encore plus nerveusement le bras et frappa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C-C'est moi. » bégaya Tsuna, toujours aussi nerveux. Il entendit un soupir venu de l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Entre. » Tsuna ouvrit la porte et se glissa de l'autre côté.

G était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert dans les mains et des lunettes sur le nez. Le roux retira ces dernières et observa Tsuna.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Tsuna grimaça devant le ton abrupte et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Pourquoi faisait-il ça, déjà ?

« Heu…Eh bien, je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. »commença Tsuna en baissant la voix et regardant le sol. « Et…aussi, mon ami qui te ressemble…il est vraiment super ! » G leva un sourcil lorsque Tsuna commença à divaguer. « Il est vraiment sur-protecteur, mais ça me rend heureux ! J'ai l'habitude d'être appelé Dame-Tsuna, mais c'est la première personne qui s'est inquiétée pour moi… Et il est aussi le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu, et bien qu'il soit plutôt cassant, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas l'être, et lorsqu'il perd le contrôle, c'est juste lui, et comme il est, et même quand il ne se laisse pas faire, il est vraiment gentil avec les gens qu'il accepte et…et- ! » Tsuna prit une inspiration profonde et était sur le point de continuer lorsque G l'arrêta.

« Oi…Calme toi un peu. » soupira l'adulte en baissant son livre, Tsuna s'arrêta directement. « En revanche je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. »

Tsuna sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

« A-Ah, désolé ! » piailla le brun en s'abaissant bassement, ne fixant rien d'autre que ses pieds. Maintenant, il se sentait totalement embarrassé. « J'ai juste pensé que…il…um… »

Tsuna se figea lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa tête. Clignant des yeux, surpris, il releva la tête pour voir G sortir de la chambre.

« …eh ? »

G gloussa.

'_Il me rappelle vraiment Giotto.'_

* * *

><p>Gokudera, le bras droit de Tsuna-kun, se frappa la tête et les poings au sol, hurlant sa désolation et le fait qu'il était un total échec en tant que bras droit, pendant que Yamamoto d'ordinaire peu calculateur semblait plus subtil que d'habitude, assis sur une chaise pas loin d'Enma, fixant Spanner, Irie et même Giannini travailler sur le bazooka des dix ans.<p>

Cela faisait dix heures que Tsuna avait disparu. Soit 30 heures là où Tsuna-kun se trouvait.

Et la seule information dont ils disposaient sur l'état de Tsuna-kun était qu'il pouvait très bien être mort.

Hibari et Mukuro faisaient toujours la même chose, tonfa contre trident, et ne semblaient absolument pas inquiets à propos de la situation actuelle. Mais Enma pouvait dire que, de la façon dont ils étaient régulièrement distraits, c'est-à-dire leurs yeux dérivant vers le bazooka avant de sauter à nouveau sur leur opposant, c'était tout le contraire. Même eux tenaient à Tsuna…à leur façon. Les gardiens de Tsuna-kun étaient vraiment un drôle de groupe.

La raison pour laquelle tout le monde déprimait était parce que Giannini avait découvert et annoncé qu'il était impossible de ramener Tsuna dans le présent, s'attardant sur des choses qu'Enma n'avaient pas comprises à propos d'espace-temps, monde parallèles, etc, etc…

Bien sûr, après avoir articulé ces mots, il se mit la moitié des plus dangereux mafieux dans la pièce à dos.

Yamamoto dut retenir Gokudera. Hibari et Mukuro (qui cherchaient sans doute une raison de se battre) se précipitèrent sur Giannini, pour finir par se bloquer l'un l'autre, empirant la situation en démarrant un nouveau combat. Même Reborn avait soulevé Léon de son chapeau et l'avait pointé en pistolet sur Giannini, disant qu'il s'en foutait de ses excuses et qu'il voulait un moyen de le ramener ou sinon... De l'autre côté, Chrome semblait encore plus morose, vu qu'elle était déjà dans un coin, Lambo commença à pleurer, et Ryohei hurla « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as dit, mais ça avait l'air mauvais à l'EXTRÊME ! »

Enma soupira et se recroquevilla sur son siège.

« TOI ! KOZARTO ! » Enma releva la tête, surpris, pour voir que Gokudera n'était plus sur le sol, poings fermés, mais devant lui. « C'est de ta faute si Jyuudaime a été envoyé dans le passé ! Si tu avais été plus prudent-»

Enma put voir Yamamoto jeter un regard stupéfait à Gokudera du coin de l'oeil. « Gokudera… »

« Si tu avais cru en Jyuudaime, il n'aurait pas eu ce problème ! Il aurait pu sortir de la ligne de mire facilement, mais il a décidé de t'aider à la place ! Tu n'as aucun mérite à en retirer ! »

Enma grimaça sous tant de brutalité, mais surtout à la véracité des mots que Gokudera beuglait. C'était les mots qui se répétaient dans sa tête depuis que Tsuna l'avait sauvé. Et maintenant, Gokudera les lui crachait à la figure.

Mais c'était vrai…c'était son entière faute. Il aurait du parler à Tsuna-kun. Il n'aurait pas du écouter Julie, qui était alors possédé, ou Daemon. Il… Il aurait du écouter ce que son cœur lui disait, et non écouter ce que les gens autour de lui disaient, leurs propres jugements embrumés par une greffe. Il…il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable, tellement désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait sa vie entière.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour réparer ça. Il désirait plus que tout aider Tsuna-kun mais ne pouvait rien faire.

« Maa, maa, Gokudera . » dit Yamamoto avec une fausse voix d'enthousiasme, plaçant un faux sourire sur ses lèvres que même Enma perça à jour. « Ne t'inquiètes pas trop ! Tsuna à ses gants et ses pilules, n'est ce pas ? Il sera capable de se défendre ! »

Gokudera se retourna vers le jeune homme et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose, mais la referma lorsqu'il vit le faux, douloureux sourire sur le visage de Yamamoto.

« …Che. » Gokudera se retourna et s'en alla plus loin. Yamamoto fixa le garçon avant de se retourner vers Enma et sourire.

« Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas de trop à propos de ce que Gokudera vient de dire. »rit Yamamoto. « Nous sommes tous un peu inquiets pour Tsuna, neh ? »

Enma lui rendit un petit sourire avant d'enterrer sa tête dans ses bras.

'…_Je vais te ramener ici, Tsuna-kun…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviewsfavoris/alertes ! Vraiment, je l'ai ai tous lu et … heu… y ait pensé ? X3 Le prochain chapitre va probablement venir un peu tard la semaine prochaine, mais je vais essayer d'écrire beaucoup durant ce temps là !**

* * *

><p>N'oubliez et surtout pas...<p>

**VOTEZ, le bouton est juste là.**

|v|


	5. Lampo, Knuckle et Cozart

_**Ouh, ça fait longtemps, hein ?**_

_**Enfin, j'aurais du publier ça vendredi passé *facepalm* Je pensais que je devais encore le traduire... puis je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait presque un an que j'avais traduire le chapitre 5 et 6 ! Honte à moi ! **_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes qui datent de longtemps et auxquelles j'aurais du répondre plus tôt, je ne sais même pas si ces personnes lisent encore l'histoire :o**

_mama : _Désolée de ne pas avoir publié ça plus tôt !

_laurilla : _J'espère que l'obus de ton bazooka a rouillé, pour le coup, j'ai pas envie de mourir !

_Feuillou : _Merci beaucoup :)

_Kyosenki : _Merci beaucoup ~

_Sanglante-Mlanie : _Il faut croire que tes menaces n'ont pas très bien fonctionner, pour le coup ( surtout qu'elles étaient à moitié achevées ;) )

**Disclaimer :**

KHR appartient à Akira Amano

_Les Chroniques du Passé_ appartient à **Senna-X3**

Je ne suis qu'une traductrice !

J'ai oublié si ma bêta avait corrigé ce chapitre ou pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Enma tenta de se faire le plus petit possible pendant que Gokudera hurlait sur un Irie semblant terrifié et un Spanner semblant ennuyé. Giannini était déjà partit, tremblant quelque part ( et il était plus vieux que Spanner et Irie ensemble ).<p>

« CA FAIT 24 PUTAIN D'HEURES ! » beugla Gokudera, ses poings fermé à ses côtés. « COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS NE PAS ENCORE AVOIR FINI ? »

« G-Gokudera-san. » bégaya Irie, ses mains levée en guise d'inutile défense contre le terrifiant gardian de la tempête. « N-Nous avons travaillé t-tout ce temps là et n-nous a-avons besoin de d-dormir aussi ! »

« Jyuudaime est coincé on ne sait om, et vous dormez ! » Hurla Gokudera. « Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit ! » ajouta-il.

« Pas que ça ait aidé. » éleva Spanner de derrière le bazooka, tapant quelque chose sur l'ordinateur qui y était relié. Enma essaya de s'étrécir encore un peu plus. Gokudera semblait dix fois plus furieux.

« S-Spanner ! » pleurnicha Irie. Gokudera pivota pour toiser le blond plus jeune.

« ESPECE DE CONNARD ! » rugit-il, sortant sa dynamite.

« Tu déranges la paix. » Les yeux d'Enma s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se tourna vers la voix glaciale. C-C'était…Hibari… avec ses tonfas dégainés… Hibari s'avança, vers Gokudera, levant ses tonfas. « Je vais te mordre à mort. » grogna-il d'un ton meurtrier. Enma sentit son sourcil avoir une convulsion nerveuse. Comment Tsuna arrivait-il seulement à gérer tout ça ?

L'aura venant du gardien du nuage était effrayant… Enma flencha, plus effrayant que Aldehied lorsqu'_elle_ était furieuse.

« Tu veux te battre ? » interrogea Gokudera, se tournant vers Hibari, et allumant les dynamites dans ses mains. Les deux se défièrent du regard. Enma pensa honnêtement que Gokudera n'avait aucune chance. Yamamoto, assez près d'Enma une fois de plus, le réalisa probablement et se leva de son siège.

« Maa, maa. » Le garçon était soudainement aux côtés de Gokudera, tapotant l'épaule de l'adolescent au cheveux argenté tout en souriant. « Pas besoin d'être violent ! Ca va prendre seulement un couple ou deux de jours en plus, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Yamamoto, regardant vers Irie, souriant. Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, soulagé.

« O-Oui, ça va nous prendre un petit peu du temps. » rit Irie, mal à l'aise, se grattant l'arrière du cou. « Mais- »

Irie fut coupé par un son de métal frappant du métal. Hibari s'était lancé en avant, et Yamamoto sortit son épée juste à temps pour bloquer l'attaque qui arrivait. _'D'où ça vient ?' _ pensa Enma, médusé

« Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. » grogna Hibari. Le sourire de Yamamoto commença a diminuer lorsque l'autre commença à poussé contre l'épée de Yamamoto, l'autre tonfa d'Hibari venant pour le frapper.

« Ah, c'est pas bon. » Déglutit Yamamoto, se renforçant pour repousser le tonfa d'Hibari.

« Oï. Tsuna n'est pas là, alors prend le contrôle des choses. » Enma, qui regardait le tout avec une sorte de peur et de fascination sursauta de surprise lorsque la voix de Reborn s'éleva près de lui. Enma fixa l'Arcobaleno debout sur la table la plus proche.

« …Quoi ? » dit Enma, fixant toujours.

« Mets-toi en mode Hyper dernière volonté avant qu'ils-» Reborn pointa du menton à un presque combat à sens unique entre Hibari et Yamamoto. « -détruisent le bazooka. »

Enma cligna des yeux et puis regarda le combat. Ils _étaient _dangereusement près du bazooka… Mais Enma ne pensait pas qu'il avait le droit de les arrêter. Tsuna était leur leader… ils l'avaient tué… mais il avait tiré Tsuna, ce qui le fit disparaître…

Malheureusement, Gokudera décida de se joindre au combat.

« CONNARD ! » Le garçon envoya plusieurs dynamites, les dispersant un peu partout dans la pièce, principalement autour d'Hibari et de Yamamoto. Et du bazooka des dix ans.

Enma haleta. Si il était détruit, Tsuna-kun ne reviendrait jamais.

Enma se précipita devant lui.

Il se mit hâtivement en mode d'hyper volonté, utilisant la gravité pour envoyer les dynamites ailleurs dans la pièce. Et juste à temps. Juste lorsqu'elle était hors d'atteinte, elles explosèrent, détruisant les murs. Heureusement, la pièce ne s'écroula pas. Enma soupira et baissa les bras, laissant son mode hyper disparaître.

C'était beaucoup trop chaud-

« GYUPYAHAHAHA ! Hahaha, Lamno-san veut jouer aussi ! » Le costume de vache de Lambo apparu en haut des escaliers. Lambo descendit les escaliers en courant, une grenade à la main.

« Lambo ! » cria I-Pin, le chassant. « Arrête ça ! »

« Hahaha ! » Lambo lança la grenade, droit sur Enma, qui était juste à côté du bazooka. Les yeux d'Enma s'écarquillèrent juste avant que la grenade explose.

BOOM ! Il eut une explosion énorme, rapidement suivie par un nuage de fumée rose, emplissant toute la pièce.

« Ah, non ! » hurla Irie, toussant alors qu'il éventait la fumée de son visage, regardant le bazooka. Qui gisait à présent au sol.

« Uh oh. » Spanner s'assit et réajusta ses lunettes. « C'est pas bon. »

« Putain, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Gokudera, se mettant sur ses pieds. Tout le monde ( sauf Hibari, apparemment ) avait été bousculé par l'explosion. Irie se précipita sur le bazooka.

« C'est vraiment mauvais ! » Haleta-il.

« Hm ? Où est passé Enma ? » se demanda Yamamoto a voix haute, regardant autour de lui, confus. La fumée s'était dissipée, à présent, montrant que le roux ( red-head … Je déteste cet adjectif o )manquait à l'appel.

« Uh oh. Shimon decimo a été envoyé. » murmura Spanner, maintenant à côté du bazooka et l'examinant de près. « Vu qu'il était tout près de la grenade lorsqu'elle a explosé, il y a une haute possibilité qu'il soit inconscient lorsqu'il va apparaître.. Aussi… Vu que le bazooka a été endommagé, il y a une possibilité que le « temps » soit devenu instable. Comme si un jour pourrait être un mois ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Attends, est-ce que tu l'as programmé pour qu'il l'envoie à la personne du même sang ? » demanda Irie alors que Spanner branchait à nouveau le bazooka sur l'ordinateur.

« Ouais. J'ai fait ça. »

« Donc tu dis qu'il y a une haute probabilité qu'Enma soit inconscient peut-importe où il va arriver ? » s'enquit Reborn.

« Oui ! » dit Irie en pianotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur frénétiquement, semblant avoir une douleur atroce à l'estomac. « On ne peut qu'espérer qu'il ait atterrit quelque part où c'est sûr… »

Personne ne remarqua Reborn lorsqu'il baissa le côté de son chapeau en bas, un sourire narquois décorant les traits de l'Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>Cozart s'étira dans son lit, baillant.<p>

Ah, les bienfaits du sommeil.

Cozart soupira. Prendre soin d'une famille mafieuse qui bougeait toutes les semaines était pas facile. Il avait besoin de ces temps où il pouvait simplement s'asseoir et se relaxer. Il roula sur le côté, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud près de lui, et étant toujours à moitié endormit comme il l'était, il l'enlaça peu importe ce que c'était.

'_Ah…chaud…'_

Puis la chose bougea. C'était presque…humain.

…humain… ?

Les yeux de Cozart s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Couché juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage, dans ses bras, était un enfant, peut-être de quinze ou seize ans, bien endormit. Etrangement, il avait la même couleur de cheveux que lui.

Oh, et il lui ressemblait exactement. Mais en plus jeune.

Et… il dormait sur le même lit.

Et…il l'enlaçait.

« GAAH ! » Cozart se recula brusquement, tombant accidentellement hors de son lit.

Doux jésus il y avait un gamin dans son lit ! Cozart se mit sur ses pied et fixa le gosse.

Il n'avait pas… non. Cozart sentit sa tête. Okay, donc il n'était pas saoul la nuit passée. Et le gamin portait clairement des vêtements donc _ça_ n'aurait pas pu arriver. Et le gosse dormait sur sa couverture, pas en dessous comme l'était Cozart. Donc… il a du venir après qu'il se soit endormit. Cozart était sûr et certain que le gamin n'était pas là quand il est allé dormir.

Il n'avait pas engrossé une fille aléatoire, n'est ce pas ? Ce gamin lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Cozart y repensa. Okay, alors s'il avait eu cet enfant, il aurait du être âgé de… treize ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, il était sûr que ce gamin n'était pas le sien. Peut-être un cousin ? Frère ? Mais il n'avait plus de proches vivants…

Dans sa méditation, Cozart ne remarqua pas que le garçon s'était réveillé, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parl- heu, hurle.

« GAH ! » Cozart leva les yeux, surprit de voir le gamin le fixer, se reculer brusquement, et tomber du lit comme il l'avait fait.

…Peut-être que ses parents avaient eu un autre enfant un secret ?

« A-ah- » Le gamin était toujours sur le sol, fixant Cozart avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « T-Ton… »

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre en silence. Le gosse portait _son_ gilet favoris. Enfin, ça ressemblait à son gilet favoris. C'était apparemment pas celui de Cozart parce qu'il allait parfaitement au gamin. Cozart fixa les yeux de l'enfant, et avec un sursaut, il réalisa qu'il avait exactement les _même_ yeux que lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec les mêmes yeux que lui. Jamais.

Qui était ce gamin ?

* * *

><p>« Tsuna ! Apporte ce colis à Primo. »<p>

« Ah, hai ! » Tsuna trottina vers G et prit le paquet qu'il lui tendait.

« Fait en sorte qu'il arrive sans dommage. » Tsuna hocha de la tête avant de se retourner, emportant le colis.

Ca faisait presque une semaine depuis que Tsuna avait été envoyé dans le passé. Principalement, il faisait les courses, et d'autres choses comme ça pour Giotto. G avait dit quelque chose comme « Si tu veux vivre ici, travaille. Maintenant. »

Primo, bien sûr, lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais Tsuna refusa. G avait raison. Il avait de la nourriture et un lit gratuit… c'était normal qu'il travaille.

De l'autre côté, la maison de Tsuna commençait vraiment à lui manquer. Même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine, Tsuna se demandait tout de même s'il allait un jour rentrer chez lui, ou bien qu'il resterait coincé dans le passé… pour le reste de sa vie.

« Um, G-Giotto-san ! » dit Tsuna, toquant à la porte de Primo. Primo essayait de faire en sorte que Tsuna l'appelle 'Giotto'. Il disait que G, Daemon, et Alaude étaient les seuls qui l'appelaient comme ça, et bien qu'il leur ait demandé un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas le faire, ils le faisaient quand même, malheureusement. Comme tout le monde appelait Tsuna par son prénom entier ou bien Decimo. Tsuna comprenait très bien le sentiment de l'homme.

« Entre. » Tsuna ouvrit la porte.

Depuis son bureau, Giotto leva les yeux vers Tsuna. « Un colis ? »

« O-Oui. G-san m'a dit de vous l'apporter. » Murmura Tsuna, le plaçant sur le bureau de Giotto nerveusement, prudent de ne pas renverser une pile de papier. Comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

« Hm… » Giotto acquiesça, observant le colis. « Merci, Tsunayoshi. »

Tsuna hocha de la tête.

« Aussi, Tsunayoshi… Pourrais-tu apporter cette lettre à la poste pour moi ? » S'enquit Giotto, prenant une enveloppe sur son bureau et la tendant à Tsuna.

« B-Bien sûr ! » Tsuna s'inclina (Giotto lui avait dit de s'incliner pour lui), prenant la lettre, et sortant de la pièce.

Tsuna marcha a travers les couloir, portant à présent la lettre.

« Oh. C'est Mini-Primo. » Tsuna se tourna pour voir Lampo ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à coucher, sur le point de sortir. Il remarqua l'enveloppe dans la main de Tsuna. « Tu livres cette lettre pour Primo ? »

Tsuna cligna des yeux. « Ah, oui. »

« Je vois… sais-tu où est le bureau de poste ? »

Tsuna battit des cils. Il…ne le savait pas. Et il était sur le point de sortir du manoir sans le savoir…

« N-Non. »

Lampo soupira, passant ses mains derrière sa tête et marcha. « Bien. Lampo-sama va te montrer. Un lord se doit d'aider ses citoyens. »

Tsuna fixa l'adolescent. Citoyens ?... Il pensait que Tsuna était son citoyen ?

« Oï. Tu viens ? »

Tsuna cligna des yeux. L'adolescent était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

« A-ah, oui ! »

* * *

><p><em>« Lampo, le premier gardien de la foudre. Il était le gamin pourri gâté du Lord de ces terres. Il était une poule mouillée, mais Primo le faisait combattre tout de même. »<em>

Tsuna s'était toujours demandé. Si Lampo était tellement peureux, pourquoi lui sur toute la terre restait-il avec les Vongola ? Spécialement avec Primo qui le forçait à se battre. Sur les premières lignes, même….

Tsuna leva les yeux sur l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Lampo marchait avec ses bras derrière la tête, son œil droit fermé, comme le futur Lambo.

« Um… Lampo-san… »

« Hm ? »

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. Il espérait que ce n'était pas personnel.

« Heu, je me demandais…mais pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Vongola ? »

Lampo regarda Tsuna.

« Hm.. pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

Tsuna recula un peu aux mots, même s'ils ne portaient aucune accusations contre lui.

« Juste… Juste curieux. »

« Hm… » Lampo regarda devant lui. « Eh bien, vu que c'est à propos de Ore-sama, je vais te le dire. »

… Juste aussi arrogant que Lambo…

« Lorsque j'ai d'abord rencontré Primo, j'avais 12 ans. Mon père est le Lord de ces terres, alors ils parlaient un peu à propos des Vongola. »

« Tu peux dire… que quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai pensé qu'il était un sorte de héros. » Lampo sourit un peu. « Il avait une cape. Je voyais les gens de la ville à nos portes pour essayer de le rencontrer. Il était… il _est _ célèbre. Alors quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je suppose que je l'ai admiré en quelque sorte. »

« Après ça, mon père m'a offert à lui comme son gardien. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent.

« Eh ? »

Lampo soupira, secoua la tête. « Primo avait amené le sujet de ses gardiens… et mon père m'a pratiquement balancer sur Primo. 'Ce serait un grand honneur !' il avait dit. Primo était plus au moins contre au début… mais finalement, il m'a accepté. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Et Ore-sama doit se battre, maintenant. C'est problématique. »

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Tsuna entendait un ton fier dans la voix du premier gardien de la foudre lorsqu'il avait dit que Giotto l'avait accepté. Ses mots étaient pas vraiment en accord avec son ton…

Tsuna se souvint du combat de Lambo contre Rauji. Le Lambo de dix ans plus tard avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un super nii-san. Tsuna sentait légèrement embarrassé de s'en souvenir.

« Um… Lampo-san. Considerez-vous Giotto-san comme un nii-san ? »

« …Nous sommes au bureau de poste. » dit soudainement Lampo, ignorant la question de Tsuna et pointant un bâtiment aux briques jaunes. « Je dois y aller. Primo a donné un mission à Ore-sama. »

Tsuna grimaça. Il avait rendu les choses gênante, à présent… Il n'aurait pas du poser une question aussi personnelle. « Okay. Merci de m'avoir montrer le chemin. »

« Aucun problème. » Lampo fit signe à Tsuna avant de commencer à s'en aller. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, regardant à nouveau Tsuna.

« Um… Lampo-san ? » demanda Tsuna, confus.

« …Oui. » dit-il avait de se retourner et de marcher. Tsuna le fixa, confus.

Oui ? Oui quoi ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte.

'_Oh…'_ Le premier gardien de la foudre répondait à sa question précédente.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sursauta à la voix bruyante et se retourna. Il était en train de livrer une note de Primo à G.<p>

« Kn-Knuckle-san ? » dit nerveusement Tsuna alors que l'homme s'arrêtait devant lui, souriant largement.

« J'ai entendu que tu aimais boxer de Primo ! » ( J'ai faillit écrire : « J'ai entendu que tu aimais boxer Primo ! » Hiiiie ! Papi Gio ! » )

'_Oh non…'_

oOoOo

« Oh… Je vois. » rit Knuckle. « Alors ton ami essaie toujours de t'avoir dans son club de boxe ? »

Tsuna sourit de soulagement. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait expliqué avant que Knuckle essaie de le tirer… qui sait où.

« O-Oui. Et c'est seulement parce que j'ai réussi à le traîner à l'école. » rit Tsuna, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Hm… » Knuckle se frotta pensivement le menton. « Intéressant ! Ce garçon semble intéressant à l'extrême ! » Il lanca son poing dans l'air en même temps que le dernier mot.

Tsuna le fixa.

'…_Mais… tu es exactement comme Oni-san…'_

Knuckle regarda Tsuna. « Hum ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, se sortant hors de ses pensées. « Ah, non. Désolé. Je pensais juste que tu avais quitté la boxe… »

Les yeux de Knuckle s'agrandirent avant de devenir vitreux.

« Oui… J'ai promit de ne jamais plus boxer. » Knuckle soupira.

_« Knuckle, le premier gardien du Soleil, mais aussi un champion de boxe invaincu. A cause de sa force, il a accidentellement tué son opposant durant un match, et depuis lors, a décidé de devenir prêtre. Mais, lorsque sa famille a le plus besoin de lui, il se donne trois minutes pour défaire son ennemi, et réussit à sauver ses amis. »_

Tsuna déglutit. C'était tellement triste… Si Tsuna se souvenait bien, Ryohei avait promit à Kyoko qu'il ne se battrait plus jamais non plus, à cause d'un incident lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Tsuna s'en rendit alors compte… Ryohei était toujours a Vindice. Mais ça voulait dire… Kyoko. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent.

C'était vraiment mauvais… Il devait revenir du passé. Rapidement. Plus d'une semaine venait de passer ! Tsuna déglutit. Il espérait que ses gardiens se couvraient… en quelque sorte… Peut-être que Vindice avait relâché tous les gardiens Shimon et Ryohei ?

Tsuna soupira. Tout le monde lui manquait vraiment. Il serait devenu fou s'il n'y avait pas Natsu…

« . . . »

'_ATTENDS UNE SECONDE ! »_

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Il leva sa main là où il avait normalement son Vongola gear et sa bague Vongola.

… Disparus.

Et ses gants ! Et les pilules ! Où étaient-ils ? Tsuna fouilla ses poches, réalisant qu'il portait les nouveaux vêtements que G-san lui avait donnés. Mais il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas dans ses vêtements normaux ! Il les avait lavés lui-même ! Et… Il gardait sa chambre propre…

Plus important, comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

Tsuna avait voulut se recroqueviller dans un coin et mourir. Cette bague signifiait tout ! Elle avait survécu à travers les générations, et Primo n'avait pas relâché sa vraie forme pendant 8 générations… et il l'a fait pour lui ! Il lui faisait confiance avec la bague originelle. Sans mentionner Natsu.

Natsu…

« …Tsunayoshi, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Tsuna regarde l'expression inquiete de Knuckle.

« O-Oui… » Murmura Tsuna, fixant le sol. « Je vais bien… » _'Pas…'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna jeta ses couvertures et coussins, cherchant frénétiquement pour son Vongola gear. Il n'était pas dans son armoire, et il avait vérifier tous ses vêtements. Ils n'y étaient pas.<p>

Il était tellement _fichu_. A chaque fois qu'il sortait, il croyait être en sécurité, parce qu'il avait ses pilules et ses mitaines… mais il n'avait rien ! ( Ses pilules… Oui, ils avaient déjà commencé la vie de couple… (a) )

Tsuna couru hors de sa chambre, se dirigeant droit vers la chambre de Primo. Une fois arrivé, il toqua rapidement.

« Entrez. »

Tsuna tenta de se calmer et rentra dans la pièce. Primo leva la tête, et le regarda plutôt surprit. Tsuna déglutit, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

« Je me demandais simplement… est-ce que vous auriez vu une paire de mitaines avec le nombre 27 et quelques pilules bleues ? » demanda désespérément Tsuna. Primo leva un sourcil au ton de Tsuna et secoua la tête. Les épaules de Tsuna s'affaissèrent et il baissa le regard en signe de défaite.

« Non…mais tu peux demander à Alaude. » Tsuna regarda Primo, qui sourit et continua. « Si tu parles de pilules… il y a une haute possibilité qu'Alaude les ai prise, pensant que c'était du poison ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Alaude ? Tsuna déglutit. Il avait essayé d'éviter le gardien du nuage depuis le premier jour…

« Merci. » dit hâtivement Tsuna avant de courir hors de la chambre.

Tsuna marcha rapidement dans les couloirs. Où était la chambre d'Alaude ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu le gardien du nuage, sauf durant les repas… Tsuna erra à travers les couloirs, cherchant à droite à gauche, espérant voir une porte où il était noté Alaude.

Il n'avait pas vu ce qui était en face de lui avant que ça soit trop tard. Tsuna regarda devant lui, juste pour laisser sortir un cri lorsqu'il rencontra tête la première quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Tsuna recula rapidement, s'inclinant. « D-Désolé ! »

Tsuna grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une aura meurtrière au dessus de lui. Il regarda enfin la personne dans laquelle il s'était cogné avec horreur.

Enfin… au final, il l'avait trouvé.

« A-Alaude-s-san ! » gémit Tsuna, frissonnant sous le regard d'Alaude. « D-Désolé ! J-Je ne vous a-avais pas v-vu ! C-C'est ma faute ! »

Alaude le toisa simplement, donnant envie à Tsuna d'aller se cacher.

« Viens avec moi. » dit soudainement le premier gardien du nuage, se tournant et s'éloignant.

Tsuna le regarda avec horreur. Il ne voulait pas… le punir, n'est ce pas ? ( Dirty mind : on … huhu u_U ) Ils… torturaient-ils les gens, au 17ièm siècle ?

« Dépêche-toi. » Alaude claqua soudainement Alaude, alors que Tsuna ne bougeait pas, faisant faire déglutir rapidement se dernier et le fit courir devant.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un chambre, loin,loin de Primo et du reste des chambres de gardiens. Alaude ouvrit la porte et entra, Tsuna le suivit docilement.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Tsuna tombèrent sur ses mitaines, son Vongola gear, et ses pilules, qui étaient toutes sur le bureau au fond de la pièce. Il pleura presque de soulagement.

« C-Ce sont mes affaires ! » haleta-il, les pointant. Alaude fixa directement Tsuna, ses yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement.

« Je sais. Je te les ai prit le premier jour. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux. _'Comment a-il…' _Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent.

« Lorsque tu m'as menotté ! »

Alaude ne répondit pas, marchant vers son bureau, et prenant les pilules et les mitaines, les lançant à Tsuna. Tsuna, lui, miraculeusement, les attrapa, les fixant avec surprise.

« Ils n'ont pas été jugés dangereux. » Dit l'homme blond avant de prendre le Vongola gear. « Par contre, ceci… » Soudainement, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsque la bague brilla.

« Gao~~ ! »

Tsuna rit lorsque le lion du ciel se matérialisa hors de la bague, sautant directement sur Tsuna et l'attaquer, ronronnant. Tsuna attrapa le lion, riant à nouveau lorsque Natsu lécha son visage.

« Natsu ! » sourit Tsuna, puis il gratta le lion derrière l'oreille. « Désolé ! J'ai totalement oublié… »

« Gao ! »

Alaude, de l'autre côté, ne semblait pas aussi touché de la petite réunion. Aussitôt que l'expression de la surprise était apparue sur son visage, elle fut rapidement remplacée par une plutôt suspicieuse.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » questionna-il immédiatement, faisant autant Tsuna que Natsu le regarder. Tout deux se recroquevillèrent sous son regard.

« A-ah…h-heu.. Je… » Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Que devait-il dire, maintenant ? L'homme avait vu Natsu se matérialiser de nulle part… comment devait-il expliquer _ça _?

Tsuna déglutit. Il était foutu à ce rythme.

« Cette bague. » Alaude leva la bague de Tsuna avec une sorte de précaution. « Ressemble à celle de Primo. Et elle a brillé des flammes du ciel, juste maintenant. » Alaude étrécit ses yeux. « Sans mentionner le fait qu'il est noté 'Vongola Famiglia' dessus. Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir donner de bagues autre que les bagues Vongola. »

Tsuna se recroquevilla un peu plus lorsque le regard d'Alaude s'intensifia. Natsu fit un petit gloussement de peur et se blottit plus profondément des les bras de Tsuna, comme pour essayer de sa cacher.

« Qui es-tu ? » grogna Alaude.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Cozart,<em>

_Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? J'espère que cette lettre est arrivée à toi, vu que tu n'as aucune adresse fixe. C'est moi qui suis censé vivre ta vie tranquille, tu sais ?_

_J'ai réussi à avoir beaucoup de camarades dignes de confiances, les un après les autres. Nos liens sont devenus plus étroits._

_De l'autre côté, l'organisation que tu nous a aidé à créer est devenu beaucoup plus grande et forte que ce que nous pouvions imaginer ça me fait peur, parfois. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les Vongola que j'avais créé avant, pour protéger les gens, est devenue hors de contrôle pour devenir quelque chose dont les gens ont peur…_

_Aussi, la chose la plus étrange est arrivée dernièrement. Il y a un enfant qui est littéralement apparu de nulle part. Il cachait un secret énorme. Je ne suis pas supposé te le dire, mais je crois que tu dois le savoir._

_Il vient du futur._

_Je ne peux que t'imaginer maintenant. Je sais, tu ris. Eh bien, pour ton information, je suis plutôt sur que ce gamin dit la vérité. Mon intuition me le dit, au final. Le nom de cet enfant est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il est japonais._

_La raison pour laquelle je te dis ça est parce que ce garçon n'est pas venu de son propre chef. Je crois qu'il a été en quelque sorte forcé. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je crois que ça signifie que nous allons devoir faire face a des sortes d'ennemis du futur. Sois sur tes gardes._

_Aussi, ça fait un moment qu'on ne c'est plus vu. Trois ans, c'est ça ? Enfin, de toute façon, je crois que ce serait bien pour nous de se rencontrer. Tu sais, toi, moi, et G. Aussi. Je pense que tu voudrais rencontrer le gamin aussi. D'après mes gardiens, c'est une copie plus jeune de moi. J'espère que tu vas y penser._

_Ton ami sincère,_

_Giotto_

Cozart soupira, baissant sa lettre de Giotto et regarda le garçon devant lui. Le gamin fixait ses genoux, les poings serrés devant lui. Mettant son menton sur sa main, Cozart étudia le garçon une seconde avant de parler.

« Je me demandais juste, mais aurais-tu un ami du nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »


	6. Alaude

_**Bonsoir, comme prévu, voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_Isidris-shiro : _J'espère que c'était assez rapide :3 Merci d'avoir reviewé ;)

**_Disclaimer :_**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Les Chroniques du Passé/Chronicles of the Past appartient à Senna-X3, qui m'a donné les droits de traductions_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>« Qui es-tu ? » gronda Alaude. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent à la question directe.<p>

« Heu… J-Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi… »

« J'ai vérifié toutes les archives des personnes habitant au Japon. » dit froidement Alaude, perçant l'adolescent de ses yeux bleus. « Et d'Italie. Mais il n'y a pas une seule personne dans tout le pays nommé 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Pas d'acte de naissance. Rien. »

Tsuna grimaça, regardant le sol. Comment Alaude avait-il pu avoir la main sur ces archives ? « A-Ah, eh bien…heu…c'est très compliqué, et c'est une très longue histoire… » Il doutait réellement que l'homme le croie, aussi. Peut-être, que s'il arrivait à avoir son Vongola Gear entre les mains… il pourrait expliquer. C'est une bonne chose que la bague ait été améliorée, ou bien Alaude serait cent fois plus suspicieux que ce qu'il ne l'était maintenant.

Tsuna fut soudainement illuminé par une idée, mais ensuite, elle perdit un peu sa lumière. Ca fonctionnerait si cet homme partageait la même soif de sang qu'Hibari… Mais Tsuna se souvint que Knuckle avait dit, lors de la cérémonie de succession, qu'Alaude était exactement comme Hibari lorsqu'il était jeune… Tsuna pria pour que ça fonctionne.

« Alaude-san… » Tsuna prit une inspiration profonde. Levant les yeux pour voir l'homme qui étrécissait les siens remplis de suspicion. « Si vous me rendez mon Vongola Gear… et si vous promettez de ne rien dire à personne à propos de ça… Je vais… Je vais vous offrir un bon combat. Et vous dire qui je suis. »

Alaude fixa Tsuna, incrédule, comme si Tsuna était hors d'esprit. Tsuna pensait qu'il l'était aussi.

« Me battre avec un simple gamin ne m'intéresse pas. »

Tsuna mordit sa lèvre. Il le savait. « Je suis…aussi fort que Primo… si vous me rendez mes affaires. » C'était un gros risque qu'il prenait. Reborn avait dit il y a un petit temps qu'il n'était nulle pars autour des compétences de Primo, mais avec son Vongola Gear, maintenant, peut-être était-il plus fort ?

Tsuna vit les yeux d'Alaude s'illuminer un peu à ces mots, mais ils étaient toujours suspicieux.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » dit silencieusement Alaude, fixant Tsuna dans les yeux, le faisant frissonner de peur.

« Même si je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous… vous pourrez toujours m'arrêter si je fais quelque chose de mal, vrai ? » Alaude sembla peser le pour et le contre de ces mots pendant une minute avant d'hocher de la tête.

« Bien. » Alaude lança la bague à Tsuna. Tsuna soupira de soulagement en touchant le métal familier, passant les bagues sur ses doigts. Il sourit lorsque Natsu lui fit un petit « Gao » inquiet. Il était inquiet sur le fait de se battre contre Alaude… mais enfin, bien sûr qu'il l'était. Alaude était pire qu'Hibari, après tout…

Soudainement, Alaude s'avança, passant devant Tsuna. « Suis moi. » murmura-il avant de sortir de la pièce. Tsuna suivit précipitamment l'homme, rangeant ses pilules et ses mitaines dans ses poches.

Tsuna gratta Natsu derrière l'oreille lorsqu'Alaude le conduit à travers les couloirs, il commençait à être nerveux alors qu'on le menait en bas des escaliers, au sol. Ils se dirigeaient vers une sorte de terrain d'entraînement ? Tsuna espéra que ça soit quelque part avec rien de destructible autour. Ses plus puissantes attaques étaient des attaques de destruction massive, après tout.

« Ici. » Alaude ouvrit une porte, et sortit du manoir Vongola, Tsuna le suivant, un peu curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu cette partie du manoir avant. Finalement, Alaude le conduit dans un petit tunel qui menait au centre du bâtiment. A l'intérieur se trouvait une court en pavé vide, à peu près aussi grande que la salle d'entraînement dans la future base Vongola japonaise. Cette court était entourée de bâtiments et de fenêtres qui semblaient très fragiles. _'On dirait que je ne peux pas utiliser_ _de X-burner ici…' _Tsuna regarda autour de lui, cherchant après Alaude, vu qu'il venait de remarquer que ce dernier n'était plus à ses côtés.

L'homme était déjà à l'autre bout de la court, dévisageant Tsuna avec attente, ses yeux lui donnant l'envie de s'enfuir. Il venait juste de réaliser à quel point il était effrayant et dangereux.

Sans avertissement, Alaude s'avança soudainement. Natsu lui donna un grognement en guise d'avertissement. Tsuna prit un pas de recul à cause de la surprise, lorsqu'un poing vola droit vers son visage. Hoquetant, il reussit en quelque sorte à tomber sur le côté juste à temps.

« A-Attends ! A-Alaude-san ! » hoqueta Tsuna, tombant presque au sol lorsque l'homme lui envoya un autre poing. L'adulte l'ignora, forçant Tsuna à faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. Alaude le poursuivit sans merci.

'_Zut ! Je dois avoir ces pilules…'_ Natsu sauta de son épaule, lui laissant les mains libres. Avec hâte, il tira ses mitaines, et ouvrit la boîte de pilules ouverte et en avala deux. Et juste à temps aussi, car à ce point là, Alaude l'avait rattrapé, et avait envoyé un poing droit dans l'arrière du crâne de Tsuna.

« Faiblard… » traîna Alaude, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde. Tsuna s'était retourné à la dernière seconde, avançant ses bras pour bloquer le poing. La puissance… il semblait qu'il faisait ça sans effort.

Et… ses yeux.

Les yeux du garçon étaient devenu comme ceux de Giotto, à peu près exactement les-mêmes, en fait. Ses yeux qui semblaient énormes et innocents étaient devenu sérieux et calculateurs.

Et… il avait une flamme de dernière volonté sur son front. Une flamme du ciel.

Il fallut à Alaude tout son self-control pour ne pas rester ébahit et fixer ( et ça veut dire quelque chose), et éviter le gant couvert de flammes qui se dirigeait sur lui. Tsuna donna un coup de pied, et Alaude l'évita, sautant en arrière.

« … » Alaude fixa les flammes sur le front de Tsuna et celles sur ses gants. « Tu…Tu peux utiliser le mode Hyper Dying Will ? »

Tsuna hocha calmement de la tête.

Alaude jeta un regard de plus aux gants de Tsuna.

« Ce sont… »

Tsuna hocha à nouveau de la tête et leva une main, permettant ainsi à Alaude de voir la crête et le X dessus.

« X-Gloves » dit Tsuna d'une voix calme. « Ils sont identiques aux I-Gloves de Primo. » si Alaude était surprit par le changement soudain de comportement de Tsuna, il ne le montra pas.

Tsuna secoua la tête. « Non. Ce sont les X-Gloves »

« X… » Les yeux d'Alaude s'écarquillèrent. « Dix… »

Tsuna acquiesça, semblant anormalement sinistre.

« Mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dans mon temps, on m'appelle aussi Vongola Decimo. »

* * *

><p>La première réaction d'Alaude fut le rejet, comme toute personne normale.<p>

Ce garçon était pratiquement en train de dire qu'il venait du futur. _Et_ qu'il était le dixième boss des Vongola.

Alaude ne le crut pas d'abord, mais ses pensées cherchaient toutes les possibilités. Sérieusement, cet _enfant_, succéder aux Vongola ? Tristement, il n'y en avait aucune autre qui avaient du sens.

Une des possibilités était que le garçon était mentalement dérangé. Mais ces gants étaient là, et ces flammes du ciel n'étaient pas fausses. Il pouvait littéralement voir la pureté qu'elles contenaient. Exactement les mêmes que Primo. Et sans mentionner le fait qu'il pouvait sentir la puissance qui irradiait de cet enfant.

Une autre possibilité était que Primo ce soit accouplé et ait produit un gosse, en quelque sorte estompant le fait que ce gamin aurait vécu assez longtemps pour être le Dixième Boss Vongola, et aussi, en quelque sorte réussissant à demander à Talbot de faire…ces gants rouges bizarres. Et en quelque sorte arriver à avoir un lion qui était capable de produire des flammes du ciel. Et ayant trouvé un moyen de se matérialiser de nulle part. Et pendant qu'il faisait tout ça, garder tout les gardiens, y comprit lui, complètement ignorants.

Mais c'était impossible, bien sûr.

Donc le seul choix qui lui restait était de croire l'explication de l'enfant. Peut-être que dans le futur, c'_était_ possible de faire une sorte de machine à voyager dans le temps. L'enfant _était_ apparu de nulle part…

Mais… c'était dur à digérer.

L'enfant le fixait avec ces yeux qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Primo. Probablement nerveux du fait qu'il ne le croirait pas. Finalement, Alaude parla.

« Je vois. » dit-il simplement. La surprise passa à travers les yeux du garçon.

« Tu me crois ? » Le petit lion, maintenant sur l'épaule du garçon, laissa sortir un petit « Gao ? », comme s'il faisait écho au gamin.

« … » Alaude ne dit rien.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment.

Finalement, Alaude éleva la voix.

« Prouve que tu es digne d'être le Decimo. » il se précipita en avant, sortant une menotte de sa poche. « Si pas… je vais te tuer. »

* * *

><p>'<em>Je vais te tuer ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop dur ?' <em>pensa Tsuna alors qu'il fixait les menottes dans les mains d'Alaude prudemment. Avaient-elles les mêmes propriétés de propagation que celles d'Hibari ?

Sa question trouva rapidement sa réponse lorsque la bague du nuage sur la main de l'adulte s'illumina. Soudainement, il tenait trois menottes.

Tsuna esquiva lorsque l'homme lui lança deux des menottes à piques, s'échappant sur le côté pour esquiver l'autre menotte dans les mains d'Alaude. Il ne remarqua pas le coup de pied que l'homme lui lança sur l'autre côté.

« Gah ! » Tsuna fut propulsé plus loin, et réussit à recouvrir ses esprits assez vite pour mettre ses mains derrière lui et laisser sortir des flammes pour s'arrêter avant de détruire le mur.

Mais Alaude était déjà devant lui, lui envoya un coup de poing. Tsuna esquiva, balayant sa jambe en un grand arc sous Alaude, essayant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

L'homme fit juste un pas au dessus de sa jambe, donnant un coup dans l'estomac de Tsuna avec son pied. Quelque chose craqua. Tsuna se plia en deux et hoqueta, l'air venant juste d'être forcé de sortir de ses poumons. _'Qu'est ce que ?'_

L'homme était _rapide_. Alaude était même plus rapide qu'Hibari ! Tsuna grimaça et évita un autre coup de pied avant de s'envoler.

Tsuna calcula dans sa tête, regardant les bâtiments autour d'Alaude. Non, l'homme était trop près de lui pour utiliser le X-Burner. Peut-être le Burning Axle ? Mais il pouvait le tuer avec ça. X-Canon ? Non…

Tsuna fut tiré (littéralement) de ses pensées lorsque quelque chose de métallique entoura sa cheville. Regardant en bas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit une menotte attachée à sa cheville, reliée à une chaine qui était dans la main d'un Alaude souriant narquoisement. Tsuna se pencha en avant, essayant de détruire la chose avec ses flammes du ciel, mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, il fut tiré des airs. Tsuna fut jeté au sol comme une poupée, criant lorsqu'il toucha les pavés.

Tsuna grogna, n'ayant même pas le temps de recouvrir ses esprits qu'il fut déjà tiré hors du mini cratère. La chose suivante qu'il sut fut qu'Alaude le maintenait par le col, le tenant dans les airs.

« Tu n'utilises pas toute ta force. » dit Alaude, d'une voix monotone. « Tellement pathétique. Les Vongola doivent avoir plutôt changer pour que tu sois le boss. Quel genre de gardiens as-tu ? A en juger par ta force, ils doivent être pathétique. »

Les mains de Tsuna devinrent des poings. Techniquement, il n'était pas le Decimo officiellement, mais c'était parce qu'Enma et le reste des Shimon avaient pratiquement… détruit la cérémonie.

Mais… Alaude avait tort. Tsuna _était_ en train de changer les Vongola comme ils étaient censés être.

Et il _osait_ insulter ses amis.

« Natsu ! » hurla Tsuna, maintenant en colère. Alaude cligna des yeux lorsque le lion du ciel était apparu de nulle part et avait sauté sur la tête de Tsuna.

« GAOOO ! » Le Lion ouvrit la bouche et une vague de flammes du ciel sortirent, forçant Alaude à lâcher Tsuna, et sauter sur le côté. Mais les flammes touchèrent la cible initiale, les menottes attachées à la jambe de Tsuna. Le facteur de l'harmonie les tourna en pierre, permettant à Tsuna de les casser en morceau. Instantanément, il se précipita en avant, volant.

« Natsu, Cambio Forma ! » hurla Tsuna, tendant une main. Natsu laissa sortir un grognement avant de sortir sur le bras tendu, ne faisant qu'un avec les gants le gant de Tsuna, le transformant en poing. Tsuna pointa son bras vers Alaude, concentrant ses flammes dans sa main.

'_X-Canon !'_

Tsuna vit les yeux d'Alaude s'étrécir de connaissance, vu que l'attaque était pratiquement similaire au Burning Axle. Il évita proprement les deux balles enflammées. Tsuna grimaça lorsque les flammes touchèrent un bâtiment derrière, le détruisant presque totalement, et laissant un trou béant. Mais pas aussi gros que si ça avait été le X-Burner… Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil au trou, une fois encore. Il pouvait voir la pièce à l'intérieur. Il espérait que personne ne l'ait remarqué… il soupira mentalement. Qui essayait-il d'avoir ?

« Tout ce que tu peux faire est faire des petits tours qui sont des copies de Primo. » Tsuna se retourna, surprit, juste pour être envoyé plus loin d'un coup de pied. Alaude fixa Tsuna de façon cinglante. « Sauf que c'est en beaucoup plus faible. »

Tsuna se releva doucement, serrant son estomac, et crachant du sang.

Que devait-il dire ? Qu'il était désavantagé dans son environnement ? Alaude semblait être un maître au corps-à-corps. Tsuna ne pouvait même pas s'approcher. C'était comme combattre Hibari de dix ans plus tard… mais en pire. Alaude n'utilisait même pas d'arme. Tsuna serra les dents et vola droit vers lui une fois de plus.

Tsuna fit de son mieux pour esquiver les poings et les pieds, essayant d'en donner lui-même. Il était sûr qu'il avait réussit à brûler Alaude à quelques endroits, mais il semblait que l'adulte savait comment se battre contre les X-Gloves, vu qu'il bloquait les frappes sans être brûlés et les retournant avec aise. Tsuna grimaça lorsqu'une frappe atterrit sur sa joue, et, essayant d'esquiver le bras tendu, il reçu un autre coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il toucha ses côtes déjà cassées.

« Ugh… » Tsuna serra les dents et se recula en peu en se repliant sur lui-même. Alaude se tenait au-dessus de lui, le regardant comme s'il était insignifiant.

'_C'est le moment… d'utiliser ça ?'_ C'était pratiquement le seul moyen d'en finir avec le combat… mais il devait être prudent, juste geler les bras, où les jambes. Tsuna prit une inspiration profonde. Il n'avait pas utiliser cette technique depuis un petit-temps… Levant ses mains et fermant les yeux, il se concentra. Les flammes sur son front et sur ses gants commençant à ociller.

Les yeux d'Alaude s'écarquillèrent. Il connaissait cette technique. Il se précipita en avant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser utiliser ça.

Juste au moment où le poing d'Alaude allait rentrer en collision avec le visage de Tsuna, Tsuna réussit à l'attraper. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient redevenus normaux, les flammes sur son front disparaissant. Ses gants étaient toujours sur ses mains.

« La perçée du point zéro : Première- »

« OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! ALAUUUUUUUUDE! T'ES OÙ, PUTAIN ? CETTE SALOPERIE DE CONFÉRENCE A COMMENCER IL Y A DIX MINUTES ! »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, surprit, en entendant la voix de G, ses gants disparaissant et redevenant des mitaines. Alaude tira sa main de l'emprise de Tsuna et recula, jurant.

« Oi, ALAUDE- ! » G marcha à l'entrée de la court, avant de se stopper brusquement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit la court. « Qu'est ce… »

* * *

><p>« OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! ALAUUUUUUUUDE! T'ES OÙ, PUTAIN ? CETTE SALOPERIE DE CONFÉRENCE A COMMENCER IL Y A DIX MINUTES ! » hurla le plus fort possible G, à travers le corridor. Pourquoi, bordel, ça devait être lui qui devait chercher après Alaude ? Giotto aurait pu envoyer Lampo pour rendre l'adolescent gâté utile, mais noooon, il lui avait demandé simplement à lui, n'est ce pas ? Jurant sous son souffle, il sortit du manoir.<p>

Une des domestiques qui travaillait dans le manoir avait mentionné qu'il y avait des bruits assez fort venant de la court. Peut-être qu'Alaude était là ?

Grogant, il commença à inspecter la court. « OI ! ALAUDE- » G s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée de la court, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est ce… »

Toute le putain d'endroit était _ruiné_. D'un côté de la court, il y avait un énorme trou béant dans le mur. Il y avait aussi un cratère géant au sol, et des morceaux de bâtiments et de pierre étaient éparpillés _partout._ G sentit son sourcil tiquer. Oh, Giotto n'allait pas être heureux à propos de ça. Après avoir estimé les dommages, il toisa les deux personnes se tenant au milieu de tout ça.

A sa surprise, debout au milieu de la court se trouvait un Tsuna semblant fort battu, ayant ses mains étrangement levée et fixant G avec surprise. Alaude se tenait devant lui, les bras le long du corps et envoyait des couteaux visuels à G, comme s'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'important.

'_Ne me dit pas que ce sont eux qui ont fait cette pagaille…'_

« Que…QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ ICI ? » hurla G, son tempérament brûlant. Se retournant vers Alaude, il grogna. « TOI. Bordel, qu'est ce que vous deux avez FAIT ? »

G observa Tsuna déglutir nerveusement, baissant les bras et commençant à jouer avec les mitaines sur ses mains. Et pourquoi portait-il des putains de mitaines ? C'était seulement le début de l'automne !

« A-ah… eh bien… nous… heu… » commença à bégayer le gamin, fixant le sol. « Nous…heu... »

« Entrainement. » dit Alaude, d'un ton ennuyé. Les yeux de G s'étrécir immédiatement. Entrainement ? Avec ce petit gamin ? Alaude s'avança, et était sur le point de passer devant G pour se rendre à la réunion. Mais avant qu'il puisse passer, G bougea, saisissant l'épaule d'Alaude.

« Explique ! » cria-il. Alaude persiffla simplement, chassant la main de son épaule, et continuant d'avancer. G le toisa. Il détestait vraiment, vraiment ce type, parfois… et il n'allait probablement pas payer pour les dégats.

« Ow… » G se retourna, alarmé, pour voir Tsuna plié en deux, sur ses genoux, se tenant l'estomac.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-il, se dirigeant vers l'enfant et s'agenouillant devant lui. Le garçon semblait vraiment mal en point, du sang coulant d'un côté de la tête, des coups et coupures variées partout, et à la façon dont il tenait son estomac, des côtes cassées. « Ne me dit pas que vous deux vous êtes battu, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Il rigolait, vraiment. Si le gamin s'était _vraiment_ battu avec Alaude, il aurait été dans une condition bien, bien pire… probablement aux alentours de la mort. G ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, mais même _lui_ ne pouvait pas vaincre Alaude. Et il doutait vraiment que Tsuna ait n'importe quelle capacité au combat. G se souvint de l'autre jour, quand Giotto avait demanda à Tsuna de livrer quelque chose pour lui en ville. Il n'était pas revenu. G et Asari avaient été envoyés pour le trouver… et ils l'ont dénicher en train d'être chassé par un chien qui faisait la taille d'un chat. Apparemment, il courait depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir. Au moins, le gamin avait de l'endurance.

G vit un éclair de culpabilité dans les yeux du garçon avant qu'il baisse le regard. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Ne me dit pas que… vous vous êtes vraiment battu ? »

Tsuna rit silencieusement, grimaçant. « Heu… en quelque sorte… »

G sentit ses yeux se convulser lorsque le garçon en rit.

« En quelque sorte ? Tu sais qu'il aurait pu te tuer ? Tu n'as pas la moindre chance ! »

Tsuna sourit simplement d'un air penaud. G fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Ce gosse n'avait aucun instinct de préservation…

Soupirant, G aida le garçon à se relever. Tsuna le remercia et ils commencèrent à retourner à l'intérieur.

Mais vraiment, G se demandait réellement si le gamin était suicidaire.

* * *

><p>Tous les gardiens de la première génération fixèrent Alaude lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce.<p>

…Il y avait des marques de brûlure sur son trench-coat… et on aurait dit que ses mains portaient des marques de brûlure aussi. Oh, et il y avait des traces de sang un peu partout, mais qui n'étaient surement pas le sien. Les yeux de l'homme semblaient illuminés d'une soif de sang qu'ils n'avaient tous pas vu depuis très, très longtemps…

Alaude ignora tous leurs regards pointus et se dirigea droit à son siège, à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'asseyant et croisant les bras.

« …Alaude. » dit Primo, essayant de ne pas rester bouche ouverte. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore battu avec G… »

Alaude le toisa simplement, et dit clairement : « Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes foutus oignons. »

Asari rit soudainement. « Haha, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a plus vu comme ça ! »

« Ouais ! » approuva Knuckle. « Pourquoi tu as autant de marque de brûlure ? On dirait que tu t'es battu à l'extrême avec Giotto, une fois de plus ! »

Giotto observa l'expression d'Alaude avec la plus grand attention, mais l'homme ne laissait rien passé, ses yeux froids et son visage sans émotion. Il semblait ignorer toutes les questions, fixant directement Primo.

« Leur alliance devient plus grande. » dit-il calmement. _'Changement de sujet.'_ Soupira mentalement Primo. « Ils ont amassé plus d'alliés. Et quelqu'un de notre alliance nous ont quitté pour les rejoindre. »

L'atmosphère dans la pièce s'assombrit, tout le monde devenant sérieux à ces mots. Giotto étrécit les yeux, et s'appuya sur la table. Ca devenait hors de contrôle.

« Très bien. Au travail, tout le monde. »

* * *

><p>Giotto fronça les sourcils en lisant la lettre dans ses mains.<p>

_Hey Giotto,_

_Je vais te rencontrer au banquet, alors. Shimon à aussi été invité._

_Aussi, j'aurais une petite surprise pour toi, moi aussi. Enfin, peut-être que c'est plus un petit cadeau pour ce garçon du passé, principalement._

_On se verra dans quelques jours,_

_Cozart._

Giotto ne réussit pas à comprendre de quoi son ami parlait, par tous les saints. Banquet ? Cadeau ? Sans mentionner le fait que Cozart le croyait ?

… Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'était le cadeau. Vraiment. Mauvais souvenirs.

Un banquet… Giotto y repensa pendant un petit moment. Cozart avait dit que Shimon était invité, donc ça devait être une sorte de banquet mafieux. Mais… pourquoi les Vongola n'y étaient pas invités ? Il ne voulait pas se venter, mais les Vongola étaient une sorte de famille bien connue, maintenant. Ca ne faisait aucun sens…

Et… pourquoi, par tous les saints, Cozart le croyait-il ?

Il eut un frappement à la porte.

« Giotto… tu as une lettre… » soupira une voix. Giotto releva la tête en entendant la voix.

« Rentre, Lampo »

Il eut un autre soupir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Lampo rentra, se frottant le bas de la nuque, et passa une lettre à Giotto, baillant. Il semblait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller d'une sieste.

Giotto jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre, la regardant de devant. Ca lui était adressé, mais ils ne précisaient pas qui était l'expéditeur. Ouvrant l'enveloppe, il déplia le papier qui était à l'intérieur.

_Au Vongola Primo,_

_Vous avez été invité à un Banquet Mafieux annuel._

_Où : Palermo, la capitale de Sicile, Fontaine de Cristal._

_Quoi : Un rassemblement de plusieurs familles, échanges de politesse, et diné._

Primo cligna des yeux avant de regarder la date. Ses yeux tiquèrent lorsqu'il la lut.

« Lampo… elle a été envoyée il y a un mois… quand l'as-tu eue ? »

« Hm ? » Lampo haussa les épaules. « Sais pas. Peut-être il y a quelques semaines. Je l'ai trouvée en dessous de mon lit, sous une pile de vêtements. »

Giotto fixa l'adolescent pendant une seconde avant de soupirer. Bien sûr, Lampo agissait comme Lampo… Il n'y avait aucune nécessité à être un colère… il fallait rester calme. Giotto réussit à repousser sa colère avant de continuer.

« Lampo… tu réalises que le banquet se déroule _après demain _? Et qu'il faut aller jusqu'à Palermo ! »

« Oh. C'est bien. » Lampo bailla. « Sa veut dire qu'on va débuter le voyage demain, c'est ça ? Je vais préparer mes affaires. » Lampo se retourna et sortit paresseusement de la pièce, ne remarquant évidemment pas le regard meurtrier de Primo lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Primo l'assassina du regard dès qu'il referma la porte, levant ses mains et se frottant les tempes avant de prendre de longue inspiration.

Pense calmement Giotto… calmement. Ne va pas assassiner ce garçon… c'est juste un banquet avec un très important regroupement de Familles Mafieuses qui seraient insultées si les Vongola ne se présentaient pas… ce n'est pas très important.

* * *

><p><strong>Special : OMAKE<strong>

( A/N : Pas vraiment, mais appelons ça comme ça ) )

Enma fixa Shimon Primo depuis l'autre côté du lit avec horreur.

Sa seule pensée fut « POURQUOI ? »

Il commença à hyper ventiler. On ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. En quelque sorte, surement à travers le bazooka des dix ans, il avait été envoyé dans le passé… à Shimon Cozart. Enma hurla mentalement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas apparu là où Tsuna-kun était ? Est-ce que le bazooka l'avait _vraiment _envoyé à son parent le plus proche ?

L'homme le fixait avec intensité, ses yeux s'écarquillant soudainement, sous le coup de la surprise, lorsqu'il regarda les pupilles d'Enma. La respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra et il commença à reculer. C'était mauvais ! Très mauvais ! Il ressemblait beaucoup _trop_ à Shimon Primo ! Ca finirait pas mener à des question, avant finalement, LA MORT. Il était foutu, foutu, foutu… Enma hoqueta lorsqu'il trébucha, tombant de quelque chose et s'envoyant au sol plutôt douloureusement. Il grogna. Pourquoi tout ça devait arriver à lui ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait juste arrêter le combat… enfin, au final, il avait réussit.

Pendant ce temps là : _Spanner regarda les gardiens Vongola et secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas. Peut après qu'Enma ait disparu, Mukuro avait décidé de réapparaître et de recommencer à irriter Hibari. Maintenant, Hibari se battait avec Mukuro, Gokudera essayait de tuer Yamamoto ( ce dernier ne semblant pas le remarquer ), Reborn était en train de réduire Lambo en charpie pour avoir lancé des grenades. Toutes les personnes saines d'esprit semblaient se cacher ( parce qu'il semblait aussi que toutes les personnes fortes étaient malsaines d'esprit ), et l'ordre dans la pièce était totalement foutu. Oh, et regardez, il y avait Bianchi qui apportait le quatre heures. Joie._

Enma soupira. Au final, il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Soudainement, un visage apparu, reflétant le sien, beaucoup trop près pour son confort. Genre, vraiment, vraiment près. Est-ce que le Shimon Primo ne comprenait pas la signification de l'espace personnel ? La respiration d'Enma s'accéléra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Cozart Shimon le regardait avec inquiétude. En Italien, il dit : « Hey, est-ce que tu vas b- »

Enma tomba dans les pommes. Bien sûr.


	7. Cozart et ENMA

_**Bonsoir/Bonjour ( je ne suis pas encore devin, je ne peux donc pas savoir à quelle heure vous lirez ceci :p ), je remercie chaque personne qui a reviewé/suivit/mit en favori l'histoire en vous offrant un cookie virtuel ! *Quelle originalité !***_

**_Pas de review anonymes sur ce chapitre ( pas beaucoup de reviews en général, mais merci beaucoup à Reboyama et Yuki-Jiji )_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Disclaimer<em>

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Les Chroniques du Passé ( dont le titre original est Chronicles of the Past ) appartient à **Senna-X3**, qui m'a accordé les droits de traductions_

_Plus de reviews est égal à plus d'amour, qui est égal à plus de joie, qui est égal à la paix dans le monde ! Vous savez quoi faire, maintenant ! Meurci ! *heart*_

**Le prochain chapitre sortira normalement le 21 février 2014**

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Un banquet ?" S'exclama Tsuna, surprit, laissant tomber sa fourchette. Le reste des gardiens étaient assis autour de la table et, mis à part Alaude et Lampo, semblaient tout aussi surpris.<p>

Ils étaient en train de souper; fait plutôt surprenant, Alaude et Lampo les avaient rejoint ce jour là. Alaude murmurait en général quelque chose à propos d'être 'occupé' et Lampo rentrerait simplement chez lui, là où il y avait de la meilleure nourriture. D'habitude, c'était simplement Primo, Tsuna, G, Asari et Knuckle, mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait être différent. Tous les jours, ils mangeaient de la nourriture italienne... La nourriture japonaise manquait vraiment beaucoup à Tsuna.

Le brun regarda tristement ses pâtes. Les ramens... et les sushis lui manquaient... Il pariait que s'il demandait à Asari-san, l'homme serait plus qu'heureux de lui en faire quelques un... mais ce ne serait pas la même chose que les sushis de Yamamoto... Tsuna soupira mentalement, désireux de nourriture natale.

"Oui." dit Primo, regardant chacun de ses gardiens. G semblait mal tandis qu'Asari et Knuckle étaient plutôt excités. G, apparemment, n'aimait pas du tout danser. "C'est un banquet annuel pour la Mafia, là où seulement les familles populaires et puissantes sont invitées. Vu que les Vongola sont récemment devenus plutôt connus, nous avons été invités."

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Un banquet pour la Mafia ? Reborn ne lui en avait jamais parler avant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas encore officiellement le Vongola Decimo... Mais c'était toujours étrange. D'habitude, Reborn lui parlait de ce genre d'évènement. Ou le forçait à y aller pour son plaisir.

G grimaça. "Un banquet plein de mafieux ? C'est comme si tu demandais à te faire assassiner." Tsuna se raidit. Assassiner ?

Primo sourit doucement. "Peut-être. Nous irons tous. Vu que la mission de Daemon a été prolongée, il ne pourra pas y aller, malheureusement."

_'Malheureusement? Plutôt heureusement...'_ Pensa Tsuna. Il espérait que l'homme reste très, très, très, très, très loin... pour un très, _très_ long moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Mais quand rentrerait-il ? Et comment ?... Tsuna avait à nouveau le mal du pays.

Asari aquiesça. "Où est-ce que ça se déroule ?"

"A Palermo."

"La capitale ? Si loin que ça ?"

"Oui."

Asari jeta un oeil à Tsuna, qui poussait sa nourriture à travers son assiette, la fixant comme si sa vie en dépendait. "Oh, tu voulais venir ? Tsuna ?"

La tête de Tsuna se releva soudainement en entendant ces mots, avant de regarder Asari, la bouche grande ouverte.

"M-Moi ?"

"Oi !" grogna G, se penchant vers l'avant et tapant du poing sur la table. Tsuna grimaça lorsque toute la vaisselle sursauta. "T'es fou? Il peut pas aller à un truc aussi dangereux !"

Primo acquiesça, partageant le point de vue de G. "C'est vrai... Mais Tsunayoshi, si tu veux vraiment venir, tu peux, si tu veux... Beaucoup de gens n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions, récemment. Ils pensent que tu es mon petit frère..."

"C'est vrai à l'extrême." approuva Knuckle. "Je marchais dans la ville, et on m'a posé beaucoup de question à propos du 'frère caché de Primo'."

Asari hocha de la tête aussi, mais semblait moins certain. "Pareil pour moi... mais j'ai aussi entendu des menaces."

G décocha un regard noir à Asari, comme si c'était de sa faute.

"On ne peut pas l'emmener." dit G fermement, se tournant vers le blond. "Lors de son tout premier jours ici, une autre famille m'a pratiquement menacé de le prendre en otage !"

Tsuna sentit son oeil tiquer. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ? Et qui a dit qu'il voulait y aller ?...

"Mais... ce serait bénéfique de le montrer à tout le monde." Knuckle fronça des sourcils, croisant les bras. "Comme ça on ne nous posera plus de questions. Et s'il reste ici, ils pourraient venir pour le kidnapper, vu qu'on ne sera plus là. Ce serait plus simple s'il venait."

Primo y réfléchit, copiant l'expression faciale de Knuckle. "Tu dis vrai..."

"Mais pourquoi on ne demande pas à Daemon de revenir directement au manoir, après sa mission ?" suggéra Asari. "Comme ça, il pourrait surveiller Tsuna."

L'adolescent sentit le sang quitter sa tête. _Daemon _? Le surveiller, _lui_ ? Etaient-ils cinglés ? Daemon le tuerai s'il essayait de le surveiller ! Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le manoir avec ce salaud malfaisant...

"J-J'aimerai y aller !" lâcha Tsuna avant de couvrir sa bouche, gêné. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers lui. Il baissa les yeux sous le regard des autres, rougissant. "J-Je veux dire, j-j'espère que ç-ça ne serait pas trop dérangeant..."

Primo sourit. "Si tu veux vraiment y aller, tu peux venir." Tsuna sentit ses joues rougir à ces mots.

"PRIMO!" hurla G. "Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"

Asari rigola, plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. "Maa maa, si Tsuna veut y aller, il devrait pouvoir y aller. En plus, ils pourraient attaquer le manoir pour s'emparer de lui, quand nous serons tous absents."

Tsuna fixa son repas, poignardant un morceau de poulet. Il était un boulet complet pour la famille... et il lui donnaient quand même un abri, de la nourriture et tout, mais lui, ne faisait rien... Tsuna jeta un regard à la table et vit Primo le regarder avant de sourire et de secouer la tête, comme s'il savait ce que le brun pensait. Tsuna força un sourire et regarda rapidement Asari et G se disputer.

Asari semblait immunisé aux regards tueurs que G lui envoyait. Ce dernier claqua de la langue et se dégagea de la prise de l'épéiste d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"D'accord. J'm'en fous."

Giotto envoya un regard de gratitude à G avant de se tourner vers tout le monde.

"Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, laissez-moi vous annoncer que le banquet est prévu pour après-demain."

Le sourcil de G tiqua. "Quoi ? Si tôt ?"

"Eh bien, quelqu'un ici-" Giotto lança un regard pointu à Lampo, qui ne fit que bailler d'ennui. "-a oublié de me donner la lettre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc en gros, nous prendrons un cocher demain, et nous devrions y arriver dans l'après-midi. Tout le monde doit avoir fini ses bagages avant demain très tôt le matin. Nous y resterons trois jours, est-ce clair ?"

Il y eut un choeur de "comprit" avant que le bruits de chaises ratissant le sol résonne dans la pièce; Alaude sortit silencieusement de la salle.

"J'y vais, dans ce cas." dit Knuckle, faisant un geste à tout le monde avant de partir. Lampo le suivit rapidement, baillant quelque chose à propos de sommeil.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils lorsque les gardiens quittèrent la pièce. Rapidement, Asari du y aller, souhaitant à G, Primo et Tsuna une bonne nuit.

G soupira et se leva, s'étirant. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi. J'ai encore quelques paperasse à terminer. Primo, gamin. 'Nuit."

Tsuna et Primo dirent bonne nuit lorsque G s'en alla de la pièce.

Le brun prit la dernière bouchée de sa nourriture avant de regarder Primo, qui lisait une sorte de lettre. Il remarqua les yeux de Tsuna.

"Oh, tu as fini ?" Tsuna acquiesça et se leva, grimaçant légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Mais Primo étant Primo, il le vit. Il fronça des sourcils, baissant ses papiers.

"Tsunayoshi... es-tu blessé, à nouveau ?"

Tsuna grimaça suite à l'accusation. Il détourna les yeux, évitant ceux de Giotto.

"H-Heu... Je... plus ou moins..." Tsuna

Depuis le premier jour où il avait combattu Alaude, l'homme était revenu et avait demandé - _exigé_ qu'il se batte avec lui tous les jours. Chaque. Jour. Passant. L'homme était presque pire que Reborn. au moins, son tuteur spartiate le laissait se reposer un jour, mais ce type, il utilisait quasi ce que Tsuna lui avait dit en tant que chantage... Il commençait à se demander si c'aurait été moins douloureux de le dire à Primo et au reste des gardiens. Mais ce serait à utiliser en dernier recours. Se battre avec Alaude commençait à faire partie de l'horaire... Ils se battaient tous les jours, après le dîner. Aucun d'entre eux ne gagnait; c'était toujours un match nul. Alaude, pour une raison inconnue, choisissait toujours des endroits où il était dur de manoeuvrer. Knuckle commençait à avoir des soupçons suite aux visites répétées de Tsuna, lui demandant de soigner ses blessures, donc il avait décidé d'arrêter d'aller voir l'homme. Mais il commençait à le regretter...

"Tsunayoshi, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi toi et Alaude semblez toujours revenir du dîner blessé ?" Tsuna jeta un regard à Primo. L'homme semblait simplement inquiet.

Tsuna lui lança un sourire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il vous plait. Alaude-san veut juste... s'entraîner."

Giotto fronça des sourcils. "Les blessures avec lesquelles tu es revenu le premier jour étaient un peu trop sérieuse pour un simple _entrainement._"

Tsuna grimaça. G avait dit à Giotto. Il fouilla son esprit pour trouver un mensonge décent.

"Heu, ben, vous savez Alaude-san... il est un peu... fort..."

Le blond leva un sourcil. "Un peu ?"

"Heu... Il est _vraiment_ fort..."

Giotto soupira et secoua la tête. "Eh bien, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu arrives à t'en sortir avec si peu de blessures."

L'adolescent déglutit. _'Pense à un mensonge, pense à un mensonge...'_

"Heu... Je ne me bats pas vraiment avec lui... c'est plus... un entraînement sur cible mouvante pour lui ?..."

Primo fixa Tsuna un moment avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. "Oh, je vois ! Ca explique tout !"

Tsuna retint un soupir de soulagement et acquiesça. "J'y vais dans ce cas. Bonne nuit." Tsuna se retourna et sortit, ne remarquant pas le froncement de sourcil qui s'afficha sur le visage de Primo dès qu'il sortit.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Reborn s'éclairèrent d'une lueur dangereuse, faisant en sorte que Gokudera, Yamamoto, Irie, Giannini, Chrome, et Lambo grimacer de peur. Hibari semblait juste parfaitement énervé.<p>

Reborn avait réussit à tous les calmer en tirant quelques coups d'avertissement qui passèrent dangereusement près de quelques combattants. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant d'avoir tabasser Lambo, bien sûr, les seuls choses encore en bon état dans la pièce était l'ordinateur qui était re-branché au bazooka, et le bazooka, bien sûr. Ils avaient tous été forcés de se rassembler devant Reborn, qui se tenait sur une table, menaçant.

"Toi." Reborn décocha un regard noir à Gokudera qui frissonna de peur. "Penses-tu que Dame-tsuna aurait _envie_ que tu commences une bagarre ?"

Gokudera détourna les yeux et fixa le sol. "N-Non Reborn-san..."

"Toi." Reborn se tourna avec des yeux tueurs vers Hibari. "Tu peux te battre où tu veux, avec qui tu veux, je m'en _fous_. Sauf. Ici. Tu me comprends ?"

Hibari regarda ailleurs, semblant absolument furieux avant de descendre les escalier en rage. Se rendant surement à Namimori Collège.

"Chrome." La fille leva les yeux, regardant Reborn avec son seul oeil. "Dit à Mukuro ceci; s'il prend contrôle de ton corps pour commencer un autre combat, il fera face aux conséquences. Comprit ?"

Chrome acquiesça.

"Giannini. Irie." Les des mécaniciens levèrent les yeux vers Reborn. "Combien de temps ça va prendre, maintenant ?"

"H-Heu... Ce sera plus long maintenant-" bégaya Irie, s'éloignant lorsque Léon se transforma en pistolet dans la main de Reborn. "-M-Mais, seuleument d-d'un j-jours ou deux ! E-Et, maintenant qu'Enma-kun est là-bas, et qu'il connait la situation, il v-va surement chercher Tsunayoshi-k-kun ! C'est mieux qu'Enma-kun ait été envoyé, d'une certaine manière !"

Reborn leva les yeux. "Oi, Spanner, comment ça se profile ?"

Spanner, qui bricolait un peu le bazooka, leva les yeux. "Un jour ici est approximativement une semaine à une semaine et demie là-bas."

"Très bien." Reborn se tourna vers les gens en face de lui. "On ne se bat plus ou vous serez punis. C'est clair ?" Ses yeux brillèrent d'un sombre éclat lorsqu'il leva son pistolet en tant qu'avertissement.

Tout le monde déglutit et acquiesça.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sortit sa tête par la fenêtre de la diligence, fixant la ville qui approchait et qui se distinguait des campagnes qui l'entouraient.<p>

_'Donc c'est ça Palermo...'_

Tsuna était honnêtement fasciné. Il n'était jamais sortit de son pays avant, et il n'avait vu que des images d'Italie avant. Sans dire qu'il était dans le passé, donc tout semblait tellement...différent. Sans dire qu'ils y allaient en diligence. Avec des chevaux.

"Oi. Prudent." Tsuna se rassit, les joues rouges alors qu'il regardait G qui était assis en face de lui, les bras croisés.

Au moins, Alaude n'était pas là. Il aurait dit que c'était dangereux et l'aurait arrêté... L'homme avait décidé de ne pas voyager avec eux ( apparemment, il déteste être dans un groupe autant qu'Hibari ) et il avait son propre moyen de transport.

"Heu... désolé..." Murmura Tsuna, se réinstallant dans son siège.

"Ne t'occupe pas de lui." Tsuna se tourna vers Asari, qui lui sourit gentiment. "Il est juste un peu coincé à cause du banquet."

"Qu'est ce qu- J'suis pas coincé !"

Tsuna cligna des yeux et regarda Primo. L'homme souriait sereinement.

"Don Primo, nous sommes arrivés." Tsuna secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, surprit. Ils étaient déjà en face de l'hôtel. C'était... rapide. La porte de la diligence s'ouvrit, et Tsuna ne pouvait que fixer l'énorme, magnifique bâtiment Européen dans lequel ils allaient dormir. Eh bien, c'était quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Giotto jeta un oeil à l'hôtel avant d'observer la réaction de Tsuna. Comme prévu, la bouche du garçon était grande ouverte, regardant tout : du grand plafond aux chandeliers, du grand piano aux coins de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire au visage du garçon.<p>

"Hey, Giotto !" L'interpellé sourit et regarda vers l'endroit où la voix familière - qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années - avait retentit. Une tête rousse s'approcha de lui, évitant les foules pour les atteindre.

"Hey, Cozart." dit le blond, un air béat sur le visage lorsque son ami s'arrêta devant eux.

"Yo, Cozart, ça faisait longtemps." acquiesça G, souriant lui aussi, semblant surprit. "Je ne savais que tu venais." ajouta-il, lançant un regard à Giotto. Ce dernier ne fit que sourire et regarde Cozart, qui haussa des épaules avant de regarder curieusement Tsuna.

"Donc c'est lui ?" dit Cozart, se penchant vers un Tsuna pétrifié pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Wouah, il te ressemble vraiment."

Le garçon de comprenait apparemment pas un mot vu qu'il regardait Cozart la mâchoire grande ouverte.

"Oi, Cozart, il y quelque chose appelé espace personnel." dit G, roulant des yeux lorsque le roux se pencha en avant, regardant le pauvre garçon avec une certaine intensité.

"Oh. Désolé." Cozart se redressa et sourit. "Lorsque j'ai fait ça à l'autre gamin... il s'est évanoui."

Giotto cligna des yeux, curieux. "Autre gamin ? Qui c'est ?"

Son ami le fixa un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. "Oh ouais ! Le cadeau du gamin." Cozart baissa les yeux sur Tsuna à nouveau, souriant. "Je t'ai amené une surprise."

Giotto soupira, roulant des yeux. "Cozart, il ne parle pas italien." Pourquoi est-ce que son ami offrirait un cadeau à quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer ?

L'homme fronça des sourcils. "Oh. Ben, il va l'aimer." il regarda derrière lui avant d'appeler : "Enma, tu veux voir ton ami ?"

Giotto fixa son ami un instant, se demandant honnêtement s'il était devenu fou. Mais une seconde après, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une tête rousse identique à la sienne apparu à travers la porte de l'hotel. Derrière lui, il vit les mâchoires de ses gardiens se décrocher. Depuis quand est-ce que Cozart avait un frère ?

* * *

><p><em>'Pourquoi, pourquoi, <em>pourquoi, _est-ce que Shimon Primo est ici ?'_ cria mentalement Tsuna, fixant le roux qui se penchait sur lui. Il pouvait seulement observer Primo et Cozart échanger des mots en italien qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cozart sourit en le regarder, avant de se retourner.

"Enma, vuoi vedere il tuo amico ?" Avait-il appelé.

Tsuna pencha la tête, confus. Enma ? Avait-il entendu le nom d'Enma ? Tsuna avait essayer de regarder derrière Cozart, se blessant le presque le cou pour voir ce que Cozart regardait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche tomba pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'hôtel.

Un roux très, _très_ familier marcha timidement, passant la porte derrière Shimon Primo, faisant chemin vers le groupe. Tsuna ne pouvait que le fixer alors qu'il se plaçait derrière Cozart, regardant Tsuna nerveusement avant de donner un petit sourire. Tsuna n'y croyait pas.

"..."

Le sourire d'Enma s'agrandit en voyant l'expression de Tsuna. "... Tsuna-kun."

"... !"

Tsuna laissa un cri étranglé sortir de sa gorge et se jeta en avant, enlaçant son premier ami du futur ( du présent ?... ) qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque un mois.

"Enma-kun !" Tsuna enlaça le garçon aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il était là, quelqu'un était _là._

_'Je ne suis pas seul !' _pleura presque le brun tellement il était heureux, alors qu'il s'accrochait au roux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Après un mois, quelqu'un était enfin venu pour le reprendre...

"Heu... Tsuna-kun..." L'interpellé cligna des yeux pour voir son ami tirer sur ses bras dans un certain grand inconfort. "... peux... pas... respirer..."

Tsuna cligna à nouveau des yeux. Et regarda ses bras qui câlinaient Enma.

Ses bras. _Câlinaient_ Enma.

_Câlinaient._

Silence.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE !" Hurla Tsuna, s'enfuyant presque du roux étouffé. "D-Désolé !" s'égosilla-t-il.

Enma prit un grande inspiration et secoua la tête, souriant au brun. "... Ca va."

Tsuna lui sourit en retour.

Il y eut un petit raclement de gorge, les deux adolescents regardant derrière eux intrigués. Les joues de Tsuna commencèrent à chauffer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

G les regardaient comme s'il n'avait jamais vu deux garçons s'enlacer avant ( il n'en avait probablement jamais vu ). Cozart souriait d'un air accompli et Primo les fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

"Cozart, chi è questo ? (Cozart, c'est qui ? )" Tsuna cligna des yeux en entendant de l'italien.

Cozart sourit. "E 'anche dal futu - mmph ! ( Il vient aussi du futu- mmph )" Ce qu'il voulait dire fut instantanément coupé par la main d'Enma, qui s'était jeté sur lui, semblant extrêmement nerveux. Il jeta un oeil à G et aux autres gardiens, qui semblaient suspicieux.

Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent et il acquiesça en direction d'Enma. Tsuna était extrêmement confus, maintenant.

"Siete troppo dal Giapppone ? Ma si può anche parlare italiano. (Tu viens aussi du Japon ? Mais tu peux aussi parler italien. )"

Tsuna regarda son ami qui retira sa main de la bouche de Cozart.

"...Sì."

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Enma-kun !" s'exclama-t-il. "Tu sais parler italien ?"

L'interpellé jeta un regard à Tsuna et acquiesça. "Je vivais en Italie... avant... tu sais..." Enma baissa la tête, ses mèches faisant ombre à ses yeux. Et les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent en réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire, avant de les baisser à son tour, se sentant très mal pour avoir fait ressurgir des mauvais souvenirs.

Giotto leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Eh bien donc. Vu que vous parlez tous japonais, je vais faire pareil." Cozart jeta un œil à l'horloge géante derrière le bureau de réception de l'hôtel. "Pourquoi ne nous rendons pas dans nos chambres ? Je les ai réservées pour vous."

Tsuna jeta un regard à Giotto, qui soupira, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "Cozart... juste... pourquoi..."

"Plus facile, non ?" sourit Cozart avant d'attraper les cols de Tsuna et Enma. Le brun laissa un petit cri échapper à sa gorge lorsque le roux les avait attraper en se retournant.

"...Cozart-san..." murmura Enma, alors que l'homme les tirait. "On peut marcher..."

Cozart ne fit que rire avant de les conduire dans un couloir. "Non non, vous deux devez parler, non ? A propos du futur ? Bien..." Il s'arrêta soudainement et inséra une clef dans une serrure et ouvrit la porte. "Voilà !" Cozart les poussa dans la pièce et ferma la porte plutôt brutalement.

"Aïe aïe aïe..." gémit Tsuna, se frottant la tête vu qu'il venait de la taper sur un bord de lit. Il jeta un oeil à Enma, qui se relevait aussi, grimaçant. "Cozart est plus pressé que je le pensais... et plus grand aussi."

"... Ouais." Approuva Enma, se mettant sur ses pieds avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux lits.

Tsuna s'assit aussi sur un lit. "Oh, Enma-kun ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis sûr que je t'avais poussé hors du chemin... est-ce que Reborn t'a envoyé ici ?" Il espérait que ce soit la dernière proposition.

Enma sourit réellement. "C'était une erreur." expliqua-t-il. "Pendant qu'Irie-san, Spanner-san, et Giannini-san essayaient de modifier le bazooka des dix ans, Lambo a lancer quelques grenades et... ouais." Tsuna grimaça. Bien sûr, c'était Lambo... C'est alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

"Attends !" Il se redressa. "Modifier le bazooka ?"

Enma acquiesça. "On était en train d'essayer de te ramener..."

"Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ?"

"Daemon nous l'a dit." Enma se tortilla sur le lit, levant ses jambes pour les placer sous son menton. "Il a dit 'Je l'ai envoyé dans mon temps'."

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. "Oh..." Ca expliquait beaucoup de chose. "A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre ? A-t-il dit qu'il était ici aussi ?"

Les yeux d'Enma montrèrent la surprise. "Non, il n'a rien dit. Daemon... vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ?"

Tsuna secoua la tête. "Non. Il était en mission pour les Vongola. Tout le monde à été relâché de de Vindice ?"

Le roux cligna des yeux, fronçant des sourcils, avant de agiter la tête de façon négative. "Non... ils disent qu'il n'a pas encore été vaincu..."

Tsuna observa la vide, son visage tombant. "Oh... Je vois... comment va tout le monde, alors ? Gokudera se comporte bien ? Est-ce qu'Hibari a commencé le moindre combat ?"

Le brun vit quelque chose passer à travers les yeux d'Enma qui détourna vite le regard. "Ah... tout le monde va... bien." Tsuna patienta pour que le roux continue, fronçant des sourcils quand ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Oh... okay... et Gokudera-kun ? Et Hibari-san ?"

Tsuna regarda Enma qui l'évitait des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Enma ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose d'aussi simple.

* * *

><p>OMAKE 1 : Une fin alternative au combat de Tsuna et Alaude<p>

Tsuna grimaça, se débattant pour que les menottes d'Alaude se détachent. L'homme avait réussit à le coincer contre le mur de la cour.

Le blond s'approcha, avançant avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à un centimètre de Tsuna, il parla.

"Tu es pathétique-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII ! ALAUDE ! T'ES OÙ PUTAIN-" Tsuna cligna des yeux, la flamme sur son front disparaissant brusquement. Ils levèrent tout deux les yeux pour voir un G figé à l'entrée de la cour, les yeux écarquillés.

Voici ce que G voyait : il voyait Alaude épinglant Tsuna contre un mur avec leurs visages à moins d'un centimètre de distance. Leurs visages étaient rougis par le combat ( du moins celui de Tsuna ), mais G ne le savait pas.

"..." G les fixa un instant avant de se redresser soudainement. "... Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre moment privé." L'homme tourna des talons et s'éloigna.

Tsuna et Alaude ne pouvait que le regarder sans bouger.

"..."

"ATTEND, G-SAN, TU TE TROMPES !"

* * *

><p>OMAKE 2 : L'anniversaire de G<p>

( Ca ne compte pas vraiment comme un omake vu qu'il contient quelque chose d'important... tant pis )

"Oh, juste ! Enma-kun !" sourit Tsuna. Enma sortit de sa bouderie pour regarder le brun, confus.

"Tsuna-kun ?"

"C'est l'anniversaire de G, aujourd'hui !" dit Tsuna, souriant. "Je, heu, je fais pas ce genre de chose, mais je pense qu'on pourrait lui faire un gâteau... on dirait qu'il ne fête pas souvent son anniversaire."

Enma cligna des yeux avant d'hocher doucement de la tête.

"D'accord alors... Je vais aider..."

***Une heure et demie plus tard, dans la cuisine de l'hôtel***

"Non, attends ! Ca dit que tu dois mixer les ingrédients secs d'abord !" s'exclama Tsuna alors qu'Enma venait de craquer les oeufs ( avec beaucoup de coquille ) dans la farine. "Non, attends, pourquoi on a mit du sel dans ce bol ? C'était pas du sucre ?" Tsuna essaya frénétiquement d'enlever l'excès de sel du bol. Malheureusement, il laissa tomber son bol et au passage, renversa les oeufs, les faisant tous s'éclater au sol. "Gah !"

"... Est-ce que ça va là ?"

"Est-ce que ça dit d'y mettre de la levure ?" Tsuna prit la recette et la regarda bien. "Oui, tu peux le mettre, Enma-kun !"

"..."

"GAH ! Mauvaise page ! C'était du bicarbonate de soute !"

"..."

Au final, ils réussirent à mettre les bons ingrédients ensemble et réussirent à faire cuire le gâteau correctement. Malheureusement, Enma avait mit la température du four trop haut la première fois, et ils avaient brûlé le gâteau. Ils ont du tout refaire et cette fois-ci avaient réussit à le faire correctement.

"Enfin !" Soupira Tsuna, se frottant le front et sourit, le gâteau au chocolat devant eux. "On l'a fait, Enma-kun !"

L'autre garçon sourit et acquiesça, prenant le gâteau. "Apportons le à G-san, Tsuna-kun." Ils firent joyeusement chemin hors de la cuisine, ne remarquant pas le désordre qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Il y avait de la farine partout, des oeufs cassés et des coquilles au sol, des ingrédients divers renversé et éventrés... bonne chance au pauvre type qui devrait nettoyer ça.

oOoOo

"Joyeux anniversaire, G-san !" s'exclamèrent Tsuna et Enma, levant le gâteau juste sous le nez de G. L'autre roux regarda le gâteau au chocolat devant lui.

"..." Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le gâteau. "... Merci." Il prit le gâteau des mains d'Enma et le plaça sur la table. "Vous n'auriez pas du. Je ne célèbre jamais mon anniversaire, de toute façon." Tsuna fut plongé en pleine béatitude lorsque G tapota leurs têtes, à lui et à Enma.

"Pas de soucis !" répondit-il d'un air enjoué.

G fixa le gâteau un instant avant de regarder Tsuna. "Sérieusement, merci... mais ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui ?"

Tsuna fixa G un instant. Enma s'était complètement tourner vers son ami, demandant une explication.

"...EHHHH ?" Tsuna attrapa sa tête. "J'ai complètement oublié ! D'habitude, l'anniversaire de Reborn est plus important que le mien, donc..."

"Ouais..." G sortit une boîte. "Moi et tout le monde, on t'a fait des cadeaux..."

Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Primo, Asari, Knuckle, et avec plus d'étonnement, Alaude qui sortirent tous une boîte.

"EHH? VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS PRIT DES CADEAUX ?"

"Tsuna-kun... Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire... Je ne t'ai rien prit.." Murmura Enma, regardant ses pieds, Tsuna observa l'adolescent triste, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il essayait de penser à quelque chose pour lui rendre le sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas !" dit Cozart, tout sourire, plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Enma. Il sursauta. "Tu es son cadeau ! Ne l'ai-je pas dit plus tôt ?"

"..."

"Tiens." renifla G, lançant la boîte à Tsuna. Ce dernier réussit miraculeusement à l'attraper. Il la fixa avant de regarder chacun des gardiens du Primo.

"Thank you..." Tsuna ouvrit la boîte, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il y jeta un oeil. C'était... un pistolet. Tsuna sortit l'arme en métal sans dire un mot.

"..."

"G, est ce que c'est un pistolet ?" demanda Primo, sortant de sa chaise. "Sérieusement ? Il fonctionne ?"

G haussa des épaules. "Surement. Essaie. Tu dois être capable de te protéger d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Tsuna ne savait pas trop comment se sentir. Touché... ou effrayé. Il replaça rapidement ( mais prudemment ) l'arme dans la boîte et força un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Heu... merci G-san..."

Il prit ensuite le cadeau d'Asari. C'était un long et étroit paquet.

_'S'il vous plaît, ne me dite pas que..._' Tsuna ouvrit la boîte et gémit presque lorsque sa peur fut confirmée. C'était une épée, un katana japonais.

Giotto et G lancèrent un regard noir à Asari.

"Vraiment... une épée ?" dit Giotto, exaspéré. Asari rigola.

"Je ne savais pas quoi donner d'autre. Et comme G, je pense qu'il avait besoin de se défendre donc..." il fit geste vers l'épée.

"...Merci, Asari-san..."

Tsuna se sentait un peu effrayé lorsqu'il prit le cadeau d'Alaude. C'était une petite boîte, pas plus grande que la main de Tsuna. Quel type de cadeau Alaude lui ferait ? Une paire de menottes ?

Tsuna ouvrit la boîte, hésitant... et cligna des yeux.

C'était une trousse de premier secours.

Il releva vite la tête vers le premier gardien du ciel, l'homme ne fit que détourner le regard.

"Merci Alaude-san..." Tsuna secoua mentalement sa tête, n'y croyant pas.

La boîte de Lampo était une boîte de bonbons. Heureusement, c'était normal. Cozart avait joyeusement mit un noeud sur la tête d'Enma, disant qu'il était son cadeau, et enfin, c'était celui de Giotto.

Tsuna observa la boîte. Elle était petite et carrée. Tsuna, avec méfiance à présent, l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il prit une bouffée d'air plutôt bruyante. Levant la main, il prit une montre en argent par la chaîne, avec l'emblème Vongola en relief. Il plaça la montre dans le creux de sa main, et l'ouvrit, incrédule.

A l'intérieur de la montre respirait une petite, pure, flamme du ciel sur l'aiguille des minutes. Le brun contourna l'objet du doigt avec fascination. Sentant des bosses derrière, il la retourna. Sur le dos, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot.

_Famiglia_

Tsuna était au bord des larmes, maintenant. Ils... Ils l'avaient accepté dans la famille. Officiellement. Il ferma la montre et regarda un Giotto souriant avec des yeux humides.

"Merci." Il regarda ensuite tous les gardiens heureux ( minus Alaude, qui avait disparu ) "Merci, tout le monde."

oOoOo

"Oi, G, tu ne vas pas lui dire que ton anniversaire était il y a une semaine ?"

"... Nan, ça le blesserait."

"Et à propos du fait que tu détestes le chocolat ?"


	8. Le Banquet

_Salve !_

_Comme prévu, voici le prochain chapitre de Chronicles of the Past ! J'espère que vous attendiez le banquet avec impatience !_

_**Réponse à la review anonyme !**_

**_Karo : _**_Merci beaucoup :) Je transmettrai ton enthousiasme à Senna-X3, l'auteure de ce texte ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_**

**_Les Chroniques du Passé ( Chronicles of the Past ) appartient à Senna-X3, vous pourrez trouver un lien vers son profil dans le mien_**

**_Je ne détiens que les droits de traduction_**

**_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé !_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça m'encourage à continuer !_**

* * *

><p><em>"Italien"<em>

"Japonais" ( Français )

_'Pensées'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna cligna des yeux, groggy, fixant le plafond un instant avant de bailler. Où était-il déjà ? Secouant la tête, il se redressa, prenant en compte son entourage. Une tête rousse sortait des couvertures dans le lit à côté de lui, ce qui le fit cligner des yeux à nouveau, après les avoir frotter. Oh. Il était à l'hôtel. Il s'en souvenait.<p>

Tsuna s'étira et sortit doucement du lit, s'assurant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Enma. Se mettant debout, il fit chemin vers les toilettes sur la pointe des pieds. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Vous êtes réveillés ?" Demanda une voix bourrue plutôt bruyamment, frappant à nouveau à la porte lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse. "Pourquoi est-ce que Primo m'a _encore_ envoyé..." L'homme grogna sous son souffle avant de crier, faisant sursauter Tsuna. "OI. DEBOUT."

Tsuna jeta un oeil à Enma, et soupira lorsque le roux s'étira. Tellement pour _ça._ Tournant les talons à son ami, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

Comme prévu, un G renfrogné fut révélé, semblant un peu mécontent d'avoir à les réveiller. G baissa les yeux sur Tsuna tout en les étrécissant.

"Bonjour, G-san." dit Tsuna, regardant curieusement G.

"'Lut." Répondit l'homme, regarda par dessus la tête de Tsuna pour voir ce que faisait Enma, qui était en train de s'asseoir et de frotter ses yeux paresseusement. "Le gosse de Cozart est réveillé, alors ? Tant mieux."

Enma arrêta tout mouvement, figé au beau milieu d'un baillement. "L-Le gosse de C-Cozart ?"

G roula des yeux, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu lui ressembles comme deux goutte d'eaux, après tout. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Cozart, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez frère." Ses yeux se baissèrent sur Tsuna, plissant les paupières. "En fait, c'est bizarre... un copie de Giotto s'amène, et vient du Japon. Et puis une copie presque conforme de Cozart s'amène. _Et_ pour des raisons qui m'échappent, Giotto et Cozart vous acceptent à bras ouverts. Et je sais pas pourquoi." Tsuna commença à avoir des sueurs froides. "Et puis quoi encore ? Une copie de moi qui s'amène ? Puis une copie d'Asari ? Puis Knuckle ?"

Tsuna espérait _vraiment_ que non.

Détournant les yeux de ceux plissé de suspicions de G, il changea rapidement le sujet. "Ouais... bizarre. Es-tu ici pour une raison spéciale, G-san ?"

G cligna des yeux, puis acquiesça. "Oh ouais, Primo m'a dit qu'il fallait que vous soyez habillé pour le banquet de ce soir. Je dois vous emmener chez le couturier. Dépêchez-vous et habillez-vous. Je vous attendrai dans l'entrée."

Tsuna hocha de la tête et ferma la porte lorsque G se retourna.

"Heu... Tsuna-kun ?" L'interpellé se retourna en entendant son nom et regarda Enma. Ce dernier bougea pour faire en sorte qu'il soit assis au bord du lit. "Tu penses que... Qu'on devrait leur dire ? Que l'on soit leurs successeurs ?"

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il fixait Enma, qui le fixait en retour. Il semblait... perdu, presque. Tsuna sentit la pitié tomber sur lui comme un seau d'eau froide. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de voyage dans le temps, et savait à quel point un monde pouvait être différent dans une autre période de temps. Enma, de son côté... ce n'était pas le cas.

"Je... Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait." dit Tsuna. "J'ai peur que s'il l'on en dit de trop, on pourrait changer le futur..."

Enma acquiesça, comprenant son point de vue. Ils s'habillèrent tout deux bien vite et s'en allèrent de la pièce. Ils rencontrèrent G dans l'entrée, ce dernier les accueillant avec un grognement. L'homme les guida à travers les rues bondées de Palerme.

* * *

><p>Tsuna évitait de croiser le regard de quiconque en regardant fixement le sol, observant les pieds de G pour savoir par où aller. Partout, et il voulait vraiment dire <em>partout<em> où ils allaient, les gens se retournaient et les fixaient tous les deux, se chuchotant des mots les un avec les autres. Il bougea inconfortablement lorsqu'il sentit des yeux sur son dos.

_« Le fils de Vongola Primo ? »_

_« Oh mon dieu, Cozart-sama avait un frère ! Mais, ils sont complètement identiques ! C'est peut-être son enfant ? »_

_« -Mais Giotto-sama n'est pas marié ! »_

Tsuna jeta un œil à son ami, seulement pour voir son visage inconfortablement tordu alors que des chuchotements de plans et de trahison amoureuses atteignaient ses oreilles. Tsuna n'était pas capable de les comprendre, les gens, mais Enma bien. Evidemment, le brun pouvait entendre les chuchotements, mais pour lui, ils n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Mais il était sûr que c'était des insultes. Ils s'échangèrent des regards pleins d'inconfort. Tsuna pensait que dans la petite ville où siégeait la résidence Vongola c'était déjà horrible dès qu'il sortait, mais là, c'était à un tout autre niveau.

« Ignorez-les » murmura G, accélérant le pas. Tsuna observa rapidement G, clignant des yeux lorsqu'il vit un air plutôt tendu sur le visage de l'homme. Était-il en colère ? Mais il sembla un peu effrayé, aussi… Tsuna fronça des sourcils.

« G-san… tu vas bien ? » La tête de G se redressa immédiatement pour fixer Tsuna curieusement, les yeux écarquillés durant une minute. G secoua la tête en émettant un 'tch', détournant le regard.

« J'vais bien. » Rétorqua-il, prouvant qu'il était tout sauf, bien. Changeant de direction, G ouvrit la porte d'un petit magasin qui montrait sur l'étale une flamboyante robe rose. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le renforcement de l'air tendu de G lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du magasin.

« Oh là, là ! » s'égosilla une jeune femme lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Tsuna la fixa. Elle était… belle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient élevés en un chignon élégant, et portait de simples vêtements, comparés aux personnes dans les rues, mais pour des raison bizarres, c'était complément à sa beauté. Se levant rapidement, elle contourna le comptoir et s'approcha de G, qui semblait encore plus nerveux, changeant son poids de pieds en pieds, et regardant le magasin entier, sauf la fille devant lui.

Elle lui sourit de toute ses dents, et G commença à se dandiner d'inconfort. Tsuna les regarda, confus. Est-ce que G la connaissait ?

« _Ca faisait longtemps. »_ Murmura G, regardant intensément des robes comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

_« Oui. »_ Répondit simplement la femme, souriant encore plus. Elle pencha la tête pour regarder derrière G, avant de paraître confuse, observant Tsuna et Enma.

«_ Oh ! Est-ce les fils de Giotto et Cozart ? »_ dit elle, souriant, ses yeux voyageant des cheveux de Tsuna aux yeux d'Enma. G s'hérissa.

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_ grogna-t-il, sortant une cigarette de son paquet. «_Stupide femme. Ils sont des cousins distants qui viennent du japon, imbécile. »_

La femme ne sembla pas choquée par les insultes que G lui lançait, elle ne fit que sortir la cigarette de la bouche du roux avant de la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. La bouche de Tsuna forma un 'o' parfait devant l'acte de… bravoure de la jeune femme. Souriant à un G figé, la femme le contourna pour s'accroupir pour regarder Tsuna et Enma dans les yeux.

« _Salut. »_ Sourit-t-elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté. _« Je m'appelle Gabriella. »_

Tsuna était confus. Tout d'abord, ils parlaient italien ( cette barrière des langues commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer. Dès qu'il retournait au Japon, il apprendrait l'italien ), et ensuite, pourquoi est-ce que G était aussi nerveux ?

« E-Enma… » répondit le petit roux à côté de lui, détournant les yeux. Oh. Elle demandait leur prénoms.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada. » murmura le brun. La femme étala un sourire énorme sur ses lèvres, ledit sourire éclairant presque le magasin entier.

_« Trop mignon. »_ Gloussa-elle. Tsuna vit G soupirer, plaçant sa tête dans sa main.

« Heu… Le gamin brun comprend que le japonais. Ils viennent tous les deux du japon, tu te souviens ?... »

« Oh ! Désolée. » rit-elle, se redressant. « J'avais oublié. On dirait que je vais avoir l'occasion d'utiliser le japonais qu'Asari m'a apprit. »

Tsuna observa curieusement la jeune-femme. C'était visible que G et cette femme se connaissaient avant, et étaient plutôt proches, mais la façon dont G n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner et rougir faisait sentir à Tsuna qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis… Tsuna ouvrit sa bouche pour lui poser la question.

« G-san… Est-ce que Gabriella-san est votre petite amie ? » Tsuna se tourna soudainement vers Enma. Le roux l'avait battu en vitesse.

Le visage de G prit la même couleur que ses cheveux, et la femme ne fit que rire.

« Non. C'est mon ex-petit ami. » Expliqua-t-elle, Tsuna et Enma clignant des yeux, surprit. « On a du mettre un terme à notre relation parce que cet homme là était un peu trop protecteur. » Rit-elle, tapotant un G rougissant furieusement sur l'épaule. « Il ne voulait pas m'impliquer dans ces trucs mafieux. Et il devait retourner en ville avec Giotto, donc nous n'aurions pas été capable de garder la relation. »

« Pourquoi tu leurs a dit ? » siffla G, lui envoyant un regard noir. « Je n'ai même pas dit ça à Giotto ! »

« Oh ? Eh bien, vous ne direz ça à personne, d'accord ? De toute façon, je crois que Giotto le sait. Nous étions trop amoureux ~ »

« F-Ferme là ! Stupide femme ! »

Les deux adolescents ne firent qu'observer leur joyeuse dispute, semblant très amoureux en effet, comme elle l'avait dit. Tsuna pouvait voir que les yeux de G semblaient passer rapidement du visage de Gabriella à quelque chose dans la pièce. Gabriella, de l'autre côté, semblait s'illuminer. Ou peut-être qu'elle était toujours comme ça…

« Bon ! » dit soudainement G, coupant Gabriella dans sa phrase, la faisant froncer des sourcils. « De toute façon, on discutera plus tard. Il y a un banquet ce soir, un banquet _mafieux- » _ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de Grabiella briller. « Non, tu ne peux pas venir. Je ne voulais même pas qu'_ils_ viennent, mais ils ont insisté. »

« Je veux y aller ! » Elle fit la moue, tapant du pied et croisant les bras. « _J'insiste_. »

« Non. Juste, non. Giotto les a autorisé à y aller, mais _toi_, tu n'y vas pas. Point final. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblant vouloir renoncer aussi facilement…

« Très bien. » souffla-t-elle soudainement, croisant des bras et se tournant. « Je ne comptait pas y aller, mais je suppose que je vais aller au mettez-vous-ensemble que mes amis ont planifié. Vu que je suis _célibataire_ et tout. On comptait trouver quelques autres hommes célibataires… »

Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité alors que Gabriella disparu dans l'arrière-magasin, mâchoire pendante.

Tsuna échangea des regards avec Enma avant de lever les yeux vers G à nouveau.

« … G-san… » G ne les regarda pas pendant une seconde, toujours fixé sur la porte. Mais doucement, il se tourna vers Tsuna et Enma, les yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement. Ils déglutirent tous les deux.

« … Vous deux, vous n'avez rien vu. » Il grogna dangereusement, faisant trembler les adolescents.

« O-Oui G-san. » bégayèrent-il à l'unisson.

* * *

><p>Giotto fronça des sourcils tout en tapotant nerveusement le bras de sa chaise. Son intuition le titillait. En fait, c'était euphémisme. Elle était en train de lui donner une migraine <em>monstre<em>.

La moitié de son esprit lui criait de laisser le petit brun dans sa chambre d'hôtel, loin du banquet qui prendrait place dans le hall à banquet de l'hôtel même. L'autre moitié était plus clémente, lui disant que tout irait bien…

G ne laissait même pas sa copine… son _ex_-copine y aller. Il avait entendu toute l'histoire de G après qu'ils soient rentrés, le roux semblait prêt à écorcher quelque chose. Giotto secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas. Il savait que G voulait protéger la pauvre femme, mais vu la façon dont G le disait, on aurait dit qu'il voulait la garder célibataire pour toujours. Qui voudrait rester célibataire toute sa vie ? Lui avait dit Giotto, mais l'homme sembla choqué, comme s'il n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité avant.

A présent, G était partit Dieu sait où pour des raisons insondables. Surement au magasin de Gabriella. Giotto sourit. Peut-être se réconcierait-ils.

Soupirant, il se leva lorsqu'un frappement timide à la porte résonna, s'approchant, il l'ouvrit rapidement.

Derrière se tenait un Tsuna nerveux, bouche ouverte et la main toujours levée pour frapper à la porte. Derrière lui était l'autre garçon, Enma, qui leva les yeux, alarmé, vers Giotto.

Tsuna portait un smoking blanc avec une chemise noire tandis qu'Enma portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche. Ils portaient tous les deux des cravates rouges, proprement attachées.

Giotto décida de porter son habituel costume ligné avec sa cape habituelle tombant sur ses épaules.

« Vous êtes prêts, vous deux ? » dit doucement le blond. Ils hochèrent de la tête. « Allons-y. Le reste du groupe va nous rejoindre en bas.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce qu'on va faire une grand entrée, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » demanda Knuckle, Asari penchant la tête à cette question. Ils portaient tous les deux leurs vêtements quotidiens, ils les préféraient à quelque chose de plus habillés.<p>

Ils attendaient au milieu de l'entrée, attirant l'attention de tous les passants. En même temps, un japonais portant un costume traditionnel, un roux avec des yeux étranges, un prêtre, et un adolescent aux cheveux verts, c'était plutôt normal. Alaude, qui portrait un smoking à la place de son manteau, s'appuyait contre le mur à l'opposé de la pièce, loin du groupe qui attirait l'attention

« Hm… » dit Asari, jetant un regard aux alentours, prenant la main dans le sac des gens en train de les dévisager. « Non. Mais je crois que même sans, tous les yeux seront sur nous. »

« Bien sûr. » s'offusqua Lampo. Il portait aussi un smoking. « Avec Ore-sama dans la place, ils vont tous se jeter à mes pieds. »

« … Ne compte pas là dessus. » murmura un Cozart incrédule, secouant la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment Giotto arrivait à vivre avec ces gardiens…

« Oh ! » s'illumina Asari, les yeux rivés vers les escaliers. Un blond familier et deux gamins en descendaient. Cozart leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit que G n'était pas avec lui.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Giotto en s'arrêtant devant eux. Tous acquiescèrent. « N'oubliez pas, c'est un banquet mafieux. Ne baissez pas votre garde."

* * *

><p>Une fois encore, Tsuna ignora le regard des gens sur lui et Enma lorsqu'ils suivaient Primo à travers le hall de banquet. Bien sûr, l'endroit était somptueusement décoré, avec trois longues tables et un espace immense de danse, surement pour plus tard. Au fond de la salle se dressait une petite scène. Un quatuor jouait une musique douce dans un coin pour garder une atmosphère calme.<p>

« Tsuna-kun… » Murmura Enma, attirant l'attention de Tsuna sur lui alors que Giotto parlait à quelqu'un prêt d'une table avant de faire geste à Tsuna et à Enma de s'asseoir. Tsuna acquiesça, prenant siège à côté de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, Enma s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« … » Tsuna leva les yeux pour voir qui était assis en face de lui. C'était un homme bien habillé, qui le fixait la bouche grande ouverte. Un homme adulte le fixant la bouche grande ouverte. Eh bien, ça c'était nouveau. Lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de l'homme, ce dernier détourna immédiatement le regard, plutôt embarrassé. Tsuna soupira mentalement, s'appuyant pour voir le reste des gens assis aux alentours, seulement pour se relever rapidement. Ils le fixaient tous… et chuchotaient tous.

'_Ignore-les, ignore-les…'_

« Enma-kun. » murmura Tsuna. Le roux pencha la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait. « Je me demandais… que sont-ils en train de dire de nous ? »

« … » Enma baissa les yeux et joua avec les couverts d'argent sur la table. « C'est pas joli… »

Comme prévu. « Tu peux me dire ? »

« … Ouais. » Enma leva les yeux vers un groupe, les pointant. « Ils sont en train de dire qu'on est les fils de Giotto-san et Cozart-san. Mais certains d'entre eux disent que nous sommes des 'erreurs'… » Il se tourna vers un groupe de filles en train de glousser qui rappelaient à Tsuna les fangirls de Yamamoto et Gokudera. « Elles… prévoient de nous demander de danser… et j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont pas nous lâcher… » se renfrogna Enma.

Tsuna grimaça mentalement à cette pensée.

« La plupart d'entre eux parlent bruyamment parce qu'ils croyent qu'on ne comprend que le japonais. » ajouta le roux. « C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se retiennent pas. »

« …oh… »

Tsuna commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dut rester dans sa chambre.

"_Bienvenue, tout le monde, au dixième banquet annuel de la Mafia !" _résonna une voix tonitruante. Il y eut quelques applaudissements alors qu'un homme se tenait debout sur la scène, faisant signe à tout le monde. « _Je suis Benito Cussia_, _comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savez, le dirigeant de la famille Camorra… »_

Enma s'étrangla à côté de Tsuna.

« Il… » Tsuna jeta un œil à Enma. Le visage du garçon était pâle, les yeux inhabituellement écarquillés. « Cet homme est connu. »

Tsuna jura sur sa connaissance limitée de la mafia. Et de l'italien. « Qui est-il ? »

« Ben… » Enma regarda nerveusement autour de lui. « Dans le fut- heu, d'où on vient… cet homme, Benito Cussio, est célèbre pour avoir _commencé_ la mafia… » Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Eh bien, c'était quelque chose.

Tsuna leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'homme, clignant des yeux lorsqu'il vit Primo sur scène, un sourire plaisant sur les lèvres.

« … Vongola famiglia… » Il y eut une autre ronde d'applaudissement alors que Primo acquiesçait et se penchait en avant.

« Il vient juste dire, 'Bienvenue à la famille Vongola, la nouvelle et la plus florissante des familles jusqu'à ce jour. » chuchota Enma à l'oreille du brun.

_« Bon appétit !__ » _Tsuna cligna des yeux lorsque Primo et Benito descendirent de la scène, et que des serveurs débouchèrent des portes de la cuisine.

.

_« Allez, allez ! Ils ont fini de manger !"_ Les yeux d'Enma s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un groupe de fille d'à peu près leur âge les cernèrent, les yeux avides.

« T-Tsuna-kun… »

« Hm ? » Tsuna se retourna, seulement pour subir une vague de filles. « G-Gah ! »

« Salut ! » s'égosilla l'une des filles. Leurs yeux passaient avec excitation de Tsuna à Enma. « _Êtes-vous les fils de Giotto-sama et Cozart-sama ? »_

_« Ils sont trop mignons ! »_ s'écria une des filles « _J'ai entendu que vous étiez japonais ! »_

Enma déglutit une boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, jetant nerveusement un œil à Tsuna. Le garçon semblait terrorisé… « Heu… »

« Elles sont… comme ces filles qui chassent toujours Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun… » chuchota Tsuna. Enma regarda derrière les filles pour voir un _autre_ groupe de filles arriver. Il sentit un tic nerveux parcourir son œil.

« E-Enma-kun… » s'égosilla Tsuna. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?... »

_« Aw ! Il est japonais ! »_

« Tsuna-kun… » chuchota Enma. « On va devoir courir… »

« … Q-Quoi ? » Enma attrapa le bras de Tsuna et le mit sur ses pieds.

_« Hein ? Vous allez-où ? Peut-être qu'ils ne comprennent pas l'italien ? »_

« Heu… » Enma s'éclaircit la gorge. _« D-Désolé. On doit y a-aller… » _Murmura-t-il en italien avant de courir.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Tsuna était allongé au sol, trop fatigué, et Enma s'appuyait sur ses genoux comme support. Ils avaient réussit à s'enfuir dans le jardin. Vu que le café venait juste d'être servit, il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur, mis à part eux. La nuit était déjà là – la lune se montrant à l'horizon.<p>

« Les filles… font peur… parfois… » haleta le brun. Enma acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord, s'écroulant au sol pour s'asseoir.

« Ouais… » Enma soupira et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. Tsuna observa le roux curieusement.

« Enma-kun, t'es tu déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de… situation, avant ? Tu semblais savoir ce qui allait se passer. »

« … Pas vraiment… » Enma changea de position, croisant les jambes. « Enfin, en fait, c'était Julie. Il avait l'habitude de beaucoup chasser les filles. Pour lui échapper, les filles couraient. Je ne sais pas si les filles étaient comme nous, mais... » Il haussa des épaules. « Ca a fonctionné, je suppose. »

« … » Tsuna s'assit. Soupirant, il regarda le ciel sombre. Les étoiles apparaissaient, pas encore polluées par les lumières de la ville comme dans le présent. « Enma-kun… tu penses qu'on va un jour retourner dans le présent ? » Enma le regarda avec surprise.

«… Surement. Je ne pense pas que Reborn-san te laisserait disparaître comme ça dans le passé… »

Tsuna souria tristement. « Vrai… » Il se recroquevilla, enroulant des bras autour de ses jambes. Tsuna se demandait s'il manquait à tout le monde, à la maison ? Avaient-ils fêté l'anniversaire de Reborn sans lui ? Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. Il espérait vraiment que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. « … Ils me manquent tous… »

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Enma acquiesça aussi. « Ouais… et Adel et tout le monde sont toujours à Vindice. »

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. « Et Onii-san… Enma-kun, on fera quoi si le Daemon de cette ère avait été remplacé par celui de la notre ? »

Enma resta silencieux un moment. Puis il surprit Tsuna lorsqu'il sourit et ferma les poings, déterminé. « On a qu'à le battre à nouveau. On l'a déjà fait, non ? »

Tsuna sourit. « Ouais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, laissant leurs regards vagabonder dans la nuit, perdu dans leurs pensées.

Une voix rude brisa le silence tranquille.

_« Ils sont là ! Attrapez-les ! »_

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et il sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit des coup de feu. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir leurs attaquant.

« Attention ! » Enma plaqua Tsuna au sol, alors qu'une balle passait juste à côté d'eux. Se remettant sur leurs deux pieds, les deux adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qui était leurs attaquants. Il y avait quelques personnes leur tirant dessus depuis l'hôtel, par une fenêtre. Se tournant lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement, il vit un groupe d'homme les prendre en charge.

Était-ce… des flammes ?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas logique ! Les flammes de dernière volonté venant de bagues n'avaient pas été découvertes avant leur ère ! Mais là, juste devant lui, un groupe d'Italiens en smoking du 18ème étaient en train de les _charger_, avec des armes bizarres couvertes de flammes.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » haleta Tsuna avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches pour attraper ses gants et ses pilules. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il se souvint qu'il les avait retiré et placés sur sa table de nuit, se rappelant qu'il les reprendrait après s'être changé. Tsuna grogna, se giflant. Il avait _oublié_.

Enma était déjà en hyper mode de dernière volonté, retenant les balles qui volaient trop près d'eux. « Tsuna-kun ! » s'exclama-t-il, jetant un œil derrière lui pour voir un Tsuna horrifié. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je… » Tsuna prit une courte inspiration. « J'ai oublié mes pilules… »

Enma écarquilla les yeux avant de les étrécir. Il acquiesça.

« Je vais… Je vais m'en occuper. Ca devrait être facile. »

Tsuna n'avait d'autre choix que de rester en retrait, et observer Enma voler vers les gens, les rendant inconscient un à un.

* * *

><p>« Aïe… » Grimaça Enma. Il s'appuyait sur Tsuna parce qu'on venait de lui tirer dessus alors qu'il pensait les avoir tous vaincus. La balle ne l'avait qu'éraflé, mais c'était profond assez pour lui rendre la marche difficile.<p>

« Ca va aller ? » demanda Tsuna. Il avait réussit à arrêter le saignement, mais n'avait pas de bandages pour protéger la blessure. « On devrait peut-être aller voir Knuckle-san… »

« Non… » murmura Enma alors qu'il boîtait. « Prétendons juste que tout va bien jusqu'à la fin du banquet. »

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il entraient dans le hall à nouveau. Enma se détacha de Tsuna et continua de marcher seul, espérant faire paraître sa marche naturelle.

Tout le monde semblait avoir fini de manger, et le quatuor semblait avoir entamé une valse pleine de vie. Beaucoup de couples dansaient sur la piste de danse. Mais la plupart des gens étaient assis dans leurs sièges et discutaient.

« Hey ! Tsuna, Enma ! » Tsuna releva rapidement la tête, alarmé, en entendant la voix, mais se détendit à nouveau lorsqu'il ne vit que Cozart.

« Cozart-san… » murmura Tsuna. Il baissa les yeux alors que le roux les approchait.

« Alors comment trouvez-vous la soirée, jusqu'ici ? » Les adolescents s'échangèrent des regards rapides.

Tsuna souria, essayant de rendre son sourire aussi vrai que possible. « Je m'amuse vraiment bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

Cozart sourit et acquiesça. « Bien. Giotto m'avait dit qu'il avait un mauvais présentiment, mais on dirait bien qu'il avait tort pour une fois ? »

« … ouais… » murmura Tsuna. C'était normal, Giotto avait l'hyper intuition, après tout… « Heu, au fait, où est G-san ? »

Le sourire de Cozart s'élargit, pointant un doigt vers la piste de danse. Tsuna et Enma la regardèrent, confus. Mais lorsque le brun vit G, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

G était en train de danser, souriant à une femme dans ses bras qui avait des cheveux bruns et qui portait une robe rouge qui s'accordait avec les cheveux de l'homme. Son dos faisait face aux deux adolescents. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent en suivant la musique, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

« C'est Gabriella-san ! » s'exclama Tsuna. Cozart acquiesça.

« Je suis surprit qu'il l'ai laissé y aller. » Dit-il, observant le couple avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Ces genres de rencontre sont connues pour des meurtre, des assassinats, des enlèvements et des trucs comme ça… enfin de toute façon… » Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux adolescents. « Où est-ce que vous étiez, vous deux ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu boîtes, Enma ? »

Enma fut saisit de surprise. « J'ai… trébuché sur une pierre dans le jardin. »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je demande au gardien du soleil de Giotto de te soigner ? »

« N-Non… c'est juste une petite coupure. »

Cozart observa sa plus jeune copie, suspicieux. « Vraiment. »

« Je vais bien. » Murmura Enma. Son ancêtre étrécit les yeux avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« D'accord, alors. » Cozart jeta un œil derrière lui, là où Primo était assis. L'homme discutait avec quelques personnes, souriant avec son visage 'publique'. « Allons nous asseoir, dans ce cas. »

* * *

><p>« <em>Non, il n'est pas mon fils. » <em>dit Giotto à travers des dents serrées pour les vingtième fois ce soir. L'homme en face de lui leva un sourcil, prenant une autre gorgée de vin.

_« Oh. Donc il est votre frère ? »_

_« …Oui. Je viens juste de le dire. »_

Il commençait à en avoir marre de répondre à toutes ces questions. Vraiment. Là, tout de suite, ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel et dormir… peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour se retirer. Honnêtement, il était très fatigué, commençait à avoir mal à la tête, et son hyper intuition ne le laissait pas tranquille.

Mais n'était-ce pas échapper à ses responsabilités s'il laissait ses gardiens faire la conversation ?

« _Oh ! » _s'égosilla une femme, apparaissant de nulle part. « _Vongola Primo, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »_

… Vous savez quoi, il s'en fichait. Il s'en allait.

Jetant un oeil à l'horloge géante derrière la scène, il se leva, souriant rapidement au boss mafieux en face de lui et à la femme.

_« Je dois y aller. »_ Dit-il doucement. _« J'ai une réunion importante demain, et je dois me réveiller tôt pour y parvenir. »_

_« Ah, je comprends. »_ dit l'homme, acquiesçant. «_Surtout après une soirée de la sorte. »_

Primo baissa la tête pour les remercier. _« Bonne nuit. » _Dit-il avant de partir, ignorant les alarmes monstres que son intuition déclenchaient dans sa tête. Il dirait à G de faire attention aux enfants. Mais là, il voulait _dormir_.

* * *

><p>Enma retint un bâillement, jetant avec fatigue un oeil à l'horloge géante derrière la scène. Tsuna était déjà retourné dans leur chambre, décidant que, vu que Giotto partait, il en ferait de même. Le brun avait couru pour rattraper l'homme qui était déjà dans le hall, bien qu'il titubait un peu à cause de la fatigue. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle Tsuna était aussi fatigué était parce qu'il avait été traîné par des douzaines de filles pour danser après qu'ils soient revenus du jardin. Pour une fois, Enma était heureux d'être blessé…<p>

Soupirant, il se leva, ignorant la brûlure sourde dans sa jambe. Cozart, qui aidait Asari a relever un Knuckle à moitié saoûl, jeta un œil à Enma alors que ce dernier allait s'éloigner.

« Tu retournes dans ta chambre, Enma ? » L'interpellé acquiesça et fit un geste d'au revoir avant de partir, grimaçant lorsque sa jambe blessée fit collision avec sa chaise.

_Quelque chose est en train de se dérouler._

Au final, une fois qu'il fut arrivé au hall et qu'il eut monté les escaliers, il se rendit compte que sa blessure s'était ouverte à nouveau et qu'il était en train de mette du sang plein le bois. Fronçant des sourcils, il accéléra son pas maladroit.

_Quelque chose ne va pas…_

Arrivant à la chambre d'hôtel, il déverrouilla la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Peut-être que Tsuna était endormi ? Mais il lui avait dit de le réveiller s'il s'était endormi.

_Quelque chose va mal._

_«_Je suis de retour. » dit Enma.

Pas de réponse.

Les yeux d'Enma s'étrécirent alors qu'il allumait la lumière, un malaise grandissant dans son estomac.

Tsuna n'était pas sur son lit. Il était proprement fait, et on aurait dit que Tsuna n'y avait pas touché depuis le matin.

_Quelque chose manque._

Ecarquillant les yeux, il se dépêcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, ignorant complètement le sang qui coulait sur ses chaussures et qui salissait les tapis. Il claqua presque la porte hors de ses gonds.

Rien.

_Quelqu'un manque à l'appel._

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit l'horreur passer à travers ses veines, il se retourna et se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller dans celle du Vongola Primo.

* * *

><p>G ignora l'envie de joyeusement chantonner alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hotel, mains dans les poches. Le bras droit de Primo ne chantonne pas. Même si sa petite-amie était revenue. Et même si ladite petite-amie avait lui avait confessé son amour.<p>

G ne chantonne pas. Jamais.

Il sourait, en revanche.

Souriant, donc, il se força à marcher – pas sautiller- vers l'hotel.

Dans bienheureux état un peu hébété, il ne remarqua pas un cocher passer à côté de lui, la tête d'un brun avec les cheveux en bataille de Primo clairement visible.

* * *

><p>Tsuna voulait pleurer.<p>

Attaché et bâillonné, il tomba du siège et fit une douloureuse collision avec le sol de la voiture. Des mains le relevèrent brutalement et le remirent sur le siège, faisant grimacer Tsuna lorsque sa tête frappa le bois.

_« Stupide gosse._ » grogna une voix pleine d'agacement. Le brun gémit de peur alors que l'homme levait une main pour lui donner un coup de poing.

_« Oi, ne le blesse pas. »_ Une autre voix soupira. L'autre homme bougea un peu pour croiser les jambes. « _Le maître nous a dit de l'amener sans coups. Il doit être conscient. »_

_« Un coup de poing ne peut pas faire de mal. »_ Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'homme leva son poing à nouveau et le frappa au visage. Sa tête fut projetée sur le côté. Le brun leva ses mains attachées pour protéger sa joue blessée, se recroquevillant misérablement en boule.

L'autre homme soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Tant pis. C'est assez. __On a réussit. Le maître serait content vu qu'on a enfin réussit à kidnapper le petit-frère bien aimé de Vongola Primo. »_


	9. Kidnappé

_**Salve !**_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à part dire qu'il faut **ARRÊTER SOPA**_** ! **_et que je suis désolée du retard, j'avais la tête ailleurs, et je me perdais un peu dans mes updates. ( Sans oublier les nombreuses deadlines récentes ) Voyons le point positif, plus j'avance, moins le travaille se tasse dans mon bureau. Pas que je me réjouisse de finir des histoires, parce que j'y tiens, et mettre un point final à une histoire, ou à une traduction est comme enfermer quelque chose dans son grenier pour ne le retrouver que trente ans plus tard._

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Sisi : **_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire l'histoire :) Je suis heureuse d'entendre que tu n'ais pas pu la lâcher, malgré les fautes de traduction qu'il a du y avoir. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes !_

**inukag9 :**_ Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu en PM, comme dit plus haut, j'avais des tonnes de deadlines TTnTT Heureusement, ce n'est pas une rape-fic (mais j'en ai une réserve, si ça t'intéresse), donc la virginité de Tsunayoshi est sauvée pour cette fiction ! J'espère que le chapitre va t'intéresser !_

**BlackCerise : **_Désolée aussi de ne pas avoir répondu en PM, les deadlines, c'est pas cool... Tu verras dans ce chapitre si G s'est fait disputer ou pas ! :D ( Pour être honnête, j'ai oublié. Tu me diras ? ) Bien sûr qu'ils sont populaires auprès des filles, ils sont des attractions vivantes : les frères de Cozart et Giotto, trooop wow, quoi ! En plus ils sont japonais, donc c'est encore plus attractif ! Quant au kidnapping, je ne dirais rien, tu découvriras tout dans ce chapitre - et le suivant !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>! petitions. whitehouse. govpetition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr !**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Disclaimer<em>

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! appartient à Akira Amano_

_Les Chroniques du Passé ( Chronicles of the Past ) appartient à **Senna-X3,** qui m'a donné les droits de traduction_

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review_

_**ARRÊTONS SOPA DÈS MAINTENANT, OU IL N'Y AURA PLUS DE FANFICTION, DE FANBASE, DE FANART, IL N'Y AURA PLUS RIEN DU TOUT**_

* * *

><p>Giotto n'arrivait pas à dormir. Du tout.<p>

Se retournant, il soupira en regardant le plafond. Vraiment, pourquoi avait-il cette impression que quelque chose de mauvais venait de se dérouler ?...

« G-Giotto-san ! » Hurla une voix paniquée, tandis que quelqu'un tambourinait la porte. « Giotto-san, avez-vous vu Tsuna-kun ? »

Giotto écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça, se dressant soudainement.

Et merde.

Rapidement, il fit chemin jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, baissant les yeux sur un Enma paniqué. Ses yeux, identiques à ceux de Cozart étaient ouverts de peur.

Cet enfant était du futur aussi. Il devait être une _sorte_ de descendant de Cozart pour lui ressembler autant.

« Avez-vous vu Tsuna ? » Demanda-t-il, hors d'haleine, la peur dans ses yeux devenant de plus en plus apparente lorsqu'il remarqua la confusion que portait Giotto sur le visage. « Il m'a dit qu'il allait revenir à la chambre d'hôtel avec vous, mais il n'était pas là… »

« Il n'est pas là ! » murmura Enma.

Pas là ?

"Hey." Ils se retournèrent tout deux pour voir un Cozart et un Asari visiblement fatigué tirant un Knuckle et un Lampo complètement saouls. Ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée . Cozart étrécit les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'air paniqué d'Enma et le regard abattu de Giotto.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tsuna-kun n'est pas là ! » répliqua Enma, hurlant presque, s'arrachant les cheveux. « I-Il a surement été kidnappé ! On a été attaqué par des gens aussi, il y a pas si longtemps, et… »

…Attaqués ?

« Attends une minute. » dit Giotto, levant une main pour qu'Enma arrête de parler. Le garçon s'arrêta brusquement, hors de lui. « Vous avez été attaqués ? »

Enma se recroquevilla instantanément en sentant le regard que Cozart lui envoyait avant de se redresser. « O-Oui. On est sortis pour échapper aux… filles, mais on a été attaqués par des… gens. Ils savaient utiliser des fla-, heu…" Termina-t-il, peu certain de la fin de sa phrase.

« C'est pour ça que tu boitais. » soupira Cozart, se frottant les yeux avec sa main libre. « Ca explique tout. »

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda Giotto. Enma acquiesça, regardant sa jambe et la soulevant.

«… Oups… »

Il y avait des traces de sang dans le couloir, de la chambre d'Enma et Tsuna jusqu'à celle de Giotto. Et devant la porte de la chambre de Giotto, il y avait une grosse flaque salissant la moquette. Bien que le pantalon d'Enma était noir, on pouvait à présent détecter le sang…

« Juste une petite coupure ? » dit froidement Cozart, observant le sang. « Le gérant de l'hôtel ne va pas être content… »

« … » Giotto soupira et secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais m'en occuper plus tard."

« Ca ne fait pas mal… mais j'ai b-besoin de partir chercher Tsuna-kun ! » dit Enma, se retournant et essayant de marcher devant Cozart et Asari. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas dehors, Cozart l'attrapa pas le col de la chemise.

« Pas si vite. » Cozart relâcha son descendant et se tourna vers le blond. "Tu as reçu une letter. Et je crois que ça a rapport avec cette affaire."

Les yeux de Giotto s'étrécirent alors que Giotto mettait sa main dans sa poche, pour en sortir une enveloppe. Il l'a prit avec méfiance regardant l'emballage.

_A Vongola Primo_, était-il écrit.

« Comment l'as-tu reçue ? » dit doucement Giotto, ouvrant avec prudence l'enveloppe et sortant la lettre.

« La réception me l'a donnée. » dit Cozart avec un regard abattu. « On leur a donné juste après que tu ais quitté le banquet. »

Giotto acquiesça et déplia le papier. C'était une lettre très courte.

_Nous avons votre frère. Si vous voulez le reprendre, retrouvez-nous dans la réserve de l'entrepôt sur la côte. Vous avez exactement 12 heures pour venir. Ou sinon._

Giotto fixa la lettre un instant, l'autre main se serrant en un poing. Doucement, il la relu. Deux fois.

Une flamme de dernière volonté apparue soudainement sur son front, son poing fermé sur l'enveloppe brûlant alors qu'il explosait. Enma prit un pas de recul, les yeux s'écarquillant de surpsie. Les yeux de Giotto s'illuminaient de colère alors qu'il chiffonnait la lettre dans sa main, sans pour autant la brûler.

« Ils l'ont. » dit-il d'une voix sombre. La main qui avait brûlé l'enveloppe rougissant toujours de ses flammes du ciel. « Ils ont Tsunayoshi. »

* * *

><p>"Quoi?" Hurla G, laissant tomber sa cigarette de surprise. "Le gamin a été kidnappé ? »<p>

G était revenu peu de temps après les ennuis dans le couloir. Les yeux écarquillés, il passait de la copie de mini-Cozart qui semblait parfaitement déprimée à Giotto qui avait un air fermé sur le visage. Cozart et le reste des gardiens du blond, sans Daemon, étaient tous assis autour de la pièce, tous dépités. Lampo était inconscient, mais Knuckle venait de se réveiller.

« Oui. » dit Giotto. G pouvait presque entendre la colère supprimée dans ce seul mot. « Et il a été prit en otage. » Il pointa un papier chiffonné gisant à côté d'une tas de cendres ( G ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce que c'était ) « Ils nous ont donné l'endroit où il est détenu et tout le reste. »

G écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pas. Il le savait. Il voulait que sa bouche dise _Je te l'avais dit…_ mais il pouvait dire que Giotto était très, très en colère. Et s'en voulait. Ce qui était hors de son caractère, étant donné qu'il était d'habitude très calme en tout type de situation.

« C'est un piège. » murmura Cozart, reposant son menton dans sa main. « Mais ils ne seraient pas aussi sûrs d'eux pour donner leur position exacte sans être sûr de nous vaincre. Pensez-y. Ils doivent être assez confiants pour penser qu'ils peuvent tous nous battre… »

« C'est mauvais… » Murmura Giotto, fixant le tapis, plongé dans ses pensées.

G s'effondra sur une chaise pas loin. Oh, oui, c'était très mauvais. Il jeta un œil à la copie de Cozart, Enma, qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Enma ? Y avait-il quelque chose de bizarre lorsque tu as combattu ? » demanda Cozart. Le gardien de la tempête cligna des yeux. Un combat ? Quand ?

Enma leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de G un instant, avant de détourner les yeux. Il regarda désespérément le sol, comme s'il voulait qu'un trou l'avale lorsque tout le monde posa les yeux sur lui.

Il ne dit rien durant un moment, mais soupira profondément. Il jeta un œil à Cozart et Giotto avant de lever la tête.

« Eh bien… d-dans le…futur… » G et aussi tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. « Les gens ont apprit à utiliser les flammes de dernière volonté… »

« Attends une seconde. » interrompit G, laissant les mots faire leur effet dans sa tête. Futur ? Flammes de dernière volonté ? Comment est-ce que ce gamin les connaissait ? C'était supposé être top-secret… « Futur ? »

Enma échangea un regard avec Cozart, qui haussa simplement des épaules. « Comme tu veux. » Le garçon acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne pense pas que je devrais vous dire ça… mais je pense que vous devez le savoir… T-Tsuna-kun et m-moi, on vient du futur… » Il y eut un reniflement d'incrédulité. « C-C'est vrai. On vient de 150 ans dans le future, je crois… Je suis le Shimon Decimo…" Enma jeta un œil à Cozart, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. « Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant… mais vous l'aviez surement deviné… »

Cozart se détendit, acquiesçant. « Ouais, j'avais deviné que tu étais une sorte de descendant. C'est plutôt évident. Mais penser que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune est le dixième boss… comment se porte la dixième génération de la famille ? »

Enma baissa les yeux, ses mèches faisant ombre. « Heu… p-pas si bien. Heu… Il y a beaucoup de chose que je devrais pas dire, mais la famille Shimon a vraiment été… oubliée… et on a eut une sorte de différent avec les Vongola, mais… heu, c'est plus ou moins résolu… plus ou moins… »

Giotto leva un sourcil. « Différent ?"

"Heu… c-c'est vraiment compliqué." Dit nerveusement Enma.

« Dis le nous. »

Enma s'arrêta de peur un petit moment au ton un peu commandant et affaissa ses épaules.

« C'est juste… c'est un malentendu. Ca… ca à rapport avec… Giotto-san et Cozart-san… mais c'était ma faute. » ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que Giotto et Cozart levaient un sourcil. « C'était juste un gros malentendu. »

« Je…vois… » Cozart aquiesça et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. "C'est intéressant.."

"Et pour Tsunayoshi ?" demanda Giotto.

« Heu… vous allez devoir lui demander. Je ne sais pas s'il veut que je le dise ou pas. »

« Attendez ! » hurla soudainement G, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce, sauf Alaude. « Vous êtes tous les deux du futur ? C'est… » G secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y croire. « C'est… »

« En fait… c'est plutôt logique. » murmura Lampo. Tout le monde se braqua sur l'adolescent aux cheveux verts qui s'asseyait maintenant sur le lit, se tenant la tête avec douleur. « Parfois, il parlait comme s'il nous connaissait. »

« Ca expliquerait le fait qu'il soit apparu de nulle part. » s'accorda Asari, aquiesçant. « C'est… ce serait la meilleure explication quant à son apparition. »

G fronça des sourcils. Il se souvenait de ce moment. Le gamin avait dit son nom dès le premier jour. Ses mains s'agitèrent, il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Mais il ne pouvait pas, merci à Alaude et son obsession pour la loi… Il jeta un œil au français pour le voir dénué de suspicions, dénué de surprise… rien. Le visage d'Alaude était complètement vide d'émotion. G suspectait que l'homme était déjà au courant.

« Je suppose que vu que Primo le croit, c'est logique. » murmura G, plaçant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu me l'as pas dit, par contre. » G envoya un regard noir à Giotto. L'homme haussa simplement des épaules.

« J'avais promit… »

G leva les yeux au ciel. "On s'en fout. Mais quel rapport avec le sauvetage du gamin ? Et des flammes de dernière volonté ? »

Enma cligna des yeux. « Oh… ouais. Dans le futur, les gens se battent avec des flammes de dernière volonté. Je ne m'y connais pas autant que Tsuna vu que… vu qu'il est allé encore plus loin dans le futur que moi, alors il a eut l'occasion de le voir en premier. J'utilise les flammes de la terre, donc je ne m'y connais pas trop avec les flammes du ciel, mais… » Enma se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. « Les gens que j'ai combattu utilisaient des flammes de dernière volonté… d'une manière encore plus avancée qu'à notre époque à tout les deux m'a dit Tsuna. »

« Mais les flammes de dernière volonté sont un secret ici ! » Protesta G. « Et Giotto, nous, les gardiens et Cozart sont les seules personnes pouvant les utiliser ! »

« Ca va poser un problème. » murmura Giotto, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main alors qu'il pensait. « On ne sait pas comment les combattre, sans dire qu'Enma n'en sait pas vraiment plus… est-ce que la personne qui t'a envoyé ici essaie de créer un paradoxe temporel ? »

G vit Enma être secoué suite à ce propos avant qu'il n'hausse des épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je suis arrivé ici d'une autre manière que Tsuna-kun. Les mécanos des Vongola ont trouvé un moyen d'altéré une machine à voyager dans le temps pour que ses utilisateurs puisse arriver ici. »

A la façon dont le dos d'Enma s'était raidit et à la façon dont ses yeux se sont protégés à la mention de la personne qui avait amené Tsuna, G pouvait dire qu'il y avait _toujours_ quelque chose qu'il cachait. Le gardien étrécit les yeux. Que pouvait-il cacher d'autre ?

* * *

><p>Tsuna retint un halètement alors qu'il fut rudement jeté au sol, pieds et poings liés. Il tomba sur le ciment avec douleur. Il grimaça, mais il réussit à s'asseoir pour s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui.<p>

« Reste ici. » dit l'homme d'une façon aussi rude qu'il l'avait jeté au sol, se tournant et s'éloignant derrière une pile de boîte, en direction d'un endroit où des gens semblaient parler.

Il observa son entourage. Qu'importe là direction où il regardait, il voyait des caisses, empilées les une sur les autres, l'endroit ressemblant à un labyrinthe. L'endroit avait un plafond très haut, mais d'où il était, Tsuna ne pouvait rien voir d'autre. Tout était trop sombre.

Cependant, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'endroit lui rappelait l'usine abandonnée dans laquelle il avait combattu dans le futur, lorsque Kyoko-chan, Haru, Yamamoto, Lambo et I-Pin étaient venus du présent. Mais les caisses ici étaient en bois, pas en métal.

Faiblement, il pouvait entendre des voix discuter, mais il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était de l'italien. Stupide barrière linguistique.

'_Je dois sortir d'ici'._ Pensa-t-il, jetant un œil autour de lui une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas ses gants. Ou ses pilules. Tsuna soupira sous le coup de la frustration. Il regarda ses mains, et sourit un peu.

Il ne les avait pas… mais il avait sa bague. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait Natsu.

« Natsu. » chuchota-t-il. Le Vongola Gear commença à briller lumineusement, faisant grimacer Tsuna qui regarda autour de lui, espérant que personne n'ait remarqué. La discussion ne s'était pas arrêtée, et personne n'était arrivé en courant, donc il pouvait se dire ignoré.

« Gao… »

Il baissa les yeux, et sourit en voyant le lion du ciel jeter timidement un œil autour de lui. Clignant des yeux, Natsu regarda Tsuna.

« Est-ce que tu peux défaire ces liens pour moi ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Natsu pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder les nœuds.

« Gao… » Le lionceau ouvrit grand la gueule, cette dernière commençant à briller. Tsuna cligna des yeux avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait.

« A-Attends ! Natsu- »

« GAO ! » Tsuna grimaça au rugissement. Des flammes du ciel surgirent de la gueule de Natsu, son facteur de l'harmonie transformant les liens autour de ses jambes en pierre.

Dès que les liens furent transformés, les voix devinrent surprises et violentes. Levant les yeux d'horreur le brun commença à paniquer lorsqu'il réalisa que les gens s'approchaient. Désespérément, il essaya d'éclater la pierre contre le sol.

C'était inutile. Un petit bout de pierre s'était brisé, en revanche.

De façon désespérée à présent, il éclata la pierre contre le sol de façon répétée à présent.

_« Qu'est-ce que- il y a une sorte d'animal avec lui ! »_

Tsuna leva les yeux lorsque la pierre relâcha ses jambes. Sautant maladroitement sur ses pieds, il couru, Natsu montant sur ses épaules. Il trébucha un peu vu que ses bras étaient toujours liés. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des personnes courir. Il n'y avait pas de coup de feu. Ils pensaient surement qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

« Natsu ! Les nœuds ! » Haleta-t-il alors qu'il faillit tomber une fois de plus. Natsu laissa sortir une autre volée de flammes du ciel, et Tsuna se jeta contre une caisse, brisant les liens.

_« Par là ! »_

Tsuna grimaça et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ne tombant miraculeusement pas. Il devait trouver la sortie. Mais dans ce labyrinthe de caisse et de boîtes… ce ne serait pas facile.

* * *

><p>« O-On attend ? » dit faiblement Enma, regardant Giotto sans y croire.<p>

« Oui. » dit doucement Giotto. Il avaient eut une petite réunion où Enma avait expliqué les flammes comme ils le pouvaient et quand et comment ils s'arrangeraient pour sauver Tsuna. Au final, il ont décidé qu'il serait plus facile de leur tendre un traquenard dans le noir, donc ils attendraient jusqu'au crépuscule. Giotto pouvait dire que la plupart de ses gardiens étaient contre l'idée, mais ils avaient tous finit pas y agréer.

« Mais… et s'ils… » Enma déglutit, baissant les yeux. « …le… torturent… ou quoi… »

Giotto cligna des yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Ils ne pouvaient pas… ce n'était pas possible ? Il fronça des sourcils en y repensant.

«… Je doute qu'ils le feront. » mentit-il, essayant d'avoir un ton sûr dans sa voix.

Enma lui rendit un regard sceptique, fronçant des sourcils. « Mais si… si c'est _lui_ qui a organisé tout ça… » Ajouta-t-il, murmurant sous son souffle.

Lui ?

« Qui est 'lui' ? » demanda G.

« Il est l'homme qui a envoyé Tsuna-kun dans cette période temporelle. » dit Enma avec une toute petite voix. « Il aurait… Il pourrait faire quelque chose… Il a essayé de nous tuer d'abord, mais lorsqu'on l'a vaincu, il nous a envoyé ici. »

« Tu penses que la personne qui vous a envoyé voudrait torturer Tsuna ? » s'enquit Asari avec inquiétude. « Même si quelqu'un veut vous tuer… ils ne sont pas forcément des sadiques. On a de l'expérience, Enma-kun, on sait comment les gens pensent. »

Enma de répondit rien, serrant les poings.

« Mais… je pense vraiment que… »

« On part demain matin, gamin. » interrompit G sans aucune élégance. Enma grimaça. Giotto, lui, pouvait voir Cozart envoyer un regard de sympathie au garçon.

« … »

Giotto sentit son intuition faire un bond lorsqu'Enma baissa la tête. Bien que ses yeux soit obscurcis par ses cheveux, il pouvait voir que le garçon n'avait pas un regard résigné, mais un regard désespéré et résolu.

Il étrécit les yeux, mais ne dit rien.

Enma étrécit les yeux, s'asseyant dans son lit. Il y avait un silence de mort.

Tout le monde devrait être endormit, Enma sortit rapidement du lit. Jetant un œil à l'horloge, il vit qu'il était trois heure du matin. Tout le monde _devait_ dormir.

La mission : récupérer la lettre de Vongola Primo-san et trouver Tsuna.

Enfin, c'état plus facilement dit que fait. Enma grimaça et ouvrit la porte doucement, jetant un œil dans le couloir éclairé. Il n'y avait personne.

Il ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer par la porte… Giotto se réveillerait à coup sûr. Il n'était pas très habile pour ouvrir les serrures, donc ce n'était pas une solution. _'Peut-être…'_ il retourna dans sa chambre et observa la fenêtre. Peut-être pouvait-il voler à travers la fenêtre ?

S'en approchant, il l'ouvrit avec hésitation. Aussi incroyable que ça pouvait paraître, elle s'ouvrait facilement. Elle n'avait même pas de serrure.

'_Ca veut dire que la fenêtre de Giotto-san devrait être ouverte…'_ Prenant une profonde inspiration, il activa son mode de hyper dernière volonté. Il était sur le point de sortir lorsque quelque chose attrapa son attention du coin de l'œil.

Clignant des yeux, puis acquiesçant doucement, Enma s'approcha de la table de nuit de Tsuna, prenant ses pilules de dernière volonté, ses gants et les fourra dans ses poches. Rapidement, il retourna vers la fenêtre, sortant prudemment et fermant la fenêtre derrière lui.

Il vola devant les fenêtre avec lenteur, comptant, et s'arrêta à la cinquième. Gardant un œil autour de lui, Enma regarda à l'intérieur. Il y faisait sombre, mais il pouvait voir la cape de Primo sur une chaise. Acquiesçant, Enma ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et atterrit sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il laissa son mode hyper s'évaporer avant de sauter par terre.

Mais avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol, les lumières s'allumèrent.

Uh oh.

Enma cligna rapidement des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière soudaine alors qu'il levait les yeux pour voir le blond. Le Primo avait un regard plutôt surprit.

« Hm… Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais par la fenêtre… » murmura-t-il, observant Enma avec de grand yeux.

Enma paniquait un peu, maintenant, comment le savait-il ? L'Hyper intuition ? Avait-il vu Enma en mode hyper de dernière volonté ? Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à une réponse, Giotto prit la parole à nouveau, semblant curieux.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » continua-t-il. « On est au sixième étage… as-tu escaladé ? C'est dangereux… »

Il n'avait pas vu. « Heu… V-Vous saviez que j'allais venir ?... »

Giotto haussa des épaules, un sourire au bord des lèvres. « Eh bien, je savais que tu préparais un coup. Tu veux sauver Tsunayoshi, n'est-ce pas. »

« …Oui… »

Giotto acquiesça. « C'est ce que je pensais aussi. » Il sourit. « Vous me rappelez beaucoup Cozart et moi dans notre jeunesse, vous deux… sauf que vous êtes plus… timides. Quand j'étais jeune, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose… surement »

« Giotto-san. » dit Enma en baissant les yeux. « Je me porterai bien… Je sais bien me battre. Je peux sauver Tsuna-kun. »

Giotto sourit et lança quelque chose à Enma. Surprit, ce dernier eut du mal à le rattraper, et le lâcha par terre. Baissant les yeux, et le ramassant, il vit que c'était un papier chiffonné.

'_La lettre…'_

Enma leva les yeux vers Giotto, et lui donna l'un de ses rares grands sourires. « Merci. » Sans attendre une autre seconde, il se retourna et alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir par la fenêtre, Giotto l'arrêta.

« Attends… Tu ne veux pas utiliser la porte ? »

Enma secoua la tête. « C'est bon. » Il sauta par la fenêtre, riant presque en voyant le visage choqué de Giotto lorsqu'il se mit en mode hyper de dernière volonté et s'éloigna d'un coup.

* * *

><p>« Encore un autre… » Grogna Tsuna lorsqu'il se trouva dans un cul de sac.<p>

Le manque de sortie – il n'y en avait surement qu'une seule,- le labyrinthe créé par les caisses, combiné au fait qu'il avait un sens de l'orientation défaillant fit penser Tsuna qu'il n'arriverait jamais à sortir. N'était-il pas déjà passé par ici ?

« De quel côté à ton avis, Natsu ? » demanda Tsuna au lion perché sur ses épaules. Le lion semblait tout aussi perdu, regardant les chemins avec confusion.

« Gao… »

Tsuna grimaça et choisit une direction aléatoire. Il regardait les caisses alors qu'il passait à côté, souhaitant simplement pouvoir voler au dessus en mode hyper.

« C'est ça ! » Tsuna sourit en regardant le lion sur ses épaules. « Natsu, tu peux aller au dessus des caisses et trouver le chemin ? » demanda-t-il avec excitation. Natsu acquiesça et sauta sur le bras de son propriétaire. Le brun souleva le lion et le laissa faire un bond sur les caisses. Il scanna l'endroit un petit instant et acquiesça à nouveau.

« Gao ! » Natsu sauta sur la tête de Tsuna, puis sur le sol, et commença à lui montrer le chemin.

« Merci Natsu. » dit Tsuna alors qu'il suivait le lion à travers le labyrinthe. Il prirent un tournant à gauche…encore à gauche…à droite… tout droit… gauche…

Et au final, ils atterrirent dans un cul de sac, ce qui fit pencher la tête d'un petit Natsu confus.

« Gao… ? »

« Natsu… » soupira Tsuna, alors que son lionceau sautait de son épaule aux caisses à nouveau.

« Gao ! » Il redescendit et montra à nouveau le chemin.

Il fallut plusieurs autres essais à Natsu - il devait lui aussi avoir un sens de l'orientation défaillant, comme Tsuna. Et ce dernier commençait à se demander si son lionceau savait comment ils étaient arrivés hors du labyrinthe.

« Gao ! » s'exclama Natsu avec fierté. Tsuna sourit lorsqu'il vit la grande porte, et tapota la tête de Natsu. Il était sur le point de s'y précipiter lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il le figea.

_« A quel point est-ce difficile de garder un gamin attaché ? »_ Soupira-t-elle. Tsuna se retourna, haletant lorsqu'il vit deux personnes assis à l'opposé de la porte. Ils gardaient l'entrée.

Tsuna prit un pas de recul lorsqu'il se levèrent, en faisant de même avec leurs armes. L'un avait un pistolet, et l'autre avait deux petits couteaux, un dans chaque mains, et plusieurs autres autour de sa ceinture.

« _Qu'est-ce qu- … est-ce… un lion ? »_ Tsuna jeta un œil à la porte. Devait-il courir ? Déglutissant, il prit un autre pas de recul, seulement pour voir l'homme avec les couteaux lever la main, pointant l'un deux vers lui.

Il déglutit à nouveau. A en juger par rapport à la petite cible contre l'une des caisses, il avait un tir plutôt précis.

« N-Natsu ! » Le lionceau du ciel ouvrit la gueule et hurla ses flammes du ciel. Les deux hommes évitèrent les flammes, et Tsuna couru vers la sortie, piquant un sprint en essayant de ne pas trébucher.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'énorme faire collision dans son flanc gauche, lui coupant net la respiration, l'envoyant lui et Natsu dans les caisses. Il haleta, arquant son dos lorsqu'il sentit… de l'électricité lui parcourir le corps.

Durant une seconde, tout était blanc. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il grimaça. « Ugh… » grogna-t-il, se mettant sur ses genoux. « Aie… » Tsuna leva la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait percuté.

Sa mâchoire tomba tant il était incrédule.

Juste devant lui, tapant le sol et reniflant de colère, se tenait un taureau géant et noir couvert d'une armure. Des flammes du tonnerre craquant sur ses cornes.

Gyuudon ? Tsuna le fixa la bouche béante. Comment était-il possible que la boîte-arme de Lambo soit ici ? La seule différence qu'il y avait était que le blason des Vongola entre les deux cornes du taureau manquait à l'appel. Mis à part ça, il était exactement pareil.

La tête du brun se détourna soudainement pour regarder les hommes dans le choc le plus total. Il souriaient narquoisement tous les deux. L'un d'entre eux tenait une boîte-arme verte, identique à celle que Lambo avait dans le futur, mais toujours sans le blason Vongola.

« Comment… qui vous a donné ça ? » Demanda Tsuna, choqué. L'homme aux couteaux ne fit que lever son arme, des flammes du tonnerres tout autour du métal. Apparemment, ils ne comprenaient pas le japonais.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils en voyant le taureau du tonnerre. Daemon pouvait utiliser tous leurs Vongola Gear… peut-être, d'une certaine façon, il avait donné la force de les utiliser à cette ère aussi ? Mais les boîtes armes venaient du futur…

« Gao ! » intervint un grognement d'avertissement dans son oreille, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, levant les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, Tsuna les écarquilla et se jeta hors de la portée du taureau alors que ce dernier le chargeait à nouveau. L'animal fit collision dans les caisses derrière lui, le ratant d'un centimètre. Tsuna tomba à nouveau au sol, alors qu'une autre décharge électrique lui traversa le corps.

Quelqu'un jouait définitivement avec le temps.

Il y avait quelques italiens qui criaient, et Tsuna leva la tête malgré la douleur, la curiosité l'emportant. Il y avait quelqu'un qui se tenait devant la porte de l'entrepôt. Il ne voyait que la silhouette de la personne. Il faisait plus clair dehors que dedans, bien qu'il fasse nuit.

Tsuna cligna des yeux et les plissa ensuite. Cette silhouette lui était familière…

_« Qui es-tu ? »_ aboya l'homme au pistolet, pointant ladite arme vers la silhouette. La personne ne répondit pas, mais Tsuna le vit resserrer les poings. Une flamme qui en disant long prit vie sur son front.

En fait, ce qui révéla réellement l'identité de la silhouette était l'heureux 'gao' que Natsu avait lâché, avant de sauter des épaules de Tsuna, et d'aller vers le roux. Le garçon se pencha, souriant, alors qu'il laissait le lion lui lécher la joue.

« E-Enma-kun ! » hurla Tsuna de soulagement. Le roux se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, et le petit sourire qu'il avait s'évapora lorsqu'il vit l'état de Tsuna. Ce dernier cligna des yeux avant de se regarder. Clignant à nouveau des yeux, il vit avec surprise que ses vêtements étaient brûlés… il pouvait sentir l'odeur des cheveux brûlés aussi. Il devait avoir l'air pas mal amoché.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« M-Moi ? Pas grand-chose… »

« … » Enma se leva.

Il y eut un 'click' de pistolet et un sifflement de couteau qui se dirigeait vers la tête d'Enma. Avec aisance, le garçon l'évita, l'arme blanche couverte de flamme du tonnerre s'empalant dans le mur derrière lui.

_« Bordel ! C'est le frère de Cozart Shimon ! » _Cria l'un d'entre eux.

_« Che ! »_ L'homme au pistolet commença à tirer.

Ramassant Natsu, Enma se précipita vers son ami, sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

« Attrape ! » Hurla Enma, lançant quelque chose à Tsuna, qui l'attrapa, le laissant presque tomber, et il le regarda.

Ses pilules et ses gants !

« Merci. » sourit Tsuna, soulagé de pouvoir se défendre, alors qu'il mettait ses gants et avalait deux pilules instantanément, une flamme orange apparaissant sur son front et un regard calme fit surface.

_« Quoi ? Ils peuvent utiliser les flammes tous les deux ? »_

Tsuna referma les poings lorsque Natsu sauta sur sa tête. « Allons-y. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'oubliez pas les reviews, et surtout, n'oubliez pas SOPA.<em>**


	10. Des boîtes armes ?

_**Salve les gens !**_

_Je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, lorsqu'ils ont laissé des commentaires. Je m'en excuse. Les évènements m'ont un peu dépassée. Mais **BONNE NOUVELLE**, **SOPA A ETE ARRÊTÉ ! **_

_Et, étant donné que je n'arrive pas à voir à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu dans ma outbox, je vais répondre à tout le monde, anonyme ou pas, dans cette A.N., ce qui peut la rendre un peu longue !_

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, mit l'histoire dans leurs suivits et dans leurs favoris ! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse aux reviews en général !<em>**

**_BlackCerise : _**_C'est un fait, j'aime ton nom de plume. Daemon n'abandonnera-t-il donc jamais ?! Mais personnellement, j'apprécie bien qu'ils se soient tous les deux révélés en tant que Decimo, nos deux timides. Ca donne un tournant intéressant à l'histoire. J'aimerais bien savoir si c'est Daemon ou pas, en fait. Parce que dans l'original, l'auteur de s'est pas encore aventurée de ce côté. *Meh* *Meh* En fait, elle va jusqu'au quatorzième chapitre, et puis elle a un peu mit l'histoire en un hiatus inconditionné. ( Et elle répond pas à mes PMs TTuTT ) Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
><em>

**_inukag9 :_**_ Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Si c'est un coup de Daemon, il a vraiment un esprit étriqué, n'est ce pas ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelqu'un fait de la mumuse dangereuse avec le temps. Cette personne n'est-elle pas au courant du paradoxe temporel ?! Mais ne t'inquiète pas : les fesses de Tsuna seront protégées avec la dernière volonté de tous les Vongola... surement. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût :D_

**_hinatanatkae :_**_ Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review ! Daemon arrivera assez tôt, mais pas dans ce chapitre. J'espère néanmoins qu'il te plaira !_

**_Karo_**_** :** *Thème de Zorro* La suite est... ar-ri-vaaay ! _

_**Sisi : **Toujours pile-poil dans les temps, le Enma. Mais il faut dire que Tsuna l'a aidé en s'enfuyant; il n'a pas du combattre beaucoup de gens pour aller le libérer - mais là encore, ils vont devoir combattre à deux. Oh ! Ils vont regretter, ils ont intérêt. *Muahahaha* Par contre... dois-je me protéger d'éventuels sautes d'humeur concernant une viande ou l'autre ? ( Xanxus me fait un peu peur ) Ne me tire pas dessus, s'il te plaît ! QuQ_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>  
><strong>

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Les Chroniques du Passé ( Chronicles of the Past ) appartient à **Senna-X3**_

_J'ai généreusement reçu les **droits de traductions** pour cette fiction._

**_Cette traduction n'a pas été corrigée._**

_Le prochain chapitre sortira logiquement le 20 avril, logiquement. Le chapitre 11 est bientôt terminé._

* * *

><p>« <em>Enma<em> manque à l'appel, maintenant ? » hurla G.

Cozart soupira et acquiesça. Il s'était rendu dans la chambre du gamin lorsqu'il ne s'était pas montré à la table du déjeuné. Il avait été obligé de sortir la porte de ses gonds lorsque personne n'avait répondu et, au final, Enma n'était pas là. Le lit était proprement fait, et était froid, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être partit il y a un bon bout de temps. Il était donc revenu à l'attablée avec des mauvaises nouvelles précisant qu'un _autre_ enfant était parti. Ces deux gamins du futurs leurs donnaient du fil à retorde.

« Il est probablement allé sauver Tsuna. » Murmura Asari, secouant doucement la tête. « Mais vu que nous sommes tous aller dormir assez tard – ou très tôt – et que l'on a eut qu'une ou deux heures de sommeil, il est probablement en train de chercher. Il ne sait même pas où se trouve l'endroit, je crois. »

« Alors il devrait toujours être en bon état. » commenta Knuckle, tout en hochant de la tête.

Cozart grimaça, jetant un œil à Giotto pour va sa réaction. A sa grande surprise, le blond semblait calme, mais calculateur, les bras croisé, plongé dans ses pensées.

C'était… suspicieux.

« Giotto, qu'en penses-tu ? » Son meilleur ami leva les yeux en entendant son prénom.

« Oh… eh bien, la lettre que j'avais reçue de quiconque a kidnappé Tsunayoshi avait disparu quand je me suis réveillé… »

« Quoi ? » Le mot resta en suspend dans la pièce, alors que tout le monde le hurlait, faisant grimacer Giotto.

Cozart fixait son ami sans vouloir y croire. Comment est-ce qu'un enfant, bien qu'il soit son futur successeur, pouvait passer sous la vigilance de _Giotto _? Si Enma pouvait le faire, n'importe quel assassin entraîné pouvait le faire aussi, non ? Même _lui_ n'y arrivait pas ! Il avait essayé à de nombreuses reprise lorsqu'il était plus jeune, pour lui jouer des tours, bien sûr, et grâce à l'intuition si vexante et précise de Giotto, aucun d'entre eux n'avait _jamais_ fonctionné.

« Comment est-il entré ? » demanda G. Cozart pouvait voir les mains du roux former des poings. « C'est une infraction sérieuse à la sécurité, Primo. »

« Je sais pas. » Grommela le blond, croisant les bras comme un enfant faisant la moue. « Je me suis juste réveillé, c'était plus là. »

Cozart plissa les yeux. Le blond semblait étrangement peu troublé, ne semblant pas anxieux d'avoir eut un jeune _adolescent_ capable de surmonter ses défenses. Sans dire qu'il ne donnait pas vraiment beaucoup de détails sur la situation. Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas Giotto ne pouvaient pas le réaliser… mais lui bien. Et à voir le regard suspicieux de G, lui aussi trouvait ça bizarre.

Giotto, semblant remarquer ces coups d'œil, se leva rapidement.

« Heu, tout le monde, nous allons partir à leur recherche immédiatement. »

* * *

><p>Alaude regarda par la fenêtre de sa voiture privée d'une manière ennuyée, regardant les buildings alors qu'ils passaient d'hôtels de luxe du centre de Palerme à des hôtels miteux de banlieue.<p>

Il n'était pas fort intéressé dans le sauvetage de l'enfant, mais il _avait_ envie de voir la force de l'autre. Sans dire qu'il devait arrêter les personnes qui avaient déranger la paix de Palerme.

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir la mer, il enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un peu d'argent, le plaçant gentiment sur le siège. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture, et sauta.

Rapidement, il se redressa lorsqu'il vit une autre voiture tirée par deux cheveux s'arrêter près de lui. Il observa Giotto, son ami Shimon et le reste des Gardiens avec dédains alors qu'ils sortaient lentement, comme un escargot.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauté ? » demanda curieusement le Primo alors que leur conducteur reprit la route.

Alaude se retourna abruptement. « Le conducteur aurait sût où nous allions. »

« Où est-ce tu as dit que tu allais, alors ? » s'exclama G. « Le pauvre mec sait même pas qu'il conduit une voiture vide ! »

Alaude ne fit que l'ignorer, et observa une série d'entrepôts.

L'endroit était visiblement abandonné. Les fenêtres étaient cassées, il y avait des tissus partout. Il y avait trop d'endroit de traquenard possibles pour son confort personnel.

Plissant les yeux, il remarqua le bruit d'un mouvement.

« Ugh… »

Il cligna des yeux en entendant un gémissement déchirer le silence. Derrière lui, pouvait sentir les gardiens se raidir. Les ignorant à nouveau, il s'avança.

« Attends ! Alaude-»

Il marcha entre des piles de caisses en bois, et un peu de tissu entouré de plusieurs déchets, et se tourna sur la droite, droit vers la direction du bruit. Il s'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement, les yeux s'écarquillant plus les secondes passaient, bien que c'était presque imperceptible.

Dans ce petit endroit remplit de caisses et de déchets, il y avait au moins 50 hommes en costar assommés et saignant au sol. Ceux semblant au milieu semblaient sévèrement amochés ( mais pas morts ) et d'autres, plus sur les bords, inconscients, comme s'ils avaient été juste assomés.

Il y avait une seule personne qui semblait être en train de reprendre conscience, celui qui avait laissé sortir ce gémissement de douleur. Alaude s'avança et fixa l'homme une minute, remarquant un cratère géant autour des hommes. Haussant des épaules, il saisit l'homme par le col.

« Que c'est-il passé ici ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Lorsque l'homme ne répondit pas, Alaude leva un poing.

« Ah... un en-enfant ! » pleurnicha soudainement le mafioso, trouillard. « Y-Yeux rouges. Yeux rouges, comme le démon ! Il avait une flamme sur s-son front e-et même les boîtes que notre m-maître nous a donné é-étaient inutiles… Mais il…il avait de la merci… tant de merci… »

Alaude leva un sourcil. L'homme pleurait, sanglotait encore que le démon avait de la 'merci' sans arrêt. Dégoûté, il lâcha l'homme au sol, et l'assomma, avant de regarder autour de lui à nouveau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Alaude ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Giotto crier, courant dans l'endroit avec le reste des gardiens sur ses talons. « Alaude… ne me dit pas… »

L'homme réussit à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. « Il étaient déjà comme ça. On dirait que Shimon Decimo est déjà passé. »

Cozart écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pas, regardant les hommes inconscients. « Quoi ? Enma a fait tout _ça ? »_

Une fois encore, Alaude ignora leur surprise et surveilla les environs. Il y avait des petites boîtes partout sur le sol, dotées de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Etrécissant les yeux, il en prit une mauve avec des design de petites flammes de la même couleur que la sienne, la soulevant, il l'examina de près. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, mis à part le fait qu'il y avait un trou sur le côté. En regardant dedans, il ne pouvait voir que du noir. Il n'avait jamais rien vu comme _ça_ avant.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la boîte de force, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Plissant les yeux, maintenant énervé, il jeta un œil à l'homme à ses pieds et remarqua une bague avec une pierre mauve sur son doigt, et cette bague semblait convenir parfaitement à la boîte.

Eh bien, le Shimon Decimo _avait_ dit qu'il y avait des gens capables d'utiliser des flammes de dernière volonté.

Levant sa main, il alluma ses flammes sur sa bague Vongola. Apparemment, elle était trop grosse pour le trou de la boîte, alors il la pressa bizarrement contre.

« Alaude, qu'est ce que tu- ! »

Alaude écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il écartait sa main lorsque la boîte s'ouvrit. Quelque chose couvert de flammes du nuage en sortit, atterrissant juste devant lui. Tout le monde derrière lui l'observa avec contemplation.

_« Piou ! »_

C'était… un très petit oiseau semblant tout doux. ( T/N Comme Hibird )

Alaude le fixa un instant, alors que l'animal clignait de ses grands yeux en le regardant, penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant sortir un autre piaillement.

Il y eut un reniflement moqueur derrière lui – il devrait frapper la personne offensante dès le moment où ils rentreraient ) alors que l'oiseau s'envolait soudainement, révélant des flammes du nuage sous ses ailes. Alors qu'il volait, il décida de faire de la tête d'Alaude un nid.

Laissant sortir une respiration courte, Alaude ferma les yeux un instant, délibérant la prochaine action qu'il ferait avec l'oiseau qui était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sortit de la boîte dans sa main. C'était quelque chose du futur, sans aucun doute, signé la personne qui avait envoyé le gamin dans le passé. Maintenant, que devait-il faire avec l'oiseau ?

_BOOM !_

Alaude leva les yeux de surprise, pour voir un homme voler hors d'un entrepôt proche. Plissant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il pouvait détecter des flammes du ciel, ainsi que des flammes de la terre venant de ce même entrepôt.

Soupirant, il décida qu'il pouvait tolérer la présence de l'oiseau pour l'instant. Ignorant les regards sidérés de Giotto et de ses gardiens, il les laissa derrière pour faire plus de recherches.

* * *

><p>Tsuna frappa un homme avec le dos de sa main, l'envoyant voler dans les caisses, avant de se retourner rapidement pour donner un coup de poing à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas loin, Enma essayait de vaincre le taureau du tonnerre et de se défendre des attaquants en même temps.<p>

Rapidement, après que le brun soit rentré en mode Hyper de dernière volonté, les deux hommes avaient appelés des renforts. Ils s'étaient rapidement défaits de l'homme au pistolet, mais celui aux couteaux avait disparu lorsque les renforts étaient arrivés. Le taureau était toujours là, donc il devait être encore dans les alentours.

Tsuna évita un coup de peu, et donna un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme, et se retournant pour se défendre d'un autre. Tout le monde semblait avoir des sortes de boîtes-armes, ici, que ce soit un animal ou des armes. Tsuna les évita tous avec précision, faisant un saut en arrière lorsqu'une balle couverte de flamme du soleil fonçait vers lui. Trouvant le responsable, il s'envola rapidement vers lui, et l'assoma.

Enma avait un peu plus de difficultés. Il ne savait pas comment se battre avec des boîtes armes, sans dire qu'il y avait toujours le taureau qui lui fonçait dessus tandis que d'autres gens venaient par derrière pour essayer de le tuer. A chaque fois qu'il mettait la bête à terre en manipulant la gravité, quelqu'un apparaissait derrière lui, lui faisant perdre la concentration qu'il avait. Pour le moment, il était au milieu d'une foule lorsque quelque chose encercla sa tête. Ca semblait être couvert de flamme de la tempête.

« Aïe. » murmura-t-il lorsqu'une des choses lui mordit la tête, s'attachant à lui et enfonçant ses dents dans son crâne. Grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur, il l'arracha et la jeta dans l'air, c'était des chauves-souris, et elles le chassaient avec leurs dents et leurs griffes.

Grimaçant alors qu'il était griffé après une réaction trop lente, il changea la gravité et les envoya au sol. Il fit un visage de douleur lorsque le taureau qui était derrière lui avait rejeté sa tête de frustration et avait touché quelques un de ses alliés. Ouch.

« E-Enma ? »

Enma se retourna pour voir Cozart, Giotto et le reste des gardiens qui étaient dans l'entrée de la porte. G avait sortit ses pistolets et le fixait dans le choc le plus total, mais pour des raisons étranges, Asari, Knuckle et Lampo étaient simplement un peu surprit, comme s'ils s'y attendaient.

« Heu… Salut. » dit nerveusement Enma alors qu'ils le regardaient tous, lui et Tsuna, bouches béantes. Giotto regardait Tsuna, qui était sur le point d'utiliser sa propre technique.

« _Percée du point zéro : Première Edition._ » Enonça clairement la voix de Tsuna, malgré tous les combats. Enma pouvait dire que Giotto était pâle.

Cette énonciation fut rapidement suivie par un chœur de cris alors que les hommes étaient gelés, prisonniers de la glace.

Enma baissa les yeux à nouveau pour voir le taureau sur ses pattes à nouveau. Rapidement, il s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs et le renvoya au sol.

« Enma, derrière toi ! » hurla soudainement le brun, surprenant Enma. Il se retourna, mais pas assez vite.

Un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

><p>« Comment est-ce qu'Alaude… » dit G., laissant sa phrase en suspend, alors qu'Alaude disparaissait, l'oiseau jaune avec des putains de <em>flammes du nuage<em> sur ses ailes sur sa tête. Ce n'était même pas physiquement possible.

Giotto secoua rapidement la tête. « Juste… continuons. » murmura-t-il, se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt d'où l'homme avait volé.

G haussa les épaules, soupirant, tout en échangeant des regards avec Cozart.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'Enma a lancé cet homme… hein ? » murmura Knuckle, croisant les bras, et fronçant des sourcils.

« Sais pas. » répondit Lampo d'une manière désintéressée. « … Je pense que ces deux gamins sont plutôt forts. » Ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture, seulement pour se faire frapper sur la tête. « Aïeuh ! Pourquoi tu me fais mal ? »

« Ils ont le même âge que toi ! » dit G, levant les yeux au ciel. « Et ça ne peut pas être eux. Peut-être Enma, vu qu'il est le descendant de Cozart, mais est-ce que tu as seulement _vu_ Tsuna ? » Ce gamin était une mauviette… et était trop maladroit pour sa santé… sans dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance… du tout.

« Tu parles du fait qu'il a l'air faible, ou du fait qu'il a l'air trop innocent pour avoir un quelconque rapport avec la mafia ? » s'enquit Asari.

« Les deux. »

« Vous êtes trop dur avec lui. » Soupira Giotto. « Allons-y, on perds du temps. »

Ils firent rapidement chemin vers l'entrepôt, passant à côté de l'homme qui en avait été éjecté. C'était surprenant, mais il était toujours vivant, mais inconscient. Passant donc à côté, il arrivèrent enfin à la porte d'entrée, et se positionnèrent de chaque côté de celle-ci.

« On y est. » murmura G, levant ses pistolets, prêt à attraper la poignée.

« Prêt… » continua Giotto, mettant ses gants I. « Et… MAINTENANT ! »

G ouvrit brusquement la porte levant ses pistolets lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ils se figèrent tous avant même qu'ils ne soient tous à l'intérieur.

Giotto cligna des yeux, surprit.

Cozart les fixa.

La bouche de G s'ouvrit de manière béante.

Asari, Knuckle et Lampo était agréablement surprit par la scène.

Enma, qui était un peu plus proche d'eux volait dans les airs, un peu similaire à la façon de Cozart et Giotto. Il avait la même flamme que Cozart, la flamme de la terre, qui manipulait la gravité contre les hordes de gens en dessous de lui. Ces personnes détenaient des armes couvertes de flammes de la dernière volonté. G cligna des yeux. Est-ce que ces… chauve-souris étaient couvertes de flammes de la tempête ? Et pourquoi y avait-il un taureau géant avec des flammes du tonnerre sur les cornes qui combattait avec la foule ?...

Pas très loin, les mains de Tsuna faisaient les même geste que la technique signée Giotto. Les flammes sur sa tête et ses mains commençaient à pulser. Il avait des flammes du soleil d'une qualité supérieur ultra pure. G remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient pas de leur couleur brune naturelle, et qu'ils n'étaient pas emplit d'innocence. Ils étaient dénués d'émotion, et calculateurs. Aussi, ils avaient l'_exacte même couleur que ceux de Giotto._

Il observa la scène avec de grands yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, les fixer sans dire un mot. Les mots lui manquaient.

« E-Enma ? » Cozart fut le premier à récupérer, et l'appela avec incertitude, il n'était pas sûr de l'identité du garçon.

Le jeune roux se retourna rapidement, comme s'il pensait qu'ils étaient un autre ennemi. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se relaxa directement, mais semblait nerveux.

« Heu… Salut… »

_« Percée du point zéro : Première Edition. »_ La tête de G retourna sur Tsuna, dont les mains étaient couvertes de glace, alors qu'il redescendait au sol et commençait à geler toutes les personnes d'en bas. Des cris et des pleurs firent écarquiller les yeux de G de façon plus douloureuse encore.

Premiière Edition ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Ca voulait dire qu'il y avait une autre version de la percée du point zéro ?

'_Première Edition… ce n'est pas possible… c-ce serait possible qu'il soit vraiment le Vongola Decimo ?'_ réalisa G._'Alors il doit avoir ajouté que c'était la première édition pour dire que c'était celle de Giotto- c'est quoi cette merde qu'il a sur les bras ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment un lion sur ses épaules ?'_

Toutes ces pensées ( et plus ) passèrent à travers la tête de G. en même temps, son esprit emporté dans un tourbillon de confusion. C'était logique… mais ça ne l'était pas en même temps. Comment est-ce que les Vongola et les Shimon pouvaient être relégués à des simples _adolescents_ ?

Soudainement, Tsuna releva la tête, fixant Enma, les yeux écarquillés.

« Enma, derrière-toi ! » hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Enma, qui volait. Quelque chose aux aspects métalliques attrapa l'attention de G. Levant un peu plus les yeux, il vit un sniper sur son ventre, tout en haut des caisses, pointant un fusil droit sur le roux.

'_Mais Tsuna ne voyait même pas Enma. Comment a-t-il pu remarquer le sniper quand aucun de nous ne l'a fait ?'_

Enma se retourna, mais fut trop lent. L'homme avait déjà tiré, et la balle était déjà en train de voler dans les airs.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, G. put à peine le voir.

Il y eut une traînée d'orange frappant Enma à toute vitesse, presque plus rapidement que la balle. Le roux fut projeter dans les airs, et soudainement, Tsuna était à sa place. Un autre coup de feu retentit.

« Non… » Enma se retourna, se redressa dans les airs et fixa le brun avec horreur. « Tsu… Tsuna-kun ! »


	11. La vérité, toute la vérité

_Salve !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien jusqu'ici ! C'est vraiment agréable de pouvoir la suivre en même temps que vous ! J'ai presque envie d'aller en Amérique pour expliquer à l'auteur originale qu'elle a aussi des grands fans dans toute la francophonie, ce qui fait beaucoup de lecteurs, et qu'il serait bien, peut-être de rédiger le chapitre 15 de son histoire. ( Parlons de ma vie : Je vais être publiée ! )_

_Sans plus tarder, nous allons entamer les commodités : les réponses aux reviews anonymes, et le disclaimer !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes et à la review pas anonyme !<em>**

**_Sisi : _**_En effet, ça, c'est un long commentaire :D Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, en parlant de l'utilisation des expressions ! Je crois qu'avec mes quelques années d'ermitage, j'ai tendance à être plus vite surprise donc deux trois 'hie' sont passés ici et là ! :D Mais généralement, c'est plutôt des 'Hn', je dirais. J'adorerais discuter un peu plus avec toi, mais de peur de crier ma vie sur les toits de fanfiction, je vais devoir m'arrêter là ;) N'hésite pas à te créer un compte ! ( Sauf si tu en as déjà un )_

**_Karo :_**_ Merci beaucoup :D J'avoue que les scènes de combats sont difficiles à écrire ! Quand j'ai commencé, on aurait pu croire à un twister géant, c'était difficile de s'y retrouver. Tu vas pouvoir t'informer de la situation de Tsuna dès maintenant, héhé ~ _

**_Yuuri81 :_**_ Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu auparavant, ma vie m'a un peu rattrapée... Et tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Ce n'est que mon travail de traductrice, mais je passerais tes remerciements à Senna-X3. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Les Chroniques du passé ( Chronicles of the Past ) appartiennent à **Senna-X3, **qui m'a donné les droits de traduction_

_Cette fanfiction n'a pas été corrigée_

_Le prochain chapitre sortira normalement le 4 mai, mais je ne sais pas si je serais près d'un ordinateur pour le publier ce jour là._

_(: Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

><p>Honêtement, Tsuna ne savait pas <em>comment<em> il savait que le franc-tireur était là. C'était certainement son Hyper Intuition ou quelque chose comme ça. Lorsqu'il se retourna, et il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il se retournait, il savait simplement que quelque chose de mauvais allait se dérouler.

« Enma-kun, attention ! » hurla-t-il avant même de voir le roux. A partir de là, tout sembla se dérouler en slow motion. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sniper, qui était couché, ventre à terre, visant le cœur d'Enma. Ce dernier, comme tout le reste, se retourna en slow motion aux yeux de Tsuna, mais l'homme tirait déjà, il y eut la détonation bruyante du pistolet, et la balle filait à travers l'air. Immédiatement, Tsuna activa les flammes les plus pures qu'il ait, se propulsant devant lui. Mais pouvait-il être plus rapide qu'une balle ? Il grinça des dents.

'_Que j'y arrive !'_ Pria-t-il avant de faire collision avec Enma, le poussant hors du chemin, _une fois encore_. Tsuna haleta lorsque quelque chose pénétra sa hanche, le faisant se recroqueviller de douleur.

Un autre coup de feu retentit. Encore plus de douleur.

« Tsu… TSUNA-KUN ! » La voix d'Enma était la plus bruyante.

« Guh… » Tsuna grimaça et se sentit tomber du ciel. Les traits déformés par la douleur, il réussit à voleter près d'un trou non loin, loin du sol où trônaient les ennemis, avant de tomber à genoux, se recroquevillant et serrant son épaule. La flamme de dernière volonté sur son front disparu.

Les deux balles avaient pénétré ses os, l'une dans l'épaule et l'autre juste sur sa hanche. Lorsqu'il baissa la main, il toucha les deux blessures très légèrement, grimaçant une fois de plus. Il s'empêcha de s'évanouir. De toutes les fois où la mafia avait fait main basse sur sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Enfin, il supposait que les balles de dernière volonté comptaient, mais elles ne faisaient pas _mal_. Les balles de Xanxus ne pouvaient pas vraiment être qualifiées en tant que, eh bien, balles. Elles étaient plutôt des grandes explosions d'énergie. Tsuna n'avait jamais été touché par de véritables, légitimes balles de métal auparavant.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se débattant avec son corps pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Ca faisait vraiment mal. Ca faisait tellement mal qu'il avait juste envie de se mettre en boule, en position fœtale et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que la douleur se dissipe. Mais il devait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il _était_ celui qui avait été kidnappé, après tout. Se relevant entièrement et tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui brûlait sa hanche, il réussit à se remettre en mode hyper de dernière volonté, sans ses pillules. Volant droit sur l'homme à l'arme de précision, il l'assoma avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Laissant sortir un court souffle de sa gorge, il posa pied juste à côté de l'homme évanouit et regarda Enma.

Les yeux du roux étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Clignant des yeux, confus, le brun baissait les yeux sur son corps. Grimaçant, il remarqua qu'il avait tâché sa chemise blanche, offerte par G, et le pantalon qu'il portait lorsqu'il est arrivé pour la première fois ici. Avec son sang. Il réalisa que les tâches semblaient le rendre plus blessé qu'il ne l'était.

« Je vais bien. » dit-il, relevant les yeux. « J'espère que G-san ne va pas… » La fin de sa phrase fut oubliée lorsqu'il vit un groupe familier à l'orée du bois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Primo semblait pale, visiblement effraté… ou peut-être juste surprit ? Tsuna n'était pas sûr. Le reste d'entre-eux avaient tous la bouche béante. Était-ce vraiment aussi surprenant que ça, le fait qu'il puisse rentrer en mode hyper de dernière volonté ? Et sur une seconde note, où était Alaude ?

Tsuna essaya de ne pas sourire alors qu'il posa les yeux sur Enma. Peut-être était-ce le moment de se dévoiler un peu.

« Heu, Enma-kun, est-ce que tu peux faire un trou noir et les rassembler en un grand groupe ? » demanda-t-il, levant une main et serrant le poing. Le roux le regarda un instant avant de comprendre, acquiesçant lentement. Satisfait, il se tourna vers les autres. « Et… Giotto-san, tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, quittez les lieux… cette technique est un peu dangereuse. »

Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer leur réactions et prit rapidement la position du X-burner. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses deux mains pour se défaire de brutes de bas-niveaux tels que ceux-ci.

Enma créa un trou noir au milieu de la foule. Tous se retrouvèrent en train de voler vers ce dernier, criant et hurlant.

« Opération X. » chuchota Tsuna, laissant sortir ses flammes du ciel.

« _Roger boss_. _Lancement de la séquence X-Burner. »_

Tsuna se prépara, récoltant la puissance de flamme nécessaire. Jetant un œil à l'entrepôt, il réalisa qu'il devrait baisser un peu la puissance de son attaque, sinon ils seraient tous victimes des débrits de celui-ci.

_« 150 mille… 250 mille… approche des 300 mille FV… »_

Tsuna plissa les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Enma et les autres n'avaient pas bougé. « Dégagez ! » Hurla-t-il alors que son Vongola Gear brillait, signifiant que les flammes devenaient plus fortes. Ils _devaient_ bouger, ou ils étaient foutus. « Enma-kun, fait les bouger ! » _'Ou protège-les'_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement. Il vit de loin Enma se placer devant tout le monde. Ils étaient toujours tous pétrifiés.

_« Cible verrouillée. En attente du lancement. »_

Soupirant et espérant qu'Enma serait capable de les protéger, il tira.

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une photo de Tsunayoshi, déjà, Alaude ? » Demanda un Giotto sans expression. En réponse, les yeux du blond se plissèrent sous l'irration.<em>

_« Je viens juste de te le dire __**boss**__. » cracha-t-il le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Giotto soupira mentalement. « Je ne me répèterai pas. »_

_Giotto grimaça et se frotta les tempes. Alaude avait débouler dans son bureau il y a quelques secondes, semblant vraiment hors de lui, en colère, et bien sûr, prêt à tué. Etrangement, sa requête de collait pas avec son expression._

_Alaude gardait des dossiers sur tout le monde. Et il voulait dire __**tout le monde**__. Besoin de dossiers sur un prince d'Arabie ? Il les avait. La reine d'Angleterre ? Ouaip. Toutes les images pour les dossiers étaient prises personellement. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. Ca, c'était Alaude._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ne les prends pas secrètement, comme tu le fais toujours ? » demanda Giotto, méfiant. L'air sombre d'Alaude s'amplifia._

_« … » Il ne fit que lancer des couteaux à Giotto par les yeux, ne répondant pas. Ce dernier leva un sourcil sous le coup de la confusion._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Lorsque j'avais besoin d'avoir ton image. » commença Alaude, fronçant des sourcils. « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_Giotto cligna des yeux._

_« Hein ? »_

_Alaude lui envoya un autre regard de la mort, ce qui en résultat un Giotto se dépêchant de se souvenir de l'évènement._

_Il se souvenait. Cozart, G et lui venaient juste de créer le groupe de vigilance, et il commençait à devenir grand. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment inquiet à propos de la police locale, étant donné que ça ne les dérangeait pas qu'ils protègent la ville, vu que ça les aidait._

_Tout était correct. La ville était en sécurité. Tout le monde était heureux (sauf Giotto. Qui eut cru que créer un groupe de vigilance impliquait de la paperasse.)_

_Et puis, la silhouette mystérieuse se montra._

_G et Cozart auraient juré que Giotto était cinglé – pour une raison mystérieuse, Giotto avait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un les suivait, mais dès qu'il se retournait, quiconque était-ce, il disparaissait. Cela rendait Giotto un peu nerveux, surtout lorsque G et Cozart ne sentaient pas la présence._

_Un jour, en revanche, Giotto marchait seul, tandis qu'il rendait visite à sa grand-mère._

_Vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule route, il fut certain d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait, il n'y avait personne. Donc il s'arrêta prudemment, ramassant une pierre de taille décente._

_« Qui est là ? »_

_Il n'y eut pas de réponse, alors il continua sa route pendant une seconde… et se retourna rapidement, lancant la pierre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait._

_Il y eut un clang bruyant alors que la pierre avait été arrêtée par quelque chose de métallique. Les yeux de Giotto se plissèrent lorsqu'il vit un autre adolescent non loin, peut-être un peu plus âgé que lui, tenant des menottes – ce qui devait être la chose métallique. Les yeux dudit adolescent s'étrécirent, n'y croyant pas._

_« … »_

_Au final, ç'avait terminé en un combat remporté par Giotto. Le respect entier d'Alaude lui fut joyeusement ( ou tristement. Tout dépend du point de vue) offert. C' avait, au final, terminé en plus de combats appelés 're-match' par Alaude. Giotto les avait appelé torture ( sans que l'autre ne le sache, bien sûr.)_

_Et Giotto grimaça en se souvenant de l'évènement. « Oui… Je me souviens. » dit-il à Alaude. Et pour finir, tous ce qu'Alaude voulait était une image de lui pour ses dossiers vu que son groupe grandissait considérablement. Au moins, il avait gagné un (loyal ?) gardien du nuage. _

_Alaude acquiesça, son regard noir toujours sur Giotto. « Si tu te souviens correctement, tu devrais savoir à quel point c'avait été facile d'avoir les deux autres faiblards. » Giotto assuma qu'il parlait de G et Cozart. « Mais j'avais du te la demander personellement. »_

_Giotto cligna des yeux, laissant la réalisation le frapper. « Ne me dis pas… que tu n'arrives pas à avoir l'image de Tsunayoshi non plus ? »_

_Alaude s'assombrit une fois de plus, et Giotto sut qu'il avait touché le jackpot._

_« Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas personellement, dans ce cas ? » Alaude lui rendit un long regard. Et Giotto grimaça une fois de plus, baissant les yeux sur sa paperasse. Il n'aurait même pas du demander, la fierté d'Alaude ne lui autoriserait pas à demander une faveur à un « simple gamin ». Bien sûr. « … Très bien, je lui demanderais. » Grommela-t-il, retournant à son travail de bureau, tandis qu'Alaude acquiesçait de satisfaction. 'C'est déjà mieux qu'Alaude attaquant Tsuna comme il l'avait fait avec moi…'_

_« M-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Alaude-san a besoin de ma photo ? » bégaya nerveusement Tsunayoshi. Giotto soupira. C'était l'heure du dîner, et tous – sauf Alaude et Daemon – étaient rassemblé dans la salle à manger. Giotto se souvint qu'Alaude voulait une image de Tsuna… alors il lui avait demandé._

_« Pour ses dossiers… » Murmura Giotto. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. _

_« Ma… Mais… Je ne sais pas… » dit Tsuna en baissant le ton, et les yeux. « Je ne sais pas trop si… » Il semblait étrangement nerveux par rapport à une simple photo._

_« C'est quoi le problème avec un cliché de toi ? » soupira G en roulant des yeux. « Fait le, merde. »_

_« … »_

_Giotto leva un sourcil en voyant l'air réluctant du brun. Peut-être… qu'il ne voulait pas laisser de trace de lui lorsqu'il retournerait dans le future ?_

_« Tu as peur d'Alaude, Tsuna ? » demanda Asari, fronçant des sourcils. « Tu sembles être un peu méfiant quand il est là. » _

_« C'est juste une image. » Grommela Lampo. Soudainement, Knuckle se leva, renversant sa chaise sans le vouloir. Il lança un poing dans les air avec un sourire énorme sur son visage._

_« J'ai une idée de l'extrême ! » hurla-t-il. « Et si on prenait tous une photo ensemble ! En plus d'être une photo de famille de l'extrême, Alaude va pouvoir avoir Tsuna aussi ! »_

_Tout le monde l'observa un silence, tandis que le prêtre continuait de sourire comme s'il était la personne la plus intelligente du monde._

_« C'est… une bonne idée, en fait. » dit Lampo, plongé dans ses pensées._

_« Mais… Et Daemon ? » murmura Asari, fronçant des sourcils, alors qu'il considérait l'idée._

_G renifla, croisant les bras. « Qui a besoin de ce bâtard de tête de melon… » murmura-t-il à son tour._

_« OKAY ! TOUT EST ARRANGÉ ! » beugla Knuckle. « ON SE RETROUVE DANS LE JARDIN DANS UNE HEURE ! »_

_Giotto grimaça sous les attaques incessantes de la voix tonitruante de son gardien du soleil. Oh, Alaude ne serait __**pas **__content à propos de ça…_

_Et dans les environs d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le jardin, dans une petite rue en pierre, qui menaient à l'orée d'une forêt de pierre. Tous étaient rassemblés devant un appareil photo, tandis qu'Alaude se tenait sur le côté. Giotto essaya d'ignorer les envies meurtrières d'Alaude, alors qu'il le lorgnait._

_« … » Il dirigea toutes ses envies de sang vers le blond, qui prit un pas de recul, sous la peur. Même s'il était le boss, Alaude lui foutait parfois les jetons…_

_« T'inquiètes Alaude ! » hurla Knuckle de derrière la caméra. « J'te couvre ! »_

_Le carnivore semblait prêt à tous les tuer, là, tout de suite. Giotto paniqua un peu, jetant un œil à Tsuna. Le garçon aussi avait les même inquiétudes concernant le gardien du nuage._

_Giotto soupira. Devait-il vraiment le faire… ?_

_« Alaude… Je me battrai contre toi sans interruption plus tard… d'accord ? »_

_Insantanément, Alaude plissa les yeux, et s'approcha de l'endroit où tout le monde posait sans se plaindre. Giotto combattit un sourire lorsque l'homme se tint avec un peu plus de distance du groupe, regardant ailleurs, les bras croisés, grognant._

_"Très bien !" hurla Knuckle, courant près de tout le monde avec le bouton de l'appareil en main. Il se tint dans un endroit vide près de G, et sourit._

_"Tout le monde dit EXTRÊME !"_

_"..."_

_FLASH_

* * *

><p>"...na-kun!... Tsu...na... kun !" Tsuna grogna lorsque quelqu'un le secoua légèrement. Il grimaça, les yeux toujours fermé, lorsque ce mouvement se répercuta dans son épaule et dans sa hanche, le brûlant de douleur. Ca faisait mal. Sa tête lui tournait. Il voulait juste dormir... il essaya de retirer les mains sans y arriver, essayant de se mettre en position foetale et de retourner dormir. Ou de retomber dans l'inconscience.<p>

"Tsuna !" Ledit garçon haleta soudainement et se releva tout aussi vite lorsque de l'eau froide lui fut lancer dessus, de l'eau froide qui lui brûlait les yeux et les blessures pour une certaine raison. Cette eau était salée ! Toussant, il se pencha sur le côté pour cracher le goût salé de sa bouche, blessant un peu plus sa hanche.

"Aie..." dit-il, ouvrant ses yeux ( qui commençaient à piquer, maintenant ) et regardant les personnes devant lui.

"Alaude ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as jeté de l'eau dessus !" s'exclama Knuckle, qui était agenouillé à ses côté, combattit le regard du carnivore. Alaude ne fit que l'ignorer, laissant tomber le seau en metal qu'il tenait et se retirant pour s'appuyer contre un mur proche. Tsuna cligna et se frotta les yeux. Etait-ce Hibird sur sa tête ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur la petite boule de plume mais abandonna lorsque sa tête commença à tourner. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, de toute façon.

Tsuna grimaça et toussa à nouveau. "... Etait-ce de l'eau... de la mer ?" Demanda-t-il. En réponse, tous se tournèrent pour le fixer.

"Tsuna-kun ! Tu vas bien ?" Tsuna se retourna pour voir Enma s'agenouillant à ses côtés, en face de Knuckle, une expression de culpabilité peinte sur son visage.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils en voyant cette expression.

"Oui." Tsuna se forca un sourire, même s'il avait mal à la tête, et observa son entourage. Ils étaient hors de l'entrepôt, et il pouvait entendre le son des vagues non loin. C'était probablement comme ça qu'Alaude avait eut l'eau salée.

L'entrepôt semblait un tout petit peu... détruit. De ce que Tsuna pouvait voir, il y avait un trou énorme sur le côté, et aussi, des chose aux alentours un peu...carbonisées. C'était certainement une sous-estimation.

"Comment t'as fait ça, merde ?" Tsuna leva les yeux. G se tenait près de Knuckle, qui était maintenant en train de traîter ses blessures. Vu que Knuckle était un prêtre, il avait le plus de connaissances médicales.

G le fixait, à moitié impressioné, et à moitié incrédule. Tsuna sourit penaudement.

"Heu... bien... où est Giotto-san ?" Maintenant qu'il regardait qui était là, beaucoup manquaient à l'appel.

"Je suis là." Tsuna se tourna légèrement pour voir Giotto, Cozart, Lampo et Asari s'approcher de lui. "Désolé, j'étais partit rechercher une voiture..." Giotto marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derriere Enma, regardant le brun avec inquiétude. "On doit te trouver des soins médicaux professionnels. La voiture attends."

Tsuna acquiesça et tenta de se lever, seulement pour retomber au sol sous la douleur. Quelle idée stupide.

"Tsuna-kun !" Enma essaya d'aider Tsuna à se mettre dans une position plus confortable. "Tu ne devrais pas bouger..."

Tsuna acquiesça, grimaçant. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas se lever tout seul. Levant les yeux vers Primo, il vit que, bien qu'il soit inquiet, il était incroyablement curieux. C'était naturel, vu que Tsuna venait juste de sortir du mode Hyper de dernière volonté.

Tsuna baissa les yeux, sentant la honte l'envahir. La première génération lui avait tant offert... ils n'avaient pas posé beaucoup de questions quant à ses origines, ils l'avaient acceptés tellement facilement... ils lui avaient offert un abri et tout, sans connaître ses origines, toute l'histoire.

"Je suis désolé..." murmura-t-il, baissant les yeux. "J'aurais du tout vous dire..."

Une main lui tapota le dos. Tsuna cligna des yeux pour voir Knuckle, lui rendant un regard compréhensif. Voilà que se montrait la partie prêtre de lui.

"Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser." Rassura-t-il, lui souriant. "Nous avons déjà deviné une grande partie, et Enma nous en a dit un peu, aussi."

Tsuna acquiesça, mais il se sentait toujours coupable. Jetant un oeil à Enma, il donna un faible sourire au roux.

"Ca te dérange si je leurs dit... tout ?"

Enma acquiesça simplement.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration. Ils leur dirait tout. Mais ils ne parlerait pas de Daemon. _Ca_, il ne pouvait définitivement pas en parler.

"Très bien... donc vous devez le savoir, déjà, mais je suis le Vongola Decimo..."

Tsuna leur raconta toute l'histoire depuis le tout début. Il débuta avec l'arrivée de Reborn, son professeur particulier, et qu'en fait, il était le meilleur tueur à gages du monde, et à quel point il avait le béguin pour Kyoko (il avait beaucoup rougit à cette partie là), à propos de l'incident avec Kyoko, la bataille pour les bagues... qu'ils sont allés dix ans dans le futur. Mais lorsqu'il commença à parler de la volonté des bagues...

"Attends, attends, attends." Interrompit G. Ils étaient déjà de retour àl l'hôyel, tous autour de Tsuna et d'Enma, dans la chambre de ces derniers. Tsuna avait reçu l'attention médicale nécessaire pour ses blessures, et elles étaient maintenant bien soignée, mais elles faisaient toujours mal. "Tu veux dire... que nous sept, on est apparu dans le futur avec les bagues ?"

Tsuna acquiesça nerveusement. "Oui... c'est un peu dur à expliquer..."

Lorsque Tsuna expliqua toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient donné, ils semblaient tous choqués. Mais Alaude semblait totalement neutre. Tsuna réussit y aller avec des pincettes à la part de Daemon, en disant simplement "Il a utilisé une illusion et kidnapper Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan." sans en dire plus. Ils ne posèrent pas plus de question, heureusement.

Il commença a parler d'Enma et du reste des Shimon, la façon dont ils sont arrivés à la cérémonie d'héritage. Enma, pour sa part, commença à aider Tsuna au nivau des informations lorsque ce dernier en était incapable.

"... On avait vraiment pensé que Giotto-san avait tué Cozart-san..." mumura le roux. Il était assis sur son lit, en boule, les genoux sous son menton, et ses bras enlacant étroitement ses jambes. "Je suis désolé... on ne savait pas... et grâce à cet homme, je n'avais aucune confiance en Tsuna-kun..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Enma-kun." Rassura Tsuna, lui jetant un regard inquiet. Le garçon baissa les yeux, fixant les couvertures du lit, évitant le regard de quiconque. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu te souviens ?"

Enma acquiesça lentement, mais l'expression de culpabilité était toujours bien présente.

La pièce resta dans le plus profond silence quelques instants, tandis que tout le monde absorbait la nouvelle information.

Soudainement, G se retourna, jetant des éclairs à Alaude. L'homme au manteau ouvrit ses yeux doucement, le regardant en retour avec un expression d'ennui.

"Alaude !" hurla le roux, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. "Tu le savais déjà, hein !"

Alaude ne fit que bailler. "Qui sait."

"Espèce de bâtard-"

"Non, attends G-san !" dit Tsuna, se levant du lit anxieusement. G se retourna avec beaucoup de peine. "Alaude-san a découvrt mon Vongola Gear et Natsu, j'ai du donc lui expliquer que j'étais le Vongola Decimo... et je crois qu'il allait le dire à Giotto-san, donc je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire avec un combat..."

"C'est pour ça que toi et Alaude avaient des marques de batailles ce jour là !" Réalisa G. "Et la cour était complètement détruite... c'était vous deux !"

"Mais j'ai remarqué que, toi en particulier, tu avais des blessures tous les jours." Ajouta Knuckle, les yeux se plissant. "Pourquoi ça ?"

"Heu..." Tsuna sourit nerveusement lorsque tout le monde posa son regard sur lui. "... Alaude-san voulait se battre tous les jours depuis ce jour là... mais on a arrêté en arrivant à Palerme..."

Il y eut un court silence, où tout le monde fut incrédule devant les paroles de Tsuna. Il leur sourit à tous avec un sourire penaud.

"... Comment est-ce que t'as réussit à survivre ?..." Murmura Lampo.

Cozart sourit doucement et secoua la tête. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que... tu es le jeune successeur d'une énorme famille mafieuse... tu n'es qu'un enfant, aussi..."

"Donc... l'ami dont tu parlais était ton gardien de la pluie ?" dit pensivement Asari. "On dirait bien que tes autres gardiens nous ressemblent beaucoup."

Tsuna ne fit que sourire et se gratter la nuque. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'on l'appelait Dame-Tsuna. Clignant des yeux, il remarqua que Primo n'avait toujours rien dit. Il leva les yeux vers son ancêtre qui le fixait, lèvres vers le bas.

Le sourire de Tsuna tomba immédiatement, et il commença à se sentir à nouveau nerveux. Est-ce que Giotto ne l'approuvait pas en tant que prédecessuer des Vongola ?

"Gi...Giotto ?"

Giotto sembla être tiré d'une sorte de transe, car il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

"Oh..." Giotto acquiesça. "Désolée à propos de ça. Tu sembles avoir été à travers beaucoup de situations, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Primo soupira et se leva. "Je pense que nous devrions bientôt rentrer au manoir. C'est..." Le blond sortit sa montre de poche et l'ouvrit à l'aide du petit bouton. Il grimaça en voyant le temps. "C'est déjà l'après-midi... Que pensez-vous de prendre un repas rapide, faire nos valises et rentrer ? Cozart, est-ce tu reviens, toi et Enma, avec nous au manoir ?"

Le roux interpellé semblait un peu suspicieux du changement de sujet soudain de Giotto. "Bien sûr..."

"Très bien. Enma, je veux que tu restes avec Tsuna _tout le temps_. Voilà de l'argent pour la nourriture. Vous pouvez appeler le service de chambre." Les garçon acquiescèrent, un peu désorientés alors qu'ils prenaient l'argent. "Alaude sera dans les alentours, mais je veux que restiez prudents. On se revoit plus tard." Giotto se retourna abruptement et sortit de la pièce, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

Tout le monde était silencieux, et tout le monde fixait la porte.

"...Heu, j'y vais aussi." Lâcha Cozart, brisant le silence. Il se fondit rapidement jusqu'à la porte et sortit. G, une fois sortit de sa stupeur, le suivit rapidement.

"Moi aussi." dit Lampo, soupirant et jetant ses bras derrière sa tête. "On y va, Asari, Knuckle."

"Ne nous traîte pas comme des servants." gronda légèrement Asari, mais ils le suivirent néanmoins.

Il ne restait plus que Tsuna, Enma et Alaude dans la pièce. Tsuna était assis sur son lit, un peu confus quant aux évènements. Enma, qui s'était assis près des pieds de Tsuna l'était aussi. Alaude, lui, semblait prêt à quitter la pièce.

Tsuna et Enma s'échangèrent des regards.

"Heu..." Commença Tsuna. "Alaude...san..."

"...C'est une boîte arme." Les yeux des deux adolescents s'écarquillèrent sous l'incrédulité alors que l'homme montra une boîte mauve avec un trou au dessus.

"O-Oui !" s'égosilla Tsuna, observant la boîte, mystifié. "Mais... comment.."

Alaude l'ignora et souleva un peu la boîte. Il alluma sa bague Vongola, et l'homme inséra sa bague dans la boîte.

Tsuna et Enma en eurent la machoire décrochée lorsque quelque chose couvert de flamme du nuage en sortit, atterissant sur la tête d'Alaude.

_"Piou !"_

"Q-Quoi ?" Tsuna haleta Tsuna, pointa l'oiseau. "Hi... Hibird ?"

"..." Alaude le fixa avec suspicion. "Qu'as-tu dit ?"

Tsuna observa la petite boule de plume jaune qui faisait nid dans les cheveux blonds pâle d'Alaude, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il commence à chanter l'hymne de l'école de Namimori, et piaille _"Hibari ! Hibari !"_ sans aucune raison. Mais ce n'était pas logique vu que cet oiseau était sortit d'une boîte arme...

"Heu... Ca..." Tsuna déglutit sous le regard intense d'Alaude. "O-Oui ! C'est une boîte arme..."

Alaude acquiesça avant de sortir avec Hibir- heu _la copie conforme_ d'Hibird sur la tête.

Tsuna et Enma s'échangèrent des regards, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>Giotto grinça des dents lorsqu'il sortit de l'hotel, en colère contre personne en particulier, et faisant probablement peur à la moitié des personnes dans la rue. Après avoir entendu l'histoire de Tsunayoshi, il avait tout comprit. Il serra les poings, ne s'étant jamais autant détesté.<p>

Tsuna n'avait pas choisit de devenir un grand méchant boss mafieux. Il n'avait littéralement eut aucun choix grâce à son tuteur, ce 'Reborn', et même s'il avait réussit à s'en sortit; ce Xanxus aurait reprit le business ? Tsuna n'avait eut aucun _choix_.

Sans dire que le fait d'être un boss Mafieux avait, et prendrait certainement son enfance, et la remplacerait à la place par des combats sans fins.

Qui eut cru que la création des Vongola affecterai un enfant - non, _des _enfants 150 ans dans le futur ?

Sans dire que Tsuna était son arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils. Attends, avait-il dit trois ou quatre 'arrière' ? Giotto cligna des yeux. Et... attends une seconde, ça voulait dire qu'il allait se marier ? Depuis quand se marierait-il ? Quelle sorte de cinglé mettrai au monde un enfant lorsqu'il avait des liens énormes avec le monde de la Mafia ? Giotto secoua la tête. Avait-il seulement _pensé _?

Giotto soupira sous le coup de la frustration alors qu'il marchait à travers les rues. N'allait-il pas quelque part ?

Clignant des yeux, il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue où il était et observa l'environnement. Soupirant à nouveau, il réalisa qu'il avait dépassé le restaurant où il se dirigeait. Il se retourna et fit chemin arrière. Après un temps, il se tourna et posa la main sur la clinche d'un petit magasin.

"Oi ! Giotto !" Giotto soupira pour la troisième fois et leva les yeux pour voir le propriétaire de la voix familière. Cozart et G couraient vers lui avec une vitesse qui pourrait casser le cou, une expression d'inquiétude sur leurs deux visages. Giotto savait qu'ils le suivraient. Mais maintenant, il devait expliquer... Giotto attendit patiemment qu'ils arrivent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda rapidement Cozart alors qu'ils entraient le magasin. Heureusement, Giotto avait choisit un endroit pas très connu, donc il n'y avait pas de dames effrayantes qui le voulaient en marriage...

Giotto sourit légèrement et secoua la tête alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous.

"Rien." Dit-il sans plus d'explication, gardant une voix ferme alors qu'il regardait le menu, mais seulement pour faire croire. Il allait toujours dans ce restaurant-ci dès qu'il venait à Palerme.

"Sérieusement Giotto." dit G, fronçant les sourcils. "T'étais pas concentré - en fait, t'es souvent pas concentré, donc je ne sais pas si ça compte - et tu es plutôt vite partit."

Giotto secoua rapidement la tête. "Vraiment, ce n'est rien." Mentit-il une fois de plus.

Cozart s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Giotto."

"C'est bon." dit Giotto avec fermeté, laissa tomba son menu sur la table. Les yeux de ses deux meilleurs amis lui dirent qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter s'il ne crachait pas le morceau. Il fronça des sourcils. "Très bien, d'accord. Je me sens coupable parce que j'ai créé les Vongola. Contents ?"

G leva les yeux au ciel. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens coupable ? Pense à tous les gens qu'on a aidé et sauvé."

Giotto croisa les bras. "Bien... et Elena ? C'était de ma faute..." Giotto grimaça et secoua la tête. "Daemon ne le montre pas ouvertement, mais je sais qu'il me blâme. Si je l'avais écouté..."

"Je pensais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça." dit Cozart, exaspéré. "Giotto..."

"Ecoute, les Vongola que _j'ai_ créé a impliqué _des enfants _dans la Mafia !" dit Giotto avec frustration. "Pense-y ! Le gardien de la pluie de Tsuna pense même que la Mafia est un _jeu_."

"Giotto, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se passerai-"

"On s'en fiche." interrompit le blond avec une voix serrée, les mains fermement serrées. "J'ai impliqué des enfants dans la Mafia. Et c'est un péché."


	12. Regret

_Salve,_

_Désolée du délais, comme je l'avais dit ( je crois ) j'étais en voyage, et je n'avais droit au wi-fi là où j'étais. J'étais au salon du livre de Genève. D'ailleurs, si j'ai des grands fans ( j'en doute ), vous pouvez acheter le livre 'Même jour, même heure, dans dix ans...' des éditions Encre Fraîche ! ... Si vous reconnaissez quel est mon texte, je vous écrirais un One-Shot sur le thème de votre choix ! Non, je ne vous incite pas à l'acheter... Héhé ~_

_Je commencerai surement à publier un peu plus de traduction ces deux mois-ci, vu que les examens approchent à grand pas, et que je suis en dernière année ! Traduire demande moins de travail que la création entière d'une histoire - bien que le soucis des personnages soit mit de côté._

__Honnêtement, je m'inquiète pour cette traduction : l'auteure n'a rien publier depuis bientôt 2 ans. J'aimerais qu'elle continue parce qu'elle a des lecteurs ici aussi, bien sûr, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur qu'elle se dise que ce qu'elle a écrit n'était pas bien... et qu'elle supprime tout. Ou qu'elle réécrive tout. Je devrais tout refaire, et honnêtement, ça m'ennuierai. J'ai encore trois histoires entières à traduire. J'ai calculé, ça me fait encore 58 chapitres de traduction, si on ne prend pas les updates qui arriveront (peut-être) un jour. Donc je me démène comme je peux pour terminer celle-ci, tout en espérant que Senna-X3 continue.__

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes :<em>

**_Yukkin :_**_ Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)_

**_Karo_**_ : Merci d'avoir reviewé ~ Tu verras ce qu'il se passe avec Giotto dans une quelques minutes ! Sinon, l'auteure est Senna-X3, et si tu veux lui laisser un message d'amour et de rage combiné, je t'en prie ! Je crois que ce sera un bon boost, pour qu'elle termine son histoire. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_L'idée "Les Chroniques du Passé" ( Chronicles of the Past ) appartient à **Senna-X3**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été donné_

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Et... je peux faire ça..." dit timidement Enma, alors qu'il lançait des sphères de gravité, toutes commençant à aspirer l'herbe et la terre au dessous d'elles. Lorsqu'il sembla réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée, et qu'il était en train de détruire le gazon coupé à la perfection, il retira toute gravité de ses créations. Les morceaux retombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd, créant une bosse de 4 pieds. Enma grimaça et leva les yeux vers Cozart, de peur qu'il soit en colère.<p>

"Wow..." Cozart, qui se tenait au côté de son descendant, inspira doucement, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il regardait les sphères avec incrédulité. Il ne semblait pas très inquiet quant au gazon. Mais, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas sa propriété. "Tu es tellement jeune, mais tu sais déjà contrôlé la plupart de mes techniques... c'est incroyable." Il gloussa soudainement, s'approchant du garçon pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "Mais tu n'as pas encore mon niveau, j'en ai bien peur. Peut-être dans quelques années, mais tu es déjà bien meilleur que moi à ton âge."

Enma cligna des yeux et lui rendit un petit, rare, sourire.

Les deux roux, en plus de Tsuna qui était assis sur le côté, vu qu'il récupérait de ses blessures, étaient dans le jardin du manoir. Ils étaient rentrés de Palerme il y a un jour, et, après tous s'être rafraîchit et revigorés, Cozart avait demandé à son descendant de lui montrer ses techniques. Gentiment, bien sûr. Ce qui rendait Tsuna confus était le fait que Giotto ne semblait pas vouloir faire la même chose. Tsuna l'avait ignoré en se disant qu'il avait besoin d'espace personnel ou quelque chose comme ça ( pas comme Cozart, qui ne semblait pas connaître cette définition là ) mais le blond était devenu assez évasif ces derniers jours, enfermé dans son bureau pour une raison ou l'autre. Tsuna se demandait pourquoi.

D'un autre côté, Tsuna avait déjà tout prévu dans sa tête. Il avait prévu que, non, son apparition dans le passé n'affecterait pas le futur. Ou plus spécifiquement, _son_ futur. S'il en jugeait par ce que l'Irie de dix ans dans le futur lui avait dit, ce trouble du temps ne ferait que créer plus de monde parallèles ou quelque chose comme ça. Enma lui avait expliqué comment il était arrivé là avec plus de détail, et lui avait expliquer qu'Irie et Spanner travaillaient sur le bazooka, donc _avec de la chance_, ça fonctionnerait parce si Irie avait essayé de viser pour cette période temps, il avait probablement calculé sont apparition dans le passé, vu qu'il en connaissait tellement plus grâce à Byakuran, et... et...

Et...

Tsuna grimaça et secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir les pensées qui commençaient à s'empiler dans son cerveau. S'il continuait de penser autant, il aurait la migraine...

Enfin, techniquement, il espérait que son apparition n'affecterait _pas trop_ le futur. Mais, il en doutait honnêtement. Autant il voulait le croire, le fait qu'Irie puisse d'une certaine façon reprendre Tsuna d'autres mondes parallèles était juste... trop bas. Les deux seules personnes qu'il connaisse qui pouvaient faire ça étaient Byakuran et Yuni, et certainement pas le bazooka des dix ans. Mais une fois encore, est-ce que Yamamoto n'avait pas été soigné par Byakuran, et que la mère de Yuni était toujours vivante et avait les mêmes pouvoirs ? ... Mais la seule fois où il a vu Aria était à ce moment là, durant les épreuves des Arcobaleno...

Ah. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils et soupira. Peut-être... qu'il y pensait de trop. Récemment, il était devenu assez paranoïaque, il jetait des regards derrière son épaule toutes les secondes, sentant une présence, comme si quelqu'un allait l'attaquer. Peut-être que c'était le poids de la mafia après un certain temps, mais là, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas été paranoïaque quand le gang de Kokuyo avait attaqué, ou lorsque la Varia leur avait déclaré la guerre. Et il n'avait pas été _aussi_ inquiet lorsqu'ils étaient allés dans le futur. Bien sûr, Tsuna avait été effrayé, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça. Il ne jetait jamais des regards par dessus son épaule tout le temps à Namimori.

Peut-être que c'était justement parce qu'il n'était pas à Namimori. Ses gardiens, ses amis n'étaient pas avec lui. Peut-être que Tsuna était un peu égoïste- il avait déjà de la chance que Giotto et ses gardiens-presque-identiques-à-ceux-de-Tsuna étaient là pour lui. _Et_, il avait beaucoup de chance qu'Enma soit maintenant avec lui. Mais... ce n'était pas la même chose sans _ses_ gardiens.

Autant ils ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Gokudera, Yamamoto, tous, ils n'étaient pas ses gardiens. Ils étaient les gardiens de _Primo_. Giotto était leur Tsuna.

Tsuna soupira à nouveau, mais un peu plus fort. Bien qu'il pensait que sa famille soit complètement cinglée, tout le monde lui manquait. La loyauté infinie de Gokudera, l'incroyable optimisme de Yamamoto dans les pires situations qu'il soit, la timidité de Chrome, l'extrême-ité de Ryohei. En fait, les plus bizarres lui manquaient aussi, comme les gémissements constants de Lambo, les périodes violentes d'Hibari, et encore plus bizarre, les commentaires étranges et inquiétant de Mukuro. Lorsqu'il regardait Giotto interagir avec ses gardiens, ça lui faisait réaliser à quel point les siens lui manquaient...

Tsuna cligna des yeux en réalisant ce à quoi il pensait et se sentait déprimé à nouveau, baissant la tête, il resserra ses poings sur sa chaise. On aurait dit une sorte de gamin jaloux...

Enfin, tu ne sais pas ce qui te manque jusqu'à ce que tu le perdes. Comme Reborn. Le fait d'avoir son tuteur une fois de plus dans le présent était rassurant. Surtout vu que le bébé semblait tout connaître sur tout.

Peut-être qu'une autre raison de sa paranoïa était parce qu'il avait été kidnappé récemment. Sans dire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à arrêter la personne qui en était responsable. Il avait assumé qu'Alaude serait sur l'enquête, mais il n'avait rien dit, et Giotto l'aurait certainement prévenu.

Au final, c'était probablement la perte de la présence de tout le monde qui le rendait paranoïaque. L'impression d'avoir quelqu'un en train de le regarder avec une aura meurtrière ne devait être rien du tout.

Mais là encore, la dernière fois qu'il avait ignoré son intuition les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passée...

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le toit du manoir avec anxiété.

* * *

><p><em>"Alors, est-ce que tu vas le faire, Alaude ?"<em>

Alaude sentit son irritation grandir alors qu'il se souvenait des mots de Primo. Il jeta un regard meurtrier au brun dans le jardin, accompagné des deux Shimon. Quand il voyait Cozart montrer quelque chose à sa copie conforme, quelque chose en rapport avec un trou noir, et ladite copie lui montrer quelque chose avec des sphères de graviter, il était absolument sûr qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Ils pouvaient s'en occuper eux-même. Lorsqu'il vit le brun jeter un oeil vers le toit du manoir, dans l'endroit en général où se tenait Alaude, le blond grogna. Il était sûr qu'il masquait sa présence, et était complètement hors du champ de vision. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce gamin avait l'Hyper intuition de Primo.

Alaude fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il entendit des petits piaillements. Levant les yeux, il vit un oisillon voler vers lui et se loger dans ses cheveux, s'y blottissant comme l'on se blottirait dans un lit. Il l'ignora, continuant de diriger ses intentions meurtrières vers le brun. Il perdait son temps, ici.

Alaude avait envie d'être ailleurs. L'autre jour, à l'entrepôt, il avait trouvé un homme avec des flammes de la foudre assez puissantes. Même si, en toute honnêteté, elles étaient beaucoup plus faibles que celles de Lampo, mais étrangement plus puissante que la plupart des gens dans l'endroit abandonné. Qu'importe la façon dont il frappait l'homme, tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était que son boss était un détenteur des flammes du ciel, et qu'il allait les utiliser pour détruire les Vongola, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et tous les tuer.

Et même lorsque l'homme était à quelques secondes de la mort, il n'avait pas dit de quelle famille il venait. Le carnivore devait admettre que cette famille inconnue avait des hommes loyaux.

Il planifiait une investigation sur cette famille, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le boss _stupide_ lui avait demandé une faveur.

Et Alaude voulait rendre cette faveur à Primo ( parce qu'il lui avait demandé la photo de Tsuna ) plus tôt que tard, donc il avait accepté. La faveur était, je cite : « Soit le « Garde du corps » de Tsunayoshi pendant un temps. »

La question étant, à quel point 'un temps' était long ?

Là, tout de suite, il aurait pu trouver le responsable du trouble causer dans sa ville, celui qui avait envoyé ces deux enfants dérangeants, qui avaient fait apparaître ces boîtes armes, et manipulait une famille quelconque… Son froncement de sourcils s'épaissit.

« _Piou !_ » Alaude leva les yeux avant d'en faire de même avec son doigt. L'oiseau sur sa tête piailla de l'exact même manière avant d'atterrir sur le doigt de l'humain, levant et inclinant légèrement la tête. Alaude acquiesça en direction de l'animal, son doigts disparaissant sous une couverture de flammes du nuage. L'oisillon ouvrit les ailes, lui montrant ses flammes, sous ses ailes. Il ouvrit son petit bec.

« _Intrus ! Intrus !_ »

Alaude laissa un soupir s'échapper, presque un simple souffle. Lui aussi avait remarqué la présence de personnes. Au moins huit inconnus s'approchaient de l'endroit où le Decimo et les boss Shimon étaient. Mais il n'aurait aucun problème à s'en occuper.

Alaude se tourna vers les bois autour du manoir, souriant légèrement en coin, sa main prenant une paire de menottes.

Au moins, c'était mieux que surveiller le gamin.

Alaude s'élança.

* * *

><p>« Où est tout le monde ? » Demanda Tsuna, regardant autour de lui, confus. C'était l'heure du diner, mais les seuls attablés étaient Tsuna, Enma, Cozart et G.<p>

Enma cligna des yeux, les levant de sa nourriture. « Vous mangez toujours tous ensemble ? » C'était le premier jour d'Enma au sein du manoir. Le garçon semblait un peu mal à l'aise, regardant autour de lui sans arrêt et grimaçant en voyant la peinture d'un visage sur le mur, ou même une peinture d'un panier remplit de fruits qu'il ressemblait à un visage. Il s'était même déjà perdu… mais Tsuna aussi, et lui, des douzaines de fois, donc il ne le blâmait pas. De ce qu'il avait entendu, la résidence des Shimon était _beaucoup_ plus petite, et moins extravagante.

Tsuna acquiesça doucement pour répondre. « Plus ou moins…Enfin, tout le monde peut faire quelque chose d'autre, mais Giotto-san est toujours là. » Il fronça des sourcils. « Surtout quand il y a des invités… »

'_Quelque chose cloche, Giotto-san est toujours là pour les repas…'_

« Hm… Eh bien Lampo est allé rendre visite à son père, et Knuckle avait quelque chose à faire à l'église. » répondit G, prenant une bouchée de son assiette. « Et, bien, tu connais Alaude. »

Cozart acquiesça, le complétant. « Et je crois qu'Asari est en train de polir ses épées, je crois. »

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. « Et Giotto-san ? » Il fut alarmé lorsque G et Cozart s'échangèrent des regards en coins. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

G hésita un instant. « Tsuna… » L'interpellé cligna des yeux en voyant que le roux le regardait intensément, pas méchamment, mais comme s'il l'étudiait. Le brun détourna les yeux et déglutit nerveusement.

« O-Oui ? » Bégaya-t-il tout aussi nerveusement. Il jeta un œil à G, mais l'homme le fixait toujours, donc il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour détendre cette atmosphère tendue, il prit son verre d'eau et le sirota doucement. C'est à ce moment là que G décida de parler.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes la position de Vongola Decimo ? » Surprit, Tsuna toussa, s'étouffant avec l'eau et la recrachant presque. La pièce fut remplie de la toux de Tsuna pendant un certain moment où personne ne parla. C'était très gênant.

Tsuna reposa brutalement son verre contre la table pour amener son poing à sa bouche pour terminer de tousser. « Quo-quoi ? »

G fronça des sourcils, levant les bras pour les poser sur la table, pour s'avancer un peu sur celle-ci. « J'ai dit, regrettes-tu ta position de Vongola Decimo ? »

Tsuna s'étouffa presque une fois de plus, sur sa salive, cette fois-ci, la question était tellement directe. « Heu… oui, je t'avais entendu G-san… heu… pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

Il observa G et Cozart s'échanger des regards une fois de plus avant de se retourner vers lui. « Pour tout dire… Giotto se sent un peu… déprimé. »

« Déprimé ? »

« Ouais. Il est… » G grimaça. « Il se sent vraiment coupable, de t'avoir mit toi et tes gardiens à travers toutes ces épreuves. »

Tsuna fut surprit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. « …Oh…. Mais… pourquoi est-ce que Giotto-san se sentirait coupable pour ça ? »

« Vous n'êtes que des enfants. » Dit Cozart d'un air solennel. « De ce que j'ai comprit, la Mafia dans le futur est aussi dangereuse que la Mafia de maintenant. Voire plus. Des enfants ne devraient pas faire partie de ce monde, vraiment. Des enfants comme… Enma-kun. » Le plus jeune des Shimon releva la tête lorsque son nom fut cité, il fixa Cozart, confus.

« …Huh ? »

« Giotto est vraiment pas bien, je crois. Il a dit que c'était un « péché »… » G secoua la tête avant d'envoyer un regard noir à Cozart. « Ne me dit pas que tu commences à penser comme lui… »

Cozart rit un peu, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En entendant la version d'Enma, je crois que c'aurait été mieux qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec la mafia. Mais d'un autre côté, Tsuna… » Il regarda le brun, qui était concentré sur son assiette, en silence. « Tsuna, peux-tu répondre à la question de G ? Tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr… »

Tsuna laissa son regard sur son assiette. En toute honnêteté, il détestait la mafia. Être blessé. Ses amis blessés. Blesser des gens. Il détestait tout ça…

Mais là encore…

« Non… Je ne le regrette pas. » Il releva les yeux et rencontra de G. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de détermination. « Je… Non. Je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. »

Tsuna n'aimait pas pousser autant de monde dans le danger. Même s'il y avait eut la bataille des anneaux et la bataille contre les Millefiore qui était, soi-disant, « pour sauver le monde », Tsuna n'avait pas voulu en faire part, et il ne voulait _certainement pas_ voir ses amis se battre, se blesser pour _lui_.

Mais… il y avait toujours ce 'mais.

Tsuna se leva brutalement, sa chaise se reculant bruyamment. G, Cozart et Enma le regardèrent, surpris.

« Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît. » Tsuna sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement que possible, disparaissant à travers la porte ouverte.

Enma observa son ami avec inquiétude. « Tsuna-kun… ? » Il commença à se lever pour suivre le brun, mais s'arrêta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers Cozart, qui secoua la tête.

« Non. J'ai bien l'impression de savoir où il va. »

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'il fut hors du champ de vision des attablés, Tsuna piqua un sprint.<p>

Pourquoi était-il en train de sprinter, allez-vous demander ? Eh bien, parce qu'il se sentait coupable du fait que _Giotto_ se sentait coupable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuna était devant le bureau de Primo, ses mains sur ses genoux, alors qu'il haletait, fatigué, fixant le sol. Pourquoi est-ce que ce manoir devait être aussi _grand_ ?

Une fois qu'il réussit à respirer normalement, il se redressa, fixant les grandes portes doubles. Inspirant profondément et supprimant tout signe de nervosité de son visage, il leva avec hésitation sa main et frappa à la porte.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, et Tsuna se demanda si Giotto était vraiment dans son bureau. Mais lorsqu'il était sur le point de partir, la voix de Primo l'arrêta.

« Entrez ! » Tsuna cligna des yeux avant d'hausser des épaules, s'emparant de l'une des poignées et ouvrant la porte, entrant.

Giotto leva les yeux vers Tsuna, surprit, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement, le stylo dans sa main toujours en l'air, comme s'il venait juste de terminer une sorte de document. Il était encerclé de papiers et de documents, tous sur son bureau. « Tsunayoshi-kun ? » Le blond replaça son stylo dans son étui et les documents sur lesquels il travaillait sur la pile. Il s'appuya sur la table et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, dont la nervosité était revenue en force, dès qu'il avait pénétré la pièce. « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en train de manger. »

Tsuna acquiesça, un peu perdu, se mordillant la lèvre alors qu'il avançait un peu plus. « Heu… Giotto-san… » Tsuna s'arrêta et réessaya. « Heu… hum… » Zut. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ou comment commencer. « Heu… »

Giotto leva un sourcil, secouant la tête et souriant sèchement. « Hm… Laisse-moi deviner, G et Cozart t'ont dit à quel point je n'avais pas envie que des enfants soient impliqués dans la mafia, et t'ont demander ton point de vue. »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrant. Il savait ?...

Eh bien… _C'était_ Vongola Primo.

« Heu… Oui, quelque chose du genre. » répondit-il, regardant ses chaussures sous le coup de l'embarras. « G-san m'a demandé si je regrettais être devenu Vongola Decimo. »

Primo acquiesça, presque satisfait, comme s'il s'y attendait. Il s'y attendait certainement, le connaissant. « Ces deux là s'inquiètent de trop. Qu'as-tu répondu ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux vers Primo. Les yeux du blond étaient illuminés de curiosité, comme s'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. Tsuna se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

Primo fut surprit de la montagne de calme et de détermination qui apparurent soudainement dans les yeux du brun. C'était comme s'il était en Mode Hyper de Dernière Volonté… sans les yeux oranges.

« Je leur ai dit que je ne le regrettais pas. » Dit-il fermement.

Oui, Tsuna détestait la violence. Oui, il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être le dirigeant d'une famille mafieuse superpuissante. Et oui, il n'avait pas envie de voir ses amis en danger pour lui, et il ne voulait pas être blessé. Et il ne voulait _certainement pas _les voir se battre pour _lui._

Mais… au moins, il avait des amis, maintenant.

Du temps où Tsuna était le « Dame-Tsuna » par excellence, il n'en avait pas _un_, d'ami. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider, personne d'autre que sa mère, bien sûr. Il était l'idiot de la classe. On le harcelait et on se moquait de lui. Mais c'était déjà mieux qu'être complètement ignoré. Être complètement oublié, être personne, et n'avoir personne pour même _songer_ à l'ennuyer était un aspect bien plus effrayant que de rester « Dame-Tsuna » toute sa vie.

Il ne le regrettait pas, avait-il réalisé. Parce que sans ça, Reborn ne serait pas devenu son 'tuteur'. Ce qui voulait dire que Gokudera-kun ne serait jamais venu au japon. Lambo ne serait pas venu pour 'assassiner' Reborn. Ryohei ne lui aurait probablement jamais parlé. Hibari l'aurait surement 'mordu à mort', depuis lors. Et il ne se serait pas retrouvé aussi proche de Kyoko-chan. Chrome et Mukuro… eh bien… il ne les connaissait pas très bien. Et il aurait très bien pu devenir l'ami de Yamamoto… non, attends, il serait mort, parce que Reborn était celui qui lui avait tiré une balle de dernière volonté pour le sauver. Mais ça ne se serait peut-être pas passé si Reborn n'avait pas été là.

Et puis… et puis il y avait Enma. Comment pouvait-il regretter d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui était traité de la même façon que lui ?

Tsuna soupira mentalement et jeta un œil au visage de Primo. Il cligna des yeux.

Bien sûr, Tsuna s'était attendu à ce que Giotto réagisse d'une façon ou d'une autre à ses mots.

Mais il n'avait _vraiment _pas espéré le voir sourire.

« Ah, c'est ce que je pensais. » dit le blond, d'un air fier de soi, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillant, sa bouche grande ouverte.

« E-EH ? M-Mais, G-san et Cozart-san… ils… je c-croyais… mais… ! »

« Oui. » Giotto acquiesça, arrêtant Tsuna au milieu de son bégaiement. « J'_étais_ un peu en colère au début, mais j'ai réalisé… » Giotto pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant curieusement Tsuna. « Tu n'aurais jamais rencontré les gardiens dont tu parles avec tant d'amour, je me trompe ? Oh, et je suis désolé, je n'étais pas à l'heure pour le diner. » Giotto plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit sa montre, grimaçant lorsqu'il vit l'heure. « Ah, j'ai été distrait pas le travail. Nous avons quelques problèmes, récemment. »

Tsuna était toujours impressionné par le fait que Giotto avait deviné exactement ce qu'il avait pensé. Il déglutit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… L'intuition de Primo était bien plus élevée que la sienne.

« G-Giotto-san, votre hyper-intuition est incroyable… »

« Hm ? Ce n'était pas l'Hyper Intuition. »

* * *

><p>Après un peu plus de discussion, Tsuna était prêt à redescendre pour continuer son repas. Avant qu'il ne parte, cependant, il s'arrêta à la porte, pour regarder le boss mafieux.<p>

« Heu, Giotto-san, vous allez venir manger, aussi ? »

« Mm-hm, laisse-moi une minute pour terminer ces papiers. » Répondit le blond, écrivant rapidement quelque chose.

« Oh, d'accord. Je dois juste aller aux toilettes une seconde. Heu… Je reviens, dans ce cas. » Répondit Tsuna, sortant de la pièce.

Dès que Primo entendit le son de ses pas disparaître, il jeta un œil derrière lui, au balcon et regarda le jardin.

« Tu peux sortir, maintenant. »

Immédiatement, un homme en manteau descendit du toit, atterrissant sur le balcon et se redressant rapidement. Il marcha de manière irritée, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour marcher dans le bureau, contournant Giotto pour se mettre devant lui, jetant un œil à la porte d'où Tsuna venait de disparaître.

« Combien de temps a-t-on ? »

« Peut-être deux minutes. Ton rapport ? »

Alaude s'assombrit et acquiesça. « 8 personnes. Pas d'emblème, pas de nom, rien. Lorsque j'ai cherché dans leurs dossiers, ils étaient des monsieurs-tout-le-monde. L'un était un gérant de magasin. Un autre était un fermier. Ils avaient tous des flammes, et détenaient au moins une boîte-arme. Et ils ne m'ont pas combattu. » Alaude secoua la tête, semblant très en colère. Giotto se laissa croire que c'était parce qu'il ne lui avaient pas offert un bon combat. « Ils essayaient de me contourner. »

« Pour atteindre Tsuna. »

« Oui. Il est ciblé. »

Giotto fronça des sourcils, y songeant.

« Très bien… continue ton enquête Alaude. »

Le blond platine acquiesça, sur le point de retourner au balcon avant de s'arrêter une seconde pour jeter un regard à son boss.

« Et la guerre qui arrive ? »

Le froncement de sourcils de Giotto s'accentua et il soupira, pointant des yeux sa paperasse.

« Oui… Je vais devoir bientôt les informer. Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Les familles rivales ont déclaré la guerre. »

« Et l'autre nouvelle ? » Ces mots là étaient presque glacials. Giotto grimaça mais sourit un peu, acquiesçant.

« Oui, ça aussi. »

'_Où est Tsuna-kun ?' _se demanda Enma alors qu'il se surprenait en train de regarder la porte pour la huitième fois d'affilée. Le garçon était partit depuis plus d'une demi-heure, maintenant.

« Heu… peut-être que je devrais aller le trouver… » murmura Enma, se levant doucement. Cozart soupira et secoua la tête.

« Vraiment, Enma, ne t'inquiète pas autant. Tout ira bien. »

L'adolescent se rassit, bien qu'avec un peu de réluctance.

Durant leur attente, les cuisiniers les avaient débarrassés et leur servait le dessert. Mais Enma n'arrivait pas à avaler sa gelée, alors qu'il pensait à ce que G avait demandé à Tsuna.

'_Regrettes-tu ta position de Vongola Decimo ?'_

Enma se demanda… regrettait-_il_ sa position de Shimon Decimo ?

Enma avait toujours eut un pied dans la Mafia. Vu qu'ils vivaient en Italie, ils en étaient plus qu'au courant, et c'était plutôt normal de voir des hommes en costar cravate marcher en grand nombre de façon suspicieuse. Son père avait l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires sur les Shimon et les Vongola… mais c'était tout ce qu'il pensait qu'elles étaient. Des histoires.

Jusqu'au jour où son père fut tué.

Alors, les histoires n'étaient plus des histoires. Sa famille, tuée par le dirigeant du CEDEF Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada. Le moment où il a apprit qu'il était en effet, l'héritier de la famille Shimon. Les années de fuite qu'il avait vécue. Le tremblement de terre. Et puis… l'ouverture de la tombe de Cozart Shimon, la découverte des bagues Shimon. Ils se sont entraînés, ils ont appris, et puis ils sont allés à Namimori pour la cérémonie d'héritage, pour tuer les personnes qui avait éhonté les Shimon, ceux qui les avaient trahis lors de la première génération.

Et puis, il découvrit que tout était un mensonge. Un grand, dégoulinant mensonge. Ou peut-être une grande chaîne de mensonges.

Enma fronça des sourcils.

De toute les choses mauvaises qui s'étaient passée en tant que Shimon Decimo, il y avait du bon. Rencontrer la dixième génération Vongola (même s'ils voulaient les tuer) en était une. Tous ses gardiens avaient rencontrés quelqu'un d'intéressant Adel voulait s'accaparer le Comité de Discipline d'Hibari( était-ce vraiment 'intéressant' ), Shittopi-chan… Enma serra les poings tandis qu'il se souvenait de sa tentative de sauvetage, ses actions sèches ensuite… Shittopi-chan pensait maintenant que Gokudera était un UMA. Elle le suivrait certainement comme il l'avait fait, une fois que tout le monde serait libéré.

Et, Rauji s'était trouvé un nouvel ami, Kauro avait rejoint l'équipe de baseball, et était devenu l'ami de Yamamoto ( il avait beaucoup de mal à faire ça, à cause de son apparence qui faisait peur ), Koyo s'était trouvé un partenaire de combat et Julie… eh bien Julie n'était pas conscient à ce moment là, mais il avait l'impression que Chrome devait resté loin, loin, très loin de lui…

Et finalement, lui-même, Enma avait trouvé son premier ami en dehors de sa famille, la première personne qu'il pouvait accorder au monde de la mafia. La personne la plus naïve qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Et pourtant, Enma l'avait presque tué. Il se sentait tellement stupide… Il était tombé dans les pièges débiles de ce Daemon Spade…

Il se demandait s'il les aurait tout de même rencontré, s'il n'avait pas fait partie de la famille Shimon.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Enma sursauta, quittant son train de pensées. Il leva les yeux, clignant de ceux-ci lorsqu'il vit le brun familier et le Primo plus grand s'avancer dans la pièce. Tsuna sourit en renvoyant son regard à Enma, se rasseyant à son siège. Giotto prit place aux devants de la table, comme d'habitude. G d'un côté, Cozart de l'autre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » chuchota Enma à son ami. Tsuna ne fit qu'émir un petit rire penaud avant de se gratter la nuque.

« P-Pas grand-chose… » Fut sa seule réponse, tandis qu'il prenait son verre d'eau pour la boire à petite gorgées.

« Désolé d'être en retard. » sourit Giotto, jetant un regard à toutes les personnes à table. « Pour tout dire, j'avais des nouvelles importantes, aujourd'hui. »

G leva un sourcil. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien m'être inconnu ? Des bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Eh bien… » Le sourire du Primo s'élargit tandis qu'il promenait son regard d'une personne à l'autre. « Ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles ! Daemon va enfin revenir de sa mission ! »

« PFFFFFFFFFFT. » L'eau que buvait Tsuna fut recrachée sur la table, et le brun toussa, se tapant la poitrine pour ne pas étouffer. Enma, de son côté, n'avait fait que prendre une inspiration bruyante, s'appuyant un peu de trop sur le dossier de sa chaise, la faisant tomber, lui et elle, douloureusement sur le sol.

« A-Aïe… »

« Comment est-ce que cette merde peut être qualifié de bonne nouvelle ? » s'indigna G, ignorant les réactions des deux adolescents. ( « J-Je suis désolé Enma-kun ! » « N-Non… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… aïe » ) « Putain, je l'espérais mort ou un truc du genre… »

« G, soit pas méchant. »

« Daemon ? » demanda Cozart, fronçant des sourcils. « …Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose… »

« Bonne chose ? » s'exclama le gardien. « C'était lui qui nous avait fait cette stupide farce- ! »

Un soupir se fit entendre, grâce à Giotto. « G… »

Alors que les trois adultes commençaient à discuter, Enma se remit normalement sur sa chaise, à l'aide de Tsuna. Le roux grogna et se tenait le dos avec douleur.

« …Aieuh… »

« J'arrive pas à croire que je l'avais oublié ! » s'exclama Tsuna, tout en chuchotant, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. « Je… J'ai oublié qu'il serait de retour… Et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt ! »

Enma acquiesça nerveusement. « Je… Je ne sais pas… Et- et s'il était le Daemon de cette ère temporelle ? »

« Ce- c'est toujours une mauvaise chose ! Parce que Giotto-san va devoir tout lui dire à notre propos, vu qu'il est le gardien de la brume… et… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. » dit Tsuna rapidement. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Il semblait prêt de hystérie et était pale, remarqua Enma, mais il commençait à croire qu'il lui ressemblait.

« H-Heu… Je crois que- qu'on va simplement agir comme d'habitude… mais juste sur nos gardes, peut-être… »

Tsuna acquiesça comme une furie. « O-Oui ! M-Mais il revient quand ? »

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire. » dit soudainement Giotto, détournant ses affaires de la conversation avec G et Cozart souriant encore plus. « Il sera là demain après-midi. Il reviendra vers l'heure de manger le dîner ! »

Enma voulu s'évanouir, mais Tsuna fut plus rapide.

* * *

><p>« LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR ! » Hurla un adolescent avec un bouc et munit d'un fedora, tandis qu'il secouait férocement les barres de la cage dans laquelle il était emprisonné. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et où est Enma, bordel de merde ? »<p>

Il était dans un endroit désert où les rideaux étaient déchirés, le sol était couvert de terre et de poussière, la peinture sur les murs était en train de se craqueler. Et il ne mentionnait pas le fait que l'endroit semblait avoir une teinte de vert un peu partout.

Du moins, il _pensait_ que c'était désert. Il y avait deux divans d'apparence plutôt décente dans un coin de la salle géante, faisant face à une petite télévision et à une console de jeu vidéo juste à côté. Il y avait aussi des sacs de bonbons vides qui gisaient et décoraient le sol. Mais s'il ignorait ce décors merveilleux, il était toujours coincé dans une cage géante en métal.

« JE SUIS OÙ MERDE ? »

Quelque chose de petit et douloureux lui frappa le front, le faisant tomber au sol.

Reborn observa l'adolescent avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux, atterrissant sur ses pieds après les avoir fait donner un coup au garçon.

« Tu es à Kokuyo Land. » dit Reborn, baissant son fedora, tandis que Julie se redressait, se frottant le front. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement en entendant la voix de Reborn et il fixa l'Arcobaleno sans y croire une seule seconde.

« Tu… tu es… »

Reborn eut un sourire narquois.

« TU ES UN BÉBÉ ! QU'EST-CE QUE- ?»

Il reçu un autre coup de pied –violent- sur la tête et se recroquevilla en boule, se tenant la tête avec douleur.

« Comme je le disais, » continua calmement Reborn. « Tu es à Kokuya Land. Tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit ? »

Julie cligna des yeux, relâchant sa tête et fixant l'enfant. « Hm… Nan, je me souviens juste que quelque chose s'est passé avec ce type là, Daemon Spade, puis il m'a enfermé dans une illusion, puis j'ai été libéré de l'illusion, et puis plus rien. » Il se gifla le front. « Pourquoi est-ce que je parle à un bébé ? »

Reborn ignora cette dernière phrase. « C'est ce que je pensais. Je t'ai assomé. »

« Quoi- ? »

« Il y a une chance que Daemon, d'une façon ou d'une autre, fasse de toi son corps d'emprunt encore une fois. »

« Comment pourrait- attends, où est Enma ? »

« Il est occupé, pour le moment. » répondit l'Arcobaleno. « Et aussi, cette cage est imperméable aux flammes. Et seulement moi détient la clef. Ah, et aussi, j'ai le meilleur des babysitter pour toi, en attendant. Un maître des illusions, comme toi. »

Julie leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas l'approcher, faisant écho dans la pièce vide. La bouche se fit béante lorsque fille aux cheveux mauves arriva en vue, un cache-œil sur son œil droit et portant un uniforme vert, plutôt révélateur à regarder la jupe courte. Son œil visible était immense et innocent, et elle regardait avec une mixture de peur et de pitié.

Pourquoi ça ? Il haussa des épaules, reluquant la fille. Soudainement, l'aspect de devoir rester emprisonné dans cette cage avec cette fille lui semblait moins contraignant.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien, Mukuro. » Reborn eut un sourire narquois, disparaissant rapidement. Julien jeta un regard à l'endroit. Comment est-ce qu'un bébé pouvait se déplacer aussi vite ?

Mukuro ? N'était-ce pas un nom d'homme ?

« Kufufufu… » Julie sentit une secousse de frisson lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'un rire à glacer le sang fit écho dans la pièce entière. La tête du prisonnier se tourna rapidement vers la fille, seulement pour voir de la brume l'entourer. Difficilement, il pouvait voir sa silhouette… mais… était-ce juste lui ou la silhouette grandissait ?

Pour sa plus grande horreur, une fois que la brume disparut, à la place de la fille mignonne, il y avait un adolescent avec des cheveux indigo, même style que la fille, et un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. L'un de ses yeux était rouge-sang, avec le kanji signifiant 6 dans l'œil droit. Julien ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait cet homme de quelque part, et qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il l'avait offensé d'une certaine manière.

« Kufufufu… » L'homme sourit à pleines dents alors qu'un trident se matérialisait entre ses doigts. « Bienvenue en enfer. » Julie observa avec peur le kanji changer de six à un, avant que l'homme ne tape son trident au sol.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Un cri a glacé le sang s'entendit dans tout Namimori, tellement bruyant que même les gardiens de Tsuna pouvaient l'entendre. Mais la majorité l'ignora, les libellant de bruit imaginaire, et seulement Hibari fit chemin vers Kokuyo land, murmurant quelque chose à propos de « stupides ananas » et de « tapage diurne. » Apparemment, le cri l'avait réveillé d'une sieste.


	13. Il est de retour

_Salve, les gens !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est merci à Nahel, inukag9 et Karo d'avoir reviewé ! Et a tout le monde d'avoir suivit et mit en favoris cette histoire ! Les examens s'approchent bientôt, tout comme la 'fin' de cette histoire. Eh oui, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier en date ! Si vous souhaitez motiver l'auteure originale, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit PM ou une petite review ! Si vous ne savez pas trop parler anglais, demandez-moi de vous le traduire ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse à la review anonyme :<em>**

_**Karo : **Hibari, réveillé par une pétale de rose tombant au vent, ou le cris d'un torturé au loin hurlant. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi les chapitres de l'auteure, et les traduire, bien que parfois laborieux, est toujours un délice. Sauf quand je suis obligée de mettre des synonymes, parce qu'elle n'en mets pas, et qu'en Français, ce serait indigeste d'écrire tout le temps. "Tsuna". "Tsuna." Je crois que l'auteure parle assez bien anglais, ou du moins le comprends assez bien, vu qu'elle est américaine, dans mes souvenirs._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
><em>

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Les Chroniques du Passé ( Chronicles of the Past ) appartient à **Senna-X3**_

_La traduction m'a été accordée !_

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé !_

**_REVIEWEZ, siouplé_**

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>'Daemon va revenir, Daemon va revenir, Daemon va revenir, DAEMON va revenir...'<em>

C'était la seule chose qui tourmentait les pensées de Tsuna tandis que lui et Enma se balladaient en ville. Honnêtement, Tsuna était heureux de pouvoir sortir, juste pour pouvoir _paniquer_ sans que Giotto-san et compagnie ne se demande quel était son problème. Mais bien sûr, il avait déjà du expliquer pourquoi il s'était évanoui la nuit d'avant. Fondamentalement, l'excuse qu'ils avaient tout deux bégayée était sortie bien trop vite pour être prise au sérieux, surtout lorsque les deux adolescents transpiraient comme des boeux et qu'il évitaient tout regard durant tout ce temps. Et une fois encore, même si c'était une excuse foireuse, Primo l'avait acceptée sans poser de questions. Tsuna commençait à se dire que le blond acceptait les choses un peu de trop ce qui pouvait nuire à sa santer. Mais quand on y pensait, il _avait _ bien accepté Daemon, qui était un lunatique cinglé, et Alaude, qui était un maniac assoiffé de sang. Mais peut-être était-ce quand ils étaient plus jeune. Comme Hibari. Tsuna frissonna à cette pensée.

Donc ils étaient sortis en ville, et Giotto et ses gardiens les avait simplement envoyés sortir avec un peu d'argent, ne leur disant que "Soyez prudent" et "Faites attention". Pas de protestations, bien que Tsuna ait été kidnappé il y a moins de 3 jours, juste sous leurs nez.

Tsuna était heureux qu'ils aient décidé de les laisser partir seuls, vu qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour réfléchir à quoi fair avec Daemon... mais il avait cette sale sensation que quelqu'un les observait.

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant assis sur les bords d'une fontaine, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées qui tournaient autour d'un homme qui avait causé tout se chaos...

Le brun se demandait comment ils pourraient bien faire. Lorsque Tsuna s'était réveillé le matin (après s'être évanoui, il avait dormit toute la nuit), Giotto avait annoncé des nouvelles plutôt inquiétantes qui voulaient dire _beaucoup _de choses. Des mauvaises choses.

_"Très bien." Primo, tous ses gardiens, Cozart, et Tsuna et Enma étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. Alaude était adossé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, il avait l'air assez ennuyé. Lampo se frottait une nouvelle bosse sur la tête, de la part de G, elle lui avait été infligée car il avait apporté du chocolat dans la salle de réunion. Oui, il était interdit d'apporter de la nourriture dans la salle de réunion. Une règle de fer que G appliquait sans pitié. Knuckle récitait sa prière du matin, Asari jouait tranquillement de la flûte, Primo tapotait impatiemment des doigts sur la table, et Tsuna et Enma étaient perdus dans leurs pensées._

_"Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, écoutez." Tout le monde se tut instantanément, et se tournèrent vers le blond qui étaient à la tête de la table. Giotto acquiesa, satisfait, se rasseyant dans sa chaise._

_"Très bien, débutons cet entretien." Giotto entrelaça ses doigts et posa ses bras sur la table, son expression devenant beaucoup plus sérieuse. "Nous avons officiellement créé des Alliances mafieuses. Les Famiglia Chiavarone, Tomaso, Bovino, et bien sûr Shimon, ainsi que des plus petits groupes ont agréé à rejoindre nos rangs... mais..." Giotto fronça des sourcils. "L'ennemi a beaucoup de puissance aussi. Ils ont déclaré la guerre, selon les sources de Daemon. Il m'a envoyé une lettre."_

_Tsuna, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés à la mention de "alliance mafieuse" écarquilla d'autant plus les mirettes lorsqu'il entendit le nom des familles. Et encore plus aux mots "guerre" et "Daemon"._

_"A présent, nous allons tous devoir nous battre-" Giotto lança un regard à Lampo. "-Ca veut dire toi aussi, Lampo. Mais, je n'ai pas envie que Tsunayoshi et Enma-kun participent."_

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Tsuna pour enregistrer l'information, mais Enma fut un peu plus rapide._

_"A-Attendez !" s'exclama-t-il, se redressant, les yeux grand ouverts. "Une g-guerre ? Entre alliances mafieuses ?"_

_Primo acquiesça, l'air grave. "Oui. Ce sera une guerre gigantesque."_

_Une guerre... gigantesque... Tsuna et Enma s'échangèrent des regards choqués. Ils ne parlaient pas de... _cette _guerre ? Comme dans la guerre énorme des souvenirs ?_

_"Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, Cozart." Giotto sourit à son ami aux yeux rouges, qui hocha de la tête en retour. "Je ne comptais pas t'en parler... tu ne voulais pas participer au banquet mafieux au début, n'est ce pass ? Mais Enma-kun t'a fait changer d'avis ?"_

_Cozart acquiesça, mais fronça des sourcils. "Oui... J'ai participé seulement pour Enma. Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?"_

_"C'est le problème des Vongola, pas des Shimon. Les Shimon sont rarement impliqués dans quelque chose. Tu n'as presque aucun ennemi..." dit Giotto tout en grimaçant et secouant la tête._

_"Mais vraiment, Giotto !..." Se défendit Cozart, avant de se lancer dans un discours sur le fait que les Shimon devaient leurs bien actuels aux Vongola, mais Tsuna n'écoutait plus._

_Il était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été envoyé à _cette _époque._

_Il n'y avait aucun doutes... c'était définitivement la période juste avant la guerre des souvenirs._

Donc, au final, ils avaient tous deux réalisés que Tsuna avait été envoyé quelques mois avant la guerre durant laquelle Daemon avait trahis Primo.

Peut-être ce n'était qu'une coincidence... ou peut-être que Daemon avait une raison bien précise de faire ça. Dans tous les cas, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Mais... dans les souvenirs, Cozart n'était pas au manoir; il était dans sa cachette secrète. Et, lorsqu'il avait _enfin_ eut vent de la guerre, il savait qu'il y avait un traître dans les rangs des Vongola, grâce à cette lettre. Mais là, il n'aurait jamais cette lettre, donc il ne le saurait jamais. Et apparemment, Giotto savait aussi que Daemon était un traître. Mais là, il ne donnait aucun signe de le savoir.

Apparemment, personne ne savait que Daemon était un traître.

Tsuna _avait_ songé au fait de leur dire; c'était le choix le plus intelligent, et direct. Mais dans ce cas, Giotto aurait put se sentir insulté du fait que le brun lui suggère ça. C'était comme si, si Mukuro était traîté de traître, Tsuna ferait... heu... Tsuna dirait... probablement, "Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça" ou, "Ouais... je sais."

DE TOUTE FACON. D'un autre côté, si c'était Chrome qui avait été insultée de traître, Tsuna aurait été plus ou moins en colère. Elle _était _son amie, et il avait confiance en elle. Peut-être que c'était la même entre Daemon et Primo.

Dans tous les cas, Giotto parlerait surement de leurs origines à Daemon... et de leur statut. Et, si Tsuna et Enma lui demandaient de ne rien dire, il serait suspicieux, et ils devraient encore plus s'expliquer, ils ne les croiraient pas et sentiraient trahis... et Giotto semblait avoir foi en Daemon, au moins un peu.

Et vu que Daemon serait au courant à propos de Tsuna et Enma, il se mettrait en colère sur le fait que le Vongola Decimo soit en gamin... et le tuerait. Mais, vu que le but initial de Daemon était de détruire la famille Shimon, Tsuna était sûr qu'il essaierait de tuer Enma. Qu'il soit du futur ou non.

Mais, si c'était bien le Daemon du futur ? Non seulement il essaierait de les tuer tous les deux, mais il essaierait de détruire et re-construire les Vongola, vu qu'il savait tout, et, sans dire qu'il tuerait Cozart. Tsuna soupira, épuisé, les épaules tombantes.

Il aurait vraiment souhaité que Reborn soit là. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas malvenue en des temps pareils.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua qu'Enma était en boule, à côté de lui, observant diverses personnes marchant ou discutant. Ils n'y avait que très peu de personnes, surtout des enfants, dans les rues. C'était un jour ensoleillé, et le soleil n'était pas couvert... un jour parfait pour ne s'inquiéter de rien. Si seulement.

"Tsuna-kun..." dit soudainement Enma, tournant doucement sa tête pour regarder le brun. " La guerre... Giotto-san, Cozart-san, Daemon... comment est-ce que ça va se passer ?"

Tsuna ne fit que sourire sans joie, secouant la tête.

"Je... ne sais pas..." dit-il avait de soupirer et de tourner les yeux vers la foule. Là, il remarqua un petit groupe d'Italiens se rassembler devant eux deux. Il baissa les yeux sur eux, surprit.

"... Eh ?"

Ils les regardaient, lui et Enma, avec des grands yeux.

"Hey, hey ! C'est Vongola Primo ! Et Cozart !" s'égosilla l'un d'entre eux, c'était une petite fille dans une robe rose. Tsuna cligna des yeux, une fois de plus, tandis que les autres enfants commençaient à dire la même chose que la fille, sautillant sur place, avec de grands yeux. Du coin de l'oeil, Tsuna vit son ami baisser les yeux, regardant les enfants avec confusion.

"..." Tsuna regarda les enfants avec méfiance. Il savait d'expérience - tousse Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Arcobaleno tousse - que les enfants n'étaient pas toujours aussi innocent qu'on le croyait. "... Heu... Je ne suis pas Primo..."

"... Et je ne suis pas Cozart-san..." Ajouta Enma.

Le brun les regarda avec confusion, alors que les enfants semblaient les ignorer, les pointant, grimpant sur eux avec excitation.

Il fallut 5 secondes à Tsuna avant de réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Primo, le poids des enfants sur lui commençait à prendre beaucoup d'importance, juste assez pour lui faire penser qu'ils essayaient de le faire tomber dans la fontaine. Combien y en avait-il sur lui ?

Secondo, l'aura autour des enfants semblait louche.

Et Tercio... il pouvait les comprendre. Ils parlaient japonais.

"G...Gah !" Tsuna entendit le cri de choc d'Enma, rapidement suivit d'un bruit d'éclaboussure d'eau, alors que le roux était certainement tombé dans la fontaine. Mais il n'était pas sûr, vu qu'il y avait un gamin qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux; il ne pouvait donc rien voir.

Où étaient les parents de ces enfants ?

"A-Attendez !" Hurla Tsuna, paniquant, alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière. "Heu... Arrêtez s'il vous plaît- AH !" Leurs poids le renversa finalement, et il tomba dans la fontaine.

C'est alors qu'il ne vit que de l'eau et du poids sur lui. Il se débattit pour se relever, ravaler de l'air, mais les enfants semblaient s'être _assis_ sur ses membres. Et quelque chose gardait sa tête sous l'eau. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il sentait que sa réserve d'air disparaissait rapidement. Il essaya de se débattre, mais les enfants ne le lachèrent pas... ils semblaient avoir tous une force incroyable. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y en avait au moins huit sur lui.

Au final, il sentit l'air de ses poumons s'échapper, et, inconsciemment, il inspira un grand coup, seulement pour inspirer de l'eau, de l'eau, et encore de l'eau...

...

... Il sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement.

_'Quelle fin pathétique pour un boss "mafieux"...'_ Pensa-t-il.

Et il sentit l'obscurité envahir les coins de son esprit...

Sa tête lui semblait légère...

...

...

Et puis il ravalait de l'air. Et il toussait.

Tsuna fut redressé, et quelqu'un lui frappait durement le dos, le faisant s'étouffer et cracher l'eau dans ses poumons. Etrangement, il vit de la brume se dissiper autour de lui, mais là tout de suite, il pensait au précieux, précieux oxygène.

Au final, la personne lui frappant le dos s'arrêta, et Tsuna arrêta de tousser, ne faisant qu'aspirer de l'air alors qu'il ouvrait légèrement les yeux.

Une silhouette familière en manteau long se tenait devant lui, hors de la fontaine, ses manches propres étaient humides sur les bords. Il regardait au loin, dans la foule, ses yeux brûlant de colère. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

_Alaude _l'avait sauvé ? Il était celui qui le regardait ?

Soudainement, il entendit quelqu'un tousser à côté de lui, et tourna la tête pour voir Enma, qui était trempé lui aussi, et qui était encore au raz de l'eau, observant le blond avec des grands yeux. Il semblait extrêmement choqué et à moitié noyé... Tsuna devait sûrement avoir la même tête.

"Qu... qu'est ce que... c'était ?" demanda Enma, se tenant la gorge et grimaçant en entendant sa voix.

Et _pourquoi _ ca c'était passé ?

Tsuna secoua la tête, se sentant tout aussi hors contexte qu'Enma.

"Je... ne sais pas..." Répondit-il de façon tremblante, jetant un oeil à Alaude.

Soupirant, Tsuna se remit sur ses pieds, s'aidant du muret de la fontaine. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, et sûr qu'il ne retomberait pas, il aida Enma à se mettre dans une position plus digne.

"Alaude-san..." dit Tsuna, les deux adolescents trébuchant jusqu'à l'homme.

"... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

* * *

><p>Alaude ignora les question des deux garçons. Ils étaient tellement <em>dense<em>. Eh bien... peut-être étaient-ils trop occupés à se noyer pour remarquer que les enfants étaient faits de flammes de la brume. Et des puissantes.

Il fusilla du regard cette petite, persque impossible à percevoir distorsion de l'air, source de toute cette situation.

Ce salaud de poule mouillée à la coiffure de melon. Il avait attaqué avant même d'être au courant de la situation. Alaude ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais même _lui _n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'homme, jusqu'à ce que les enfants attaquent.

Sortant une paire de menottes et ignorant les bruits confus des deux Decimo près de lui, il les lança. Comme prévu, elles furent interceptées en plein vol et retombèrent sur le sol, créant un bruit métallique.

"Oya oya, Alaude... est-ce vraiment des manières de me dire bonjour ainsi après ma longue absence ?" Les yeux d'Alaude s'étrécirent de dégoût lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et amusée. Il regarda la silhouette se matérialiser devant lui et combattit l'envie de charger et tuer l'homme sur place. Il avait réussit à combattre cette sale habitude depuis longtemps. A présent, il ne faisait qu'attendre une explication. Si elle était intéressante, il ne se battrait pas avec lui, et rejetterait son excès de colère sur quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas perde un combat. Mais si ça ne l'était pas, _là_ il attaquerait.

"Je pense que c'était une manière de t'acceuillir plus que courtoise, _Daemon._"

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, Tsuna et Enma l'observèrent, remplis de terreur. Ils étaient incapable de parler, pour le moment, juste capable de laisser pendre leurs machoîres tandis que la personne responsable de leurs problèmes et inquiétudes s'était matérialisé devant leurs yeux.<p>

Et ça, mes amis, c'était la véritable définition d'une situation dite _'Oh, merde.'_

* * *

><p>"Allez, quoi." Soupira Giotto avec exaspération. "Il avait juste penser que vous étiez des espions, vu que vous parliez de nous. Est-ce je n'avais pas déjà expliqué ça ?"<p>

G leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux enfants semblaient se faire encore plus petite sous le sourire narquois de l'homme aux à la coupe de cheveux melon. Comme ils le devraient. Est-ce que Giotto ne sentait pas cette vibration terrifiante qui semblait émaner de Daemon... nuit et jour ?

"Relâche les, Giotto. C'est pour leur sécurité."

Daemon lui envoya cet ennuyant sourire qui lui disait qu'il avait tout comprit, ce qui fit convulser la main de G vers son pistolet. "Oya, oya, G. Tu dis ça comme si j'allais les attaquer."

"Et alors, tu l'as déjà fait une fois-!" G s'interrompit en voyant le regard sterne que lui envoyait Giotto.

"Ne recommence pas, G."

G acquiesça, bouillonant lorsque Daemon, dans le dos de Giotto, lui décocha un regard de supériorité qui le fit presque bondir à l'autre bout de la pièce pour étrangler l'homme, gardien de la brume ou _pas_.

Presque tout le monde fut rassemblé une fois de plus dans la sale de réunion. Tsuna et Enma se tenaient près de la porte, leurs visages étaient pâles, ils semblaient près à s'enfuir, Alaude était aussi près de la porte, envoyant des regards meurtriers à un Daemon assis de temps à autre. Knuckle et Asari souriaient et riaient, et Giotto était, comme d'habitude, assis au bout de la table, et G était assis à la droite de Giotto. Et Lampo était convenablement absent. Quelle poule mouillée.

Giotto soupira, secouant la tête. "Asseyez-vous. On doit parler de la guerre à venir..."

G soupira doucement alors qu'il regardait le brun et le roux acquiescer doucement, avant de s'approcher à vitesse d'escargot de la table, des yeux inquiets sur Daemon, avant de prendre place.

"Vu que vous êtes tous deux les Decimo du futur, peut-être que vous devriez voir ça comme... une leçon d'histoire." dit Giotto en souriant. Tsuna et Enma ne firent qu'hocher de la tête.

G ouvrit la bouche pour débuter la réunion, mais Daemon l'interrompit.

"Hm ? Ai-je bien entendu _Decimo _?" Dit-il, levant un sourcil à Primo-le-blond.

Giotto cligna des yeux avant de comprendre, acquiesçant. "Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire..."

G observa Giotto donner une version courte de l'histoire de Tsuna et d'Enma avec ennui. Il l'avait déjà entendu une fois, donc il ce n'était pas très utile de la réentendre.

Mais une fois encore, il _devait _admettre qu'il était surprit.

Qui aurait pu penser que ces gamins seraient les successeurs des Vongola et des Shimon dans le futur ? Mais, à en juger par leur compétence de combat, ils étaient doués ( Tsuna avait l'attaque-signature de Primo, zut quoi ! ), mais ce n'était pas qu'une question de pouvoir... c'était l'esprit. Est-ce que Tsuna avait la force mentale de devenir le Vongola Decimo ? Bien sûr, il était passé par ce test dont il avait parlé, mais vraiment, il devrait le voir la réussite du gamin de ses propres yeux, il se demandait s'il y arriverait, s'il arriverait à mener les Vongola si jeune. Bien sûr, Giotto, Cozart et lui-même avaient son âge lorsqu'ils ont créé le groupe de vigilence, mais ils avaient déjà mené une vie dangereuse avant ça. Mais à en juger par Tsuna et Enma... les gens du futur vivaient une vie douce et confortable.

G jeta un oeil aux deux adolescents. Ils semblaient morts de peur quant au fait que Giotto disait à leur presque-tueur leur grand secret. Il ressemblaient à des ben... des petits bambins terrifiés.

Alors... peut-être que la guerre à venir pourrait servir de test à ces deux là.

* * *

><p>Tsuna essaya de pas sembler nerveux et anxieux tandis que Giotto déblatérait tout leurs secrets à un meurtrier. Au moins, peut-être un futur meurtrier.<p>

Durant tout le temps où Giotto expliquait la situation à Daemon, Tsuna essaya de garder une expression de neutralité sur son visage... mais il était certain qu'il n'y arrivait pas. A un moment, G lui envoya un regard troublé, qui voulait surement dire que la peur sur ses traits était visible.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula principalement sur la location de l'ennemi, sur une carte géante de l'Italie que G avait placé au centre de la table. Tsuna n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Reborn ne lui avait pas encore faire mémoriser la carte de l'Italie, donc tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils se trouvaient sur l'île géante au sud de l'Italie.

Normalement, Tsuna et Enma étaient là pour apprendre, mais tout ce qu'ils faisaient était être assis... et ne rien faire.

Mais... Tsuna était sûr qu'ils devraient se battre.

Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était se dérober à leur vision... au bon moment.

* * *

><p>Après la réunion, Tsuna et Enma marchèrent côte à côte, en silence, jusqu'au moment où ils devraient se séparer pour aller dans différents couloirs pour rejoindre leurs chambre. Tsuna se tourna vers Enma.<p>

"Alors tu ne crois pas que c'est le Daemon du futur, Enma-kun ?"

Enma acquiesça. "Oui... il ne semble pas montrer des signe de reconnaissance envers nous, et... est-ce que Daemon nous amènerais du futur jusqu'ici pour nous tuer dès qu'on entrerait dans son champ de vision ?"

Après que Giotto ait dit à Daemon qu'ils venaient du futur, Daemon commença à les regarder avec incrédulité et un regard désapprobateur. Les deux garçons durent lui montrer leur bagues ( même s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie ), et ça sembla le convaincre. Mais il ne semblait vraiment au courant de rien.

Tsuna acquiesça lentement, souriant avec hésitation. "Ouais, tu as raison... très bien, Enma-kun, je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à faire attention... soit prudent."

Enma sourit et hocha de la tête. "Toi aussi. Bonne nuit." Tsuna agita la main alors que l'autre garçon s'éloignait dans le couloir, vers sa chambre

Dès que le roux fut hors de son champ de vision, le sourire mal à l'aise de Tsuna s'effaça pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils.

Non... il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal avec Daemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plus ou moins Omake : Du côté des gardiens de Tsuna ( et Enma ! )<strong>_

"Jyuudaime..." Yamamoto rigola penaudement et se gratouilla l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'il regardait Gokudera s'effondrer au sol avec un cadre brisé et un bout de papier sur la tête. Le baseballeur sourit, peu sûr de lui, et regarda derrière Gokudera pour avoir une meilleur vue de l'image qui provoquait cette réaction de la part de Gokudera.

"Hahaha... désolé ! Je crois que j'ai lançé la balle un peu trop loin..." S'amusa Yamamoto, tenant la balle dans sa main. "La photo de Tsuna va bien ?"

Yamamoto cligna les yeux de surprise lorsque Gokudera se releva soudainement, et lui tenait le col avec colère. Ses yeux verts brûlaient de rage.

"Espèce de bâtard ! Tu as détruit la photo de Jyuudaime !" Hurla-t-il, repoussant le joueur de baseball. Yamamoto fit un pas de recul, cligna des yeux, et baissa les yeux sur la main de Gokudera, qui tenait ladite photo qui ne semblait pas... du tout endommagée.

"... Haha... gomen, gomen... mais on ne dirait pas que c'est si détruit que ça."

Le visage de Gokudera s'assombrit un peu plus, et il lui colla l'image à la figure.

Yamamoto la regarda. C'était une image de Tsuna qui parlait à quelqu'un, un peu loin de l'objectif, souriant légèrement. A en juger par le décor, et le fait que Tsuna portait son uniforme et avait son sac, il devait aller en direction de l'école, et il avait aucune idée qu'il était prit en photo. Mais autre que ça Yamamoto ne voyait rien d'endommagé...

"Hm... Haha, je ne vois rien !" rit-il, plaçant une main derrière sa tête.

Gokudera sembla s'enrager encore plus, lui mettant vraiment l'image sous le nez, et lui pointant un endroit.

"Juste là, ducon !"

Yamamoto jeta un oeil à la photo, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, il regarda l'endroit pointé par l'argenté.

"Ah... Je vois !" sourit-il, acquiesçant, même s'il ne voyait strictement rien.

"Exactement !" grogna Gokudera. "Et tu as cassé le cadre ! C'est la plus belle photo de Jyuudaime que j'aie !"

"... Hahaha, c'est plutôt flippant..."

"TA GUEULE ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI JOUEUR DE BASEBALL !"

* * *

><p>Hibari rôdait à Kokuyo Land, ses tonfas en mains, près à écraser toute lueur de vie venant d'un certain ananas. Comment <em>osait<em>-il le réveiller de sa sieste ? ( Il se fichait un peu de la part concernant la torture. )

* * *

><p>Lambo voulait plus de bonbons.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryohei et les gardiens d'Enma flottaient dans des tubes sécurisés individuels à Vindice avec Mukuro. Ryohei et Aoba pensaient à la boxe. Adelheid était inquiète à propos d'Enma. Tout le reste était triste du fait qu'ils avaient trahis leur nouvel ami. Le corps de Mukuro n'était pas habité pour le moment, sa conscience en train de s'amuser à torturer un certain gardien du Désert.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake : Fin alternative au banquet Mafieux. <strong>__( Attention : Il pourrait y avoir de l'OOC à cause d'une certaine raison. )_

_L'Histoire d'un Enma Malchanceux et d'un Tsuna Saoûl_

_Et s'ils avaient bravé les fangirls ?_

"Je me réjouis trop de dire à tout le monde que j'ai rencontré les cousins du Vongola Primo-sama !" s'égosilla une donzelle avec excitation.

"Moi aussi ! Elles vont être trop jalouses !"

"Et j'ai même eut un bisou sur la joue !"

Pour le moment, Tsuna et Enma s'étaient fait aussi petit que possible dans leurs sièges. Ils avaient décidés d'attendre les fangirls. C'était dérangeant ( et effrayant. L'une des filles avait littéralement forcé Tsuna à posé ses lèvres sur sa joue ). Elles commençaient à se calmer, et la plupart d'entre-elles papotaient de... ben, Primo, Cozart, Tsuna et Enma, majoritairement.

Mais la plus grande partie d'entre elle s'étaient ennuyées et étaient retournées s'asseoir, heureusement d'ailleurs, Tsuna et Enma étaient à présent plus ou moins seuls... plus ou moins.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le reste des fangirls s'en aller, leur envoyant des bisous imaginaires avant de retourner s'asseoir. _Enfin,_ l'angoissante présence n'était plus...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge; elle était sèche à cause de tout ça, après avoir explication qu'il était un 'parent proche' ( plutôt distant ) de Primo et _non pas _son fils ou son frère. Sans parler de tout ses petits cris lorsqu'il se faisait attraper, et les câlins beaucoup trop serrant pour être à l'aise. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ça. Jetant un oeil au jus d'orange à côté de son assiette, il l'attrapa rapidement, et le bu d'une traite.

Immédiatement, Tsuna remarqua qu'il y avait un goût bizarre, il eut envie de le recracher instantanément. Mais ça calmait plus ou moins sa gorge, et c'était la seule chose disponible pour le moment.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, le verre était vide. Clignant des yeux comme un hibou, il regarda à l'intérieur du verre pour le voir bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Soudainement, le jus lui semblait très goûtu. Comme c'était étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde tournait ? Tout lui semblait amusant, d'un coup... Tsuna retint un gloussement.

"Enma-kun... est-ce que je peux avoir ton verre ?" dit-il avec l'impatience d'un enfant, ses mots lui semblant un peu molasse sur la langue. Bizarre. Tsuna remarqua à peine qu'Enma s'était figé, le fixant avec surprise, tenant son verre de jus près de sa bouche. Il semblait près à prendre une gorgée, mais les actions bizarres de Tsuna l'avaient arrêté sous la surprise. Pas que le brun ait remarqué.

"H-Heuuu..." Enma baissa les yeux sur son jus avec méfiance. "Je suppose..." Murmura-t-il, le tendant vers Tsuna.

Tsuna attrapa rapidement le verre avec avidité de la main d'Enma, et le bu cul-sec.

5 minutes plus tard...

Enma observa Tsuna flancher sur sa chaise, gloussant alors qu'il pointait divers boss mafieux "amusants" qui passaient devant eux.

"XANXUS ! Enma-kuuun, Xanxus-kun fait peeeeuuur... il est juste là ! Ce type avec l'air sééééérieux sur son visaaaaaaage... OH ! Ce type là était dans la balle à pique ! Un des dirigeant-coquillage... DIRIGEANT-COQUILLAGE !" Et Tsuna était mort de rire une fois de plus. Enma le regardait, plongé dans un choc total.

Le garçon n'avait aucun équilibre... ses mots se mélangeaient, son visage semblait un peu rosi, et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il disait... Etait-il... saoûl ? Enma reconnaissait là les signes des moments où Julie était saoûl... mais... comment ?

Enma regarda le brun écraser sa main sur la table, gloussant sans arrêt, et allant de gauche à droite sans arrêt dans son siège.

Il était saoûl.

"... Tsuna-kun..." tenta Enma, se redressant pour essayer de voir au dessus des tête. Il devait trouver Cozart et Giotto avant que quelque chose de mauvais se passe...

Tsuna gloussa, se retournant pour faire face à Enma, ce qui fit sursauter le roux quand les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait.

"Enma-kuuuun..." dit le garçon en articulant difficilement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'Enma, ce qui fit déglutir nerveusement ce dernier alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus. "Je me demaaaaaaandaiiiis... P'quoi t'tes tatoué té zyeuuux ?"

Enma cligna des yeux lorsque le garçon s'éloigna et se mit à rire comme si c'était la question la plus amusant qu'il n'ait jamais posée.

Enma eut envie de se gifler, avant d'attraper le bras de Tsuna et de l'emmener dans la direction de Primo. Heureusement, le garçon le suivit, bien qu'il trébucha... beaucoup.

Tsuna-kun était d'humeur rieuse, quand il était saoûl...

"Comment est ce que..." Giotto fixa Tsuna qui était en train de sourire et de se balancer sur ses pieds, à côté d'un Enma inquiet. "Tsunayoshi-kun, es-tu saoûl ?"

"Gokudera-kuuun !" Tous sursautèrent lorsque Tsuna se précipita sur G, s'étalant presque sur lui. "Désolé." gloussa-t-il à nouveau, s'accrochant aux pans du costar de G. Il tira dessus pour avoir son attention, et sans aucune hésitation, l'homme le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. "Ne, ne, Gokudera-kun, pourquoi as-tu teint tes cheveux en _rose _? C'est marrant. Ca va bien avec ta flamme, par contre !"

Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent de colère tandis que tout le monde rigola à la table.

"Putain, quoi ? C'est pas rose !" Grogna-t-il, tirant violemment son bras de l'emprise de Tsuna. Il envoya un regard meutrier à tout le monde, ce qui mit fin à leurs rire avant de se retourner vers le brun. "Et qui est Gokudera ? Et des flammes ?"

Enma observa la scène avec horreur, a moitié tenté de courir et de placer sa main devant la bouche de Tsuna qui déblatérait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais il était enraciné au sol...

Et là, Tsuna trébuchait vers la victime suivante. "Yamamoto !" Roucoula Tsuna alors qu'il tapotait le chapeau traditionnel d'Asari, ce qui fit cligner des yeux et sourire avec hésitation le gardien de la Pluie. "Est-ce que ce costume ne te gênera pas pour jouer baseball ? Oh ! Je me souviens !" Tsuna leva les yeux, ce qui leur donna un air rêveur. " Kyoko-chan et Haru ont porté un vêtement similaire quand j'étais à l'hopital ! Est-ce que tu es un gaaaaardien de teeemple ? Hein, hein ?"

Asari regarda Tsuna avec un air étrange. "... Nani ?"

"Nii-san ! Comment es-tu sortit de Vindice ? Oh, et Lambo de dix-ans-plus-tard ! Hehe, tes cheveux sont verts ! Est-ce que tu copies Gokudera-kuuuun ? Gokudera-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Lambo se faire des cheveux veeeeert ?"

Knuckle et Lampo avaient arrêté de rire, et ne faisaient que le regarder.

"Y'a deuuuuuux Enma !" dit Tsuna avec difficulté, pointant Cozart, qui était le seul d'entre tous qui souriait, amusé. "Enma-kun, tu aaaaas un frère ? Est-ce qu'il est dans les Shimon auussiiiii ?"

Au final, Tsuna trébucha sur Giotto, qui semblait n'avoir fait qu'un avec sa chaise en voyant le comportement du jeune homme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à tomber au sol. Il était près de la cape de Giotto, donc il commença à tirer dessus avec intensité, ses grands yeux regardant Primo.

"Primo-san ! J'ai une cape comme çaaaa maintenant ! Natsu sait la faire ! Tu veux voir ? Oups, j'ai oublié mon Vongola Gear... J'peux pas... Hey, hey, je me demandais, coooooomment vous teniez tous dans cette boule à pique énorme ? C'était tellement petiiiiiiiiiiit ! Et tu avais un trône, aussi ! Si je deviens Vongola Deeeecimo, est-ce que j'en aurai un ? C'était trop coooool ! Et pourquoi tu as appellé la famille Vongola coquillaaaaaages ? Je déteste les coquillages ! Ca goûte pas bon, mais Reborn va me taper si je leeee diiiiiis..." Le garçon parlait à présent de la pluie et du beau temps.

"Oh ! Hibari-saaaan ! Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux sont blancs ? Tu deviens vieux ? Hehe, est-ce que je suis carnivore, maintenant ? Oh, oh, tu vas dire _kamikorosu_, juuuuu-"

Tsuna fut interrompu alors qu'il tombait, inconscient sur le sol. Alaude avait rapidement bougé de l'endroit où il était sur le mur pour faire un coup du lapin précis, frappant une sorte de nerf qui envoya le pauvre brun droit sur le sol. Enma vit l'oeil de l'homme se convulser d'irritation alors qu'il se tournait vers Enma. Le roux déglutit en sentant les yeux de toute la table tomber sur lui. Il regarda ses pieds.

"Enma-kun... pourquoi est-il saoûl ?" demanda Cozart, observa la forme inconsciente de Tsuna, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. "Donc c'est comme ça qu'il est quand il est bourré. Je suis sûr de vous avoir dit de ne boire aucun type d'alcool..."

"C'est pas important !" s'avança G, jetant un regard meurtrier à Cozart. "Plus important, de quoi est-ce que Tsuna _parlait_ ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il confondu avec ce... quoi, Goku, ou une merde dans le genre ?"

"Et c'était quoi ça, avec Vindice ? Et pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il avait ma cape ?" Ajouta Primo avec une langue de pierre, fixant Enma avec des yeux étrécits. Enma se sentait transpirer. " Et, pourquoi pense-t-il être le Vongola Decimo ?"

Enma détourna les yeux, sentant son visage rougir sous l'attention. "Heu... i-il est... juste bourré..." Il déglutit nerveusement lorsque Cozart lui envoya un regard pointu. "Heu..."

"Dis nous, simplement." le pressa Giotto, observant le roux qui ne tenait plus en place. "J'ai laissé passé l'occasion beaucoup trop de fois déjà... pourquoi tu n'expliques pas ?"

Une convulsion passa à travers tout le corps d'Enma qui releva les yeux, écarquillés et suppliant Cozart, espérant que l'homme le sauve de cette sale situation... Cozart était un homme bon, hein ? Il ne laisserait pas tomber Enma...

Cozart haussa des épaules. "Désolé. Tu es seul, pour le coup."

Enma voulu pleurer. Tsuna lui avait de ne rien dire... donc il ne dirait rien.

A la fin, Tsuna se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce, une foule de Gardiens et deux Boss maintenant au courant le regardant, avec un petit Enma tremblant dans son coin.

On aurait bien dit qu'il avait craqué.


	14. Cavallone

_Salve !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien en cet après-midi de dimanche ensoleillé ! J'espère aussi que vous n'êtes pas trop triste de voir le dernier chapitre en date des Chroniques du Passé ! N'hésitez pas à stalker l'auteure originale et la spammer d'amour pour sa fic' ! Vous pouvez un lien vers son profil et vers son histoire dans mon profil :) _

_Temps de pub : La prochaine traduction qui sortira - continuera d'être traduite, en fait -, sera Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ! N'hésitez pas à allez lire le chapitre ~ Il sera publié la semaine prochaine :) _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse à la review anonyme ~<em>**

**_Karo : _**_J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi :D Mais Tsunayoshi a toujours fait ses preuves, donc ça devrait bien aller, non ? Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut être sûrs de rien, vu que parfois, les auteurs peuvent être très cruels et capricieux... *Soupir* Je veux savoir la suite TToTT_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Les Chroniques du Passé ( Chronicles of the Past ) appartient à **Senna-X3**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été accordés !_

**_Yukiche_**_ a corrigé ce chapitre ! GROS LOT DU LOTO !_

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_**

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Tsuna bailla, se frottant les yeux, endormi, tandis qu'il faisait aveuglément chemin vers la salle à manger. Il était épuisé. Il avait à peine dormi, en fait, il avait regardé le plafond de sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était juste trop inquiet à propos de Daemon... au moins, il avait une raison de l'éviter, maintenant. L'homme avait essayé de les tuer avec des illusions d'enfants...<p>

Tsuna se demandait comment la guerre allait se dérouler, maintenant. Est-ce que Primo apprendrait quand même la trahison de Daemon ? Est-ce que G et le reste des gardiens sauveraient quand même Cozart ? Gagneraient-ils, malgré tout ? Tsuna soupira.

"Bonjour, Tsuna-kun." une voix engourdie s'éleva derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Enma, qui avait visiblement mieux dormi que Tsuna. En fait, il semblait encore plus reposé qu'avant. Huh.

"Bonjour." dit Tsuna, souriant ralentissant pour que le roux le rattrape.

Enma l'étudia une seconde, le regardant sous toutes les coutures. "Tsuna-kun, tu vas bien ?"

Avait-il l'air si mal en point ? Tsuna sourit avec fatigue. "Oui, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas assez dormi."

"Comment ça se fait ?"

"Heu..." Apparemment, Enma dormait plus, parce qu'il était calme, parce que pour lui, Daemon n'était plus une menace totale. Devait-il ruiner cette quiétude en disant au roux que son Hyper Intuition s'éveillait à la simple _pensée _de Daemon ?

"..." Tsuna plaça un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant. "Non... ce n'est rien."

Ils étaient devant la salle à manger à présent, et Tsuna ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la pièce.

Ses yeux tombèrent, parmi toutes les personnes de la pièce, d'abord sur Daemon. Tous les gardiens étaient là, même Alaude, à la grande surprise de Tsuna. Comme d'habitude, l'homme se tenait éloigné du groupe, semblant aussi ennuyé que d'habitude. Le brun jeta à nouveau un oeil au gardien de la brume. Il mangeait une tranche de pain grillée. Il n'avait pas l'air _si_méchant... .L'adolescent essayait de cacher sa nervosité et évita de regarder l'homme. Non, cet homme était vraiment méchant. Qu'importe s'il était du futur ou du passé. Déglutissant, il s'assit à côté de G, Enma s'emparant du siège entre lui et Cozart. Rapidement, l'un des domestiques rarement visible ( Tsuna devinait qu'ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup ) plaça un plat consistant d'oeufs, de bacon, et d'une tasse de café. Tsuna soupira légèrement alors qu'il fixait la nourriture chaude. Il voulait un bento... Soupirant une fois de plus, cette fois-ci résigné, il leva sa fourchette et transperça un morceau de bacon.

"Tsuna, Enma-kun." Les deux garçons levèrent la tête pour voir Primo, assis au bout de table. L'homme les regardait avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire, à la grande surprise de Tsuna. "On va avoir des invités, aujourd'hui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. La fête est cet après-midi, donc j'espère que vous allez vous préparer correctement."

Tsuna cessa de mâchouiller son bout de bacon pour le fixer, confus. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il fronça des sourcils. "Fête ?"

"Oh." Primo gloussa légèrement, ce qui rendit encore plus confus le brun. "J'ai oublié de vous le dire, vous deux." Il sourit largement. "On fait une petite fête ! Pas seulement pour le retour de Daemon, mais pour la nouvelle Alliance Mafieuse !"

"..."

Tsuna ne savait honnêtement pas quoi répondre. "Heu... oh..." Dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste, mais il était sûr qu'il n'y arrivait pas, et qu'il avait l'air misérable.

"Heu..." Intervint Enma, un peu hésitant. "Qui seront ces... invités ?"

L'expression du Primo s'illumina tout entière en entendant la question. "Juste les membres et les amis proches des personnes dans l'Alliance. Surtout les boss. Pas tant de gens que ça, beaucoup moins qu'au banquet."

"Giotto." Dit soudainement Asari, souriant à l'excitation apparente du blond. "Est-ce que Leonardo sera là ?"

A la mention simple de ce nom, toute l'atmosphère de la pièce sembla changer. Alaude, dont les yeux avaient été fermés tout ce temps, les ouvrit, dangereusement plissés. Le sourire de Giotto s'agrandit, Lampo cria en sentant l'aura d'Alaude, Daemon se contenta d'un "Oya, oya...," G lança un regard meurtrier à Asari sans raison particulière, et Cozart gloussa en voyant les expression confuses de Tsuna et Enma.

"C'est le cousin de Giotto." Leur expliqua le roux. "Ils sont très proches, presque comme des frères."

"Oui." Dit Giotto, tout sourire. Son aura de joie contrastait violemment avec celle, énervée, d'Alaude. "Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je lui parle d'où vous venez ? C'est un peu dur de lui cacher des choses. Je lui voue une totale confiance, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Tsuna se demandait à quoi il ressemblerait. Serait-il effrayant ?

"Si... si Primo-san lui fait confiance... pourquoi pas..." dit lentement Enma, et Tsuna acquiesça.

Giotto sourit. "Génial. Aussi, je pensais à le dire à la famille Bovino, vu qu'ils s'y connaissent un peu mieux sur le voyage dans le temps. Ils peuvent vous aider à rentrer à la maison."

Tsuna prit un peu de couleurs en entendant ça. Il n'y avait pas pensé ! "Okay."

Primo soupira, acquiesçant et se relaxant, dans sa chaise. "Hm, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit temps, vu qu'il était au japon... c'est ça, Alaude ?"

Tsuna grimaça en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Alaude, un air d'irritation totale. Il était très, très proche de la colère, en fait.

G renifla, moqueur, en voyant le regard meurtrier d'Alaude. "Léonardo est... était le tuteur d'Alaude, en quelque sorte."

Le brun jeta un regard nerveux au blond. "Heu... ils n'étaient pas amis... ou un truc dans le genre ?"

"Ha, non. C'était plus comme... du respect mutuel, du moins pour Alaude."

Tsuna acquiesça lentement, jetant des coups d'oeil vers le concerné, et se fit seulement encore plus petit, horrifié. Alaude lançait des regards meurtriers _juste _dans leur direction ! Même G semblait un peu nerveux, bien qu'il le cache.

"Quoi ?" Claqua-t-il au gardien du Nuage, qui redirigea son courroux sur lui. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Tu n'as aucune raison de m'arrêter."

Il n'aurait _pas _du dire ça.

"Non !" Tenta Primo, pour avertir Alaude qui commençait à marcher droit vers G, un regard de tueur sur le visage. Il ignora Giotto sans seconde pensée. Giotto soupira, un peu frustré. "Alaude-!"

Soudainement la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir bruyamment. Tsuna cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit un homme à la chevelure noire arriver en coup de vent, un sourire charmant sur le visage.

Tsuna cligna des yeux une fois de plus avant de lever la main pour se frotter les yeux. Il le regarda à nouveau. Sa mâchoire tomba.

...

_Dino ?_

Tsuna balaya cette pensée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cet homme avait des cheveux noir corbeau, pas comme Dino, blond doré, et il portait un costard, contrairement à Dino qui préférait porter des pulls et ce genre de vêtements, plutôt confortables. Mais sans compter ces petits détails, l'homme ressemblait vraiment au Cavallone Decimo de dix ans plus tard. Dans le genre, _vraiment_ pareil. Juste sur la droite de son visage tombait des mèches, et ses yeux bruns, et son sourire joyeux.

"Giotto !" Cria la copie carbonne de Dino, riant d'une voix étrangement similaire à celle de Dino. L'homme entoura les épaules de Primo d'un bras, tout sourire. "_Mio caro cugino !_" ( Mon cousin bien-aimé ! )

Giotto semblait extrêmement heureux. "Leo ! Ca faisait longtemps !"

Le jumeau de Dino cligna des yeux. "Eh ? Japonais ?" A la grande surprise de Tsuna, contrairement à Giotto et une grande majorité de ses gardiens, cet homme n'avait presque pas d'accent italien interférant avec son japonais.

"Oui." Primo se tourna vers Tsuna et Enma. Le brun était sûr d'avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, et que son ami était probablement confus sur la raison du _pourquoi_ il faisait une imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Giotto ne sembla pas le remarquer, et continua, souriant tout du long.

"Tsuna, Enma-kun. Voici mon meilleur cousin, Leonardo Cavallone, aussi connu en tant que le Primo de la Famiglia Cavallone."

...

L'oeil de Tsuna convulsa.

_LE CAVALLONE PRIMO EST LE COUSIN DE VONGOLA PRIMO ?!_ Hurla mentalement Tsuna, se retenant de le crier tout haut. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que... qu'il avait un lien familial avec Dino ?

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, Giotto, pourquoi en japonais ?" insista le Cavallone Primo, fronçant des sourcils, confus. "Je reviens juste du Japon, et j'espérais pouvoir parler à nouveau italien..." Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur Tsuna et Enma. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent considérablement, et Tsuna grimaça en voyant la grande surprise. C'était comme son premier jour dans le passé, une fois de plus.

"Giotto, Cozart ! Vous avez eu des enfants ?" S'exclama-t-il incrédule, il détourna les yeux du blond pour regarder l'ancêtre d'Enma avec des yeux accusateurs. Giotto soupira, et G ne fit que se frapper le front, secoua la tête.

"Non, Leo," dit Giotto, essayant de s'expliquer. "Tu vois, en fait ils-"

"Pas d'excuses ! Wow, ils vous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Qui est l'heureuse maman ? Je suis surpris, par contre, je pensais mieux vous connaître, amener des enfants dans la mafia. Mais vraiment, ils ont quel âge ? Attends, me dit pas, ils ne parlent que japonais ? C'est pour ça que vous parliez japonais ?" L'homme acquiesça, satisfait de lui même. "C'est logique. Je me demande pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vus. Zut. Attends une seconde." Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent une fois de plus, et il regarda Cozart, puis Giotto. "Oh merde, c'est la première fois que j'entends que deux hommes soient capable d'avoir des enfants. Une découverte médicale ! J'ai toujours su que vous étiez proche, mais pas _si _proche-"

"Leo !" cria soudainement Giotto, arrêtant la divagation de Leonardo. Tsuna se tenait bouche bée, horrifié rien qu'aux _implications _de ce qui venait de se dire, et il était sûr qu'Enma devait avoir la même tête que lui. Il pouvait faiblement entendre G, Lampo et Daemon se moquer un peu plus loin. Tsuna fixa l'homme aux cheveux corbeau, encore plus horrifié.

"Qu'est ce que ?! Merde, Leo !" Hurla Cozart d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas, son visage prenant la couleur de ses cheveux. "Qu'est... Qu'est ce que... _quoi _?" Il semblait à court de mots.

"La voilà !" Dit Leonardo d'un air triomphant, pointant le visage rouge pivoine de Cozart et celui aussi pâle qu'un linge de Giotto. "Voilà la preuve !"

"Preuve ? Q-Qu'est ce... _Quoi_ ?" Cozart répétait apparemment la même ligne.

"Hm..." Murmura Daemon. "C'est peut-être logique, en fait. Si on la compare à cette histoire complètement folle disant qu'ils viennent du futur..."

"Tu la croyais, hier !" S'exclama G, envoyant un regard meurtrier à Daemon. "Insinues-tu que Primo est un menteur ?"

"Probablement."

"Espèce de- !"

"G." dit sèchement Giotto. Soupirant une fois de plus, le blond leva les yeux vers Leonardo et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. "Vraiment. Leo."

Leo rigola un peu, se frottant l'arrière du cou, gêné. "Ouais, ouais, je sais, désolé." Il sourit à Tsuna et Enma, penaud, avant de marcher vers eux. "Hey coucou, désolé pour ç- GAH !"

Les yeux de Tsuna étaient grands comme des soucoupes lorsque Leonardo trébucha sur un pied de la chaise de G et s'écrasa visage le premier au sol, et émit un son peu gracieux lorsqu'il entra en collision avec le sol.

Tsuna, qui venait juste de récupérer du choc, se vit à nouveau avec la mâchoire béante. _Il est exactement comme Dino !_ Pensa-t-il incrédule.

G renifla. "Toujours aussi maladroit."

"Ugh..." L'homme se remit sur pied maladroitement, levant les yeux pour voir un Tsuna complètement choqué, et Enma. Il sourit, se relevant et se frottant le front, penaud. "Désolé." Leur dit-il, tendant une main pour dire bonjour. "Heu, je suis Leonardo Cavallone. Mais appelez-moi Leo."

Tsuna hésita avant de faire une poignée de main avec l'homme, Enma le suivant. "E-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Leo-san..."

"Moi de même ! Comment vous appelez vous ?"

"Oh... heu, Tsunayoshi Sawada... mais appelez-moi juste Tsuna..."

"Enma..." Enma hésita brièvement. "Enma Kozarto."

Leo cligna des yeux avant de faire un grand sourire. "Kozarto ? Cozart, si tu voulais tellement cacher ton fils, pourquoi tu lui donnes ton prénom comme nom de famille ?" Tsuna vit Enma déglutir tandis que Leonardo l'observait. "Wow. Même yeux. Et même cheveux." Il se gratta la tête. "Heh, tu ressembles à un mini-Cozart. Sérieusement, Cozart, sauf si tu as un jumeau plus jeune dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé, ce gamin doit être le tien."

Cozart tiqua: "Ecoute..."

Tsuna cligna des yeux : Leo ne semblait pas avoir entendu (il l'avait ignoré) et il se tourna pour le regarder un instant, et il fronça des sourcils.

"Okay, sérieusement les mecs, vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi il y a un mini-Giotto et Cozart-"

"Toi."

Le temps s'arrêta après ce mot seul. Il avait été dit doucement, et pourtant, il dégoulinait de tant malice et d'intentions meurtrières. Tsuna pâlit lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Alaude, prêts à tuer.

Leonardo se raidit à la voix, aillant l'air d'un enfant prit la main dans le sac. Il se tourna pour voir Alaude avec un sourire un peu nerveux. "Alaude. Ca faisait longt- GAH !" Leo fit une esquive juste à temps lorsque des menottes cloutées passèrent bien près de son visage, avant de s'empaler sur le mur. "Heu, Alaude, c'est plutôt un 'tu m'as manqué' qu'on dit dans ces cas-là… Méchant - AH !"

La seule chose que Tsuna avait pu remarquer, c'était que Leonardo venait d'éviter des menottes cloutées visiblement fatales. Malheureusement pour Tsuna et Enma, Leonardo était juste devant eux donc certaines des paires de menottes qui suivirent s'approchaient dangereusement près de leur visage...

"HIIIE !" Glapit Tsuna lorsque Leo évita une menotte en attrapant un plat vide sur la table, ce qui la fit rebondir et passer à moins de quelques centimètres de la tête de Tsuna.

"Désolé !" Cria Leo, s'accroupissant pour éviter les torrents de menottes. "Heu... Uh oh." Il fit rapidement un pas de côté lorsqu'une autre menotte passa. "Heu. Hum, je pense que nous devrions sortir." Dit-il rapidement, courant vers la porte. "Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais à-" Il s'interrompit pour fermer la porte brutalement. Une menotte s'y empala. "-L'endroit habituel !"

La chose qu'ils virent ensuite fut un manteau qui défonça la porte et sortir de la pièce en quelques secondes.

Giotto regarda la pièce détruite et soupira, secouant la tête.

"Encore des réparations. Tu t'en occupes, G ?"

"Comme si c'était déjà fait." dit G d'un ton las, se levant et sortant de la pièce, ignorant les deux adolescent traumatisés devant lesquels il passa.

"Asari, Daemon, Lampo. Pourriez-vous vous occuper des préparatifs pour la fête ?"

Asari sourit et acquiesça, Daemon disparut dans la brume et Lampo sembla souhaiter avoir été capable d'en faire de même.

"Bien sûr, Giotto." Répondit Asari avec joie, attrapant le bras d'un Lampo qui essayait de s'enfuir et suivant le chemin de G.

"Cozart."

"Ouais." Cozart acquiesça, se levant. Il jeta un oeil à Tsuna et Enma et leur tapota l'épaule. "Vous deux. Venez, on va voir comment vont Leo et Alaude, d'accord ?"

Tsuna cligna des yeux secouant la tête pour se libérer du choc. "O-Ouais." Tsuna jeta un oeil à Enma qui regardait l'endroit où Daemon était assis. "Enma-kun ?" Le roux regarda Tsuna et acquiesça.

Ils se levèrent, recevant un hochement rapide de la tête de Primo et sortit de la pièce, Cozart leur montrant le chemin. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs, et Tsuna remarqua qu'il y avait plus de personne dans les couloirs que d'habitude, des domestiques. Ils s'activaient avec une certaine frénésie, devant sûrement se préparer pour la fête.

Tsuna laissa son esprit vagabonder sur le sujet de Leo et Alaude. C'était étrange, la façon dont Alaude avait immédiatement attaqué Leo dès leur rencontre. Leur... relation lui rappelait étrangement Dino et Hibari.

"Cozart-san."

L'homme baissa les yeux sur Tsuna. "Oui ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alaude a attaqué Leo ?" Demanda-t-il, hésitant, espérant que ce n'était pas un sujet sensible. Cozart leva un sourcil avant de glousser.

"Ah. Eh bien, voyons voir." Cozart sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs une seconde. "Vous avez vu que Leo était plutôt maladroit, hein ?"

Tsuna et Enma acquiescèrent.

" Très bien, donc, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Leo est tombé et l'a fait tomber avec lui accidentellement. Il a du trébucher sur une pierre ou quelque chose comme ça."

Tsuna grimaça. Alaude ne devait pas avoir bien pris ça.

"Donc Alaude était plutôt énervé, donc il attaqué Leo. Et, à la surprise d'Alaude, il a perdu."

"Alaude devait être en colère, n'est ce pas..." constata Enma, semblant un peu désolé pour Leo.

"Oh, ouais. Après avoir perdu, Alaude attaquait Leo,qu'importe où ils se rencontraient. J'ai entendu que, une fois, Alaude l'a attaqué quand il était au beau milieu d'un bain... ou peut-être était-ce juste une rumeur." Cozart sourit tandis que Tsuna s'étouffait. "Ouais, mais bon, au final, Alaude a rencontré Giotto- c'était quand on était encore jeune, dans notre adolescence - et puis Giotto a découvert qu'Alaude était 'ami' avec Leo, et il a recommandé à Leo...d'aider... Alaude en tant qu'une sorte de... tuteur. Un tuteur pour se battre. Vu que Leo est un peu plus âgé que nous.

"Uh oh."

"Ouaip. Enfin, au final, Alaude essaie toujours de battre Leo, et Giotto aussi. Mais Alaude respecte Leo à sa manière."

"Vraiment ?" Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique.

"Ouaip."

Tsuna et Enma s'échangèrent des regards dans le dos de Cozart. D'une façon ou d'une autre, à juger l'intention meurtrière des attaques d'Alaude, ils en doutaient tout deux. Mais une fois encore, Tsuna y réfléchit. Est-ce qu'Hibari et Dino n'étaient pas comme ça aussi ? Tsuna était sûr qu'Hibari avait une _sorte_ de respect pour Dino.

"Oh, on y est." Cozart s'arrêta devant une porte en bois. Il s'avança, attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

La lumière vive fit cligner Tsuna des yeux tandis qu'il s'y ajustait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la cour en pierre. Ils marchèrent tous les trois hors du manoir, dans le lieu où Tsuna avait quelques souvenirs douloureux. Le brun grimaça lorsque les coups lui revinrent à l'esprit... Heureusement, Alaude était trop occupé pour continuer leurs entraînements ( plus apparentés à de la torture ) à cause de la guerre, donc Tsuna ne venait plus trop par ici sauf si c'était absolument nécessaire.

Au milieu de la cour se trouvait Alaude et Leo, en train de combattre.

Leurs mouvements étaient flous aux yeux de Tsuna. Ils évitaient tout deux parfaitement les attaques, comme si chaque mouvement avait été prévu. Le brun put voir des bouts des menottes d'Alaude, couvertes de flammes, et le rayonnement argenté de quelque chose que Leo tenait.

"Cozart-san." demanda doucement Enma, attrapant l'attention de Tsuna, qui regarda son ami. "Quelle est l'arme de Leo-san ? Est-ce que c'est une..."

"Epée." Dit Cozart, gardant un oeil sur le combat. "Pas comme celle d'Asari, par contre. C'est une épée européenne. Je ne suis pas sûr de laquelle par contre, Leo se spécialise dans beaucoup de style différents..." Il plissa les yeux. "Je pense qu'il est en train d'utiliser une épée à une main, longue, pour le moment. Ce serait logique, à en juger par la vitesse de leur combat." Rajouta-t-il en haussant des épaules, il sortit une montre-gousset et l'ouvrit. "De toute façon, c'est déjà l'après-midi. On ne les veut pas blessés pour la fête." Observa-t-il avant de refermer sa montre. Tsuna l'observa, les yeux écarquillés, mettre ses mains autour de sa bouche et crier. "ALAUDE, LEO, FAUT Y ALLER !"

Tsuna regarda le duo en train de se battre, main aucun d'entre eux ne réagit. "Heu, C-Cozart-san, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..."

Enma, qui avait grimacé au cri de son ancêtre acquiesça rapidement, parfaitement d'accord.

Cozart agita une main, ne semblant pas impressionné. "Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. On fait ça tout le temps. D'habitude c'est G. Mais G crie généralement comme ça : HEY, LE COUPLE, ON CESSE DE SE QUERELLER ! C'EST FINI, ON Y VA !"

Enma et Tsuna s'échangèrent des regards paniqués lorsqu'Alaude et Leo s'arrêtèrent en entendant les paroles de Cozart.

Même Cozart semblait nerveux. Il gloussa, jetant un oeil aux armes qu'ils tenaient. "Heu... hum...désolé... J'étais un peu... Je ne voulais pas dire ça..."

Alaude se mit à courir vers eux trois.

"N-Non, attends, désolé, Alaude !" s'égosillaCozart, sautant hors de la trajectoire des menottes que l'homme lui avait lancées. "Je ne voulais pas !" Il esquiva les attaques d'Alaude, avant de partir en combat au corps à corps.

Malheureusement, Tsuna et Enma, qui se tenaient derrière Cozart, étaient tous deux exposés aux menottes se déplaçant plus vite qu'ils ne pouvaient les voir. Tsuna cligna des yeux et se prépara à rentrer en mode Hyper de Dernière Volonté...

Il y eut un _clang_, et un Tsuna effrayé regardant le dos de Leo. Il avait détourné les menottes d'Alaude avec son épée ! Mais Tsuna ne l'avait même pas vu bouger !

Leo regarda les deux adolescents derrière lui, et il sourit en acquiesçant en direction de Cozart et d'Alaude. Cozart était en mode Hyper de Dernière Volonté à présent, la flamme de la terre brûlant sur son front tandis qu'il se concentrait pour défaire les attaques d'Alaude.

"Laissons-les pour le moment." dit Leo, attrapant leurs épaules et les retournant, pour repasser sous la même porte qu'ils avaient franchie.

"Et pour Cozart-san ?" dit Enma, semblant nerveux, alors qu'il jetait des regards à son ancêtre, inquiet.

"Eh." Leo haussa des épaules. "C'est de sa faute de nous avoir appelé un couple."

Tsuna secoua la tête en entendant la petite satisfaction dans la voix de l'adulte ( il savait très bien à quel point les punitions d'Alaude pouvaient être efficaces ) et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Cozart soit capable de marcher droit ce soir.


End file.
